Mark of Athena
by luvtwowrite
Summary: So when I finsished the Son of Neptune I practically died. ONE MORE PAGE! Anyway, I decided to continue the book. I do not own PJO or HoO. Please reveiw! Thank you! :
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV:

Every second felt like an hour. Percy was almost within reach but too far to grasp. The agony was eating Annabeth alive. For the past eight months she would look at couples in envy. Take Piper and Jason for instance. They may not be officially together but they make some pretty big sparks. At least they had each other. The hardest thing about losing Percy was that she had no one to give her their jacket on the cold winter nights. No one's shoulder to fall asleep on during campfires. No one to embrace after a near death experience. He was never there. Annabeth prayed to the gods that Percy will remember her. If he didn't, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Arrival in one minute!" Leo hollowed for the balcony on the ship. Slowly the ship started to descend to the ground. Once the ship landed Annabeth jump off like there was no tomorrow. She shoved through the crowd of purple shirt kids until she saw the gleaming white smile, and those seaweed green eyes.

"Percy!" Annabeth ran a top speed to him. He grasped her hips once she was in reach. "Seaweed brain! You had me worried sick! How could you just leave? Who are these people? Why are-"Out of nowhere he kissed her.

"Does that make up for everything I missed?" he asked in his deep calm voice.

"No", she put her head on his hard shoulder, "I love you, Percy." A tear ran down her face. He remembers her. She never felt so relieved in her life. His warmth was so soothing. She needed someone to hold right now. Too much has happened. But the important thing is they were together now.

Percy looked into Annabeth's eyes and said, "I forgot how beautiful your eyes were." He stroked his hand through silky blonde hair. "You'll always be my 'Wise Girl'." Percy realized that everyone was staring at them. "Everyone, this is Annabeth. She's my girlfriend. Daughter of Athena." He didn't notice anyone else until Annabeth took him over to introduce him to the others.

"Percy, this is Piper McLean, daughter of-"Annabeth said until cut off by someone in the crowd.

"McLean! Like Tristan Mclean; the movie star?" A girl from the third cohort screamed. The group of preppy girls surrounding her squealed with excitement. Piper looked down. Leo patted her shoulder. Her dad was a touchy subject to her.

"Daughter of Aphrodite; goddess of love and beauty." Percy and Piper made eye contact. She was strikingly beautiful; he smiled and gave her a friendly nod. "This is Leo Valdez, son of heptheus." Leo gave a big smile, then stuck his tongue out.

"Repair Boy, right?" Percy asked Leo. Piper let out a playful snicker. Leo shot Percy a dirty look then a nod.

"Where's Jason?" Annabeth asked Piper and Leo. They shrugged. Before Annabeth went looking for him he jumped off the boat. Reyna gave a loud shriek and hugged Jason. Piper obviously wasn't too happy to see Jason had a lady friend at camp. Annabeth gave Piper a sympathetic look. She knows what it feels like to be let down.

"Hey, Reyna." Jason gave her his cute half mouth smile. All of a sudden he grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her towards him. Piper felt her face turn as red as an apple. "Have you two met?" Jason asked them. There was an awkward silence. Obviously he had feelings for one of them, but which one would it be.

"Jason…can we talk?" Piper politely asked. He nodded and they shifted away from the crowd. "Is she your…um…girlfriend?" Jason gave her a confused look. His memory wasn't fully back yet. He did know he has deep feelings for Piper, but he also knew Reyna has deep feelings for him.

"No. Piper, I need to tell you something. Ever since we met on that bus, I had a huge crush on you. And know that I'm here I may as well just get it out. Do you wan-"

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt but we are having a council meeting in a minute." Percy said. Jason gave a desperate look at Piper. She walked away with Percy towards the meeting.

"Damn!" Jason yelled. He kicked the dirt, and followed Piper and Percy to the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV:

When Annabeth ran toward him, he never felt better, but she seems different. She acts like she's hiding something. Maybe Hera had a point. Was she going to ruin the quest? No. He loves her; she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Piper didn't talk much on the way to the meeting. All she did was mumble and say what sounded like cursing in Greek. It's pretty obvious that she had a thing for Jason. He was so relieved his love life wasn't as complicated.

"Can I ask you something?" Piper finally spoke.

"Yeah, um…sure. Shoot", Percy replied. She tumbled with her thumbs for a few seconds before she finally asked.

"Is there anything going on between that girl Reyna and Jason?" Piper asked. When she said 'that girl', she didn't say it with hate, but with jealousy. Percy explained about the praetors and how they usually hook up after a while, but they never were a real couple. He also explained how he took Jason's place. Her face brightened a bit. She looked at him with her desperate eyes. They seem to change color. She mouthed thank you. She wasn't like the Aphrodite girls back at camp. Except one; Selena. She gave her life to save the camp. She wasn't self-centered, or vain like the Aphrodite girls. Piper seemed like that. She never fixed her hair, or wear make-up.

"You sure don't act like an Aphrodite girl that's for sure", Percy admitted. She smiled and nodded. It may have been the first time he saw her really smile.

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

Leo ran past and tapped her one the shoulder. "Race ya to the building!" Piper rolled her eyes and ran after him. Percy sniffed. He remembered when him and Annabeth were like that. He followed after them. Admiring how playful they were. When they reached the gate, Leo wouldn't give up his tool belt.

"No way am I giving up my tool belt!" Leo yelled.

"Leo, just give it up. The meeting already started." Piper pleaded. There was something about her voice that made me want to give up anything I have.

"Don't charm speak me, Piper. I'm not giving my tool belt to a six-year-old girl!" Piper looked down. She hated to charm speak. She gave him a pleading look.

"Fine." Leo gave the little girl his tool belt and continued on the path to the meeting.

Once in every one was in the building the meeting began. Reyna stood on the stage; tall and proud.

"Hey, Piper", Jason said, "About what I was saying earlier…do you maybe wanna-"

"Jason; son of Jupiter. Percy; son of Neptune. Please come to the stage." Reyna said. Jason didn't know what to say. He looked at Piper with sorrowful eyes and walked to the stage. "While Jason was gone we elected Percy as the new praetor. Now that Jason is back we must decide who will be praetor of camp." Everyone looked at each other. Murmuring grew to shouting. Suddenly Octavian walked in with a stuffed elephant in his hand.

"I think I have a solution for this!" He shouted. Percy knew this would not be in his favor. "A duel!" Piper and Leo gave each other nervous looks. Annabeth shook her head. A duel between two of the children of the big three would not end out good.

Reyna shook her head. "No. A duel is not the answer. We need to think in a more logical way."

"We want the strongest to be our leader right?" All the ghosts and most of the other campers nodded in agreement. "Then a duel will prove who is the strongest. Who's with me?" Everyone but a couple cheered.

"Even as son of the god of war. I don't this is a good idea." Someone said from the crowd. It was Frank.

"What kind of son of Mars are you? One who denies a duel is no son of the war god." Frank looked down. He was obviously embarrassed. When he sat down Hazel rubbed him on the shoulder.

"So it's decided. Percy and Jason will duel. Tomorrow at noon. May the better demigod win." Octavian said with an evil smirk on his face. He left the meeting with a satisfied look on his face.

Jason looked at Percy. There was fear on both of their faces. Jason gave Percy a nod. Piper had her head in her hands. Leo was trying to make Piper feel better. There was no way out of this. Tomorrow, Percy and Jason will have to duel.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason POV:

A duel? How is he supposed to win a duel between Percy? Every time he won a battle Piper and Leo were by his side. He sighed and sat down under a tree. Piper was talking to some Athena girls when she saw Jason alone. She gave them a hand signal meaning talk to you later. She sat next to Jason.

"Are you ok?" she asked. It looked like he was holding back tears.

"No I'm not. How am I supposed to beet Percy in a duel? I've almost gotten us eaten by Cyclopes, and I almost killed us so many times. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Are you kidding me?" She looked at him liked he committed a crime. "Do you know how many times you saved my life? When I fell of the bridge the day we met, I would've died if you didn't catch me. You saved my dad. You caught me when I fell off Festus…twice! Jason you're my hero." She smiled so beautifully. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love you." She looked at him for a while.

"I love you too." She replied. He grasped her hand .His blues eyes looked directly into her hazel ones.

"Piper McLean; will you be my girlfriend?" She laughed and gave him a big kiss. She stroked his blonde hair. It has gotten much longer than it was before. Leo popped out from behind the tree.

"About time!" He shouted. Piper grabbed him pushed him up against the tree and pulled her dagger. She pointed it to his neck. She gave him a horrifying look. He was begging for her not to hurt him. She laughed and put back her dagger. Then slapped him.

"Don't you ever listen to any of my personal conversations ever again." She threatened. Was she charm speaking him?

"Stop, Piper! Twice today you charm speaked me! You're turning into a Drew!" He realized what he said a little too late. "Piper, I'm so sorry." She ran off in tears. He watched helplessly as she ran towards the gate. "Oh, no…she's running towards the gate. She gonna leave the camp!" Leo gave Jason an urgent look. They both ran after her. Yelling for her to stop she kept going. She was out of sight. "We need to get Percy!" Jason said. They ran to find him before Piper got in even more trouble than she is. They finally found at a picnic table eating with Annabeth. When they reached them Leo slammed hard on the table.

"Piper ran away!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously. Leo explained what had happened under the tree. Percy shook his head.

"We have to find her!" Percy said. They all nodded. Jason looked the most worried and depressed of all.

"I finally have her…and now she's gone." Jason said. He looked down. He shook his head. "I can't wait any longer. I need to find her!" He ran to the gates. All three of them ran after him.

Hazel and Frank were talking when they saw them running. Hazel gave a small squeak when she saw Leo. He looked just like Sammy.

"What's going on?" Frank asked. They explained about Piper and Leo and how Jason ran off to look for her.

"We're coming to help as well!" Hazel decided. They all ran after Piper and Jason. They had to get to them before Gaea does.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper POV:

Leo shouldn't have said that about her. It really pissed her off. She stormed out of the camp like there was no tomorrow. And for her, maybe there wasn't. She left the camp gates without thinking. When she was so far that the gates aren't even in sight, she realized her mistake. She tried to run back to camp but she couldn't. Each time she took a step towards the camp some natural element would get in her way. She had no choice but to keep going away from the camp. The only safe place she can go to is camp half-blood. On her way she stumbled upon a small cave. She was really tired and decided to rest there. She sat on the cold floor. Before she can do anything the cave wall crumbled. She was trapped. She yelled.

"Jason! Percy! Leo! Annabeth! Anyone!" she screamed. No answers. She needed to charm speak. "Gaea! Let me out of this! I demand it! Let me out!" Gaea was obviously getting stronger. Each word the rocks vibrated. But it was no use.

_It's no use to charm speak. I have grown much stronger from the last time we met. Piper let's make an agreement. _A strange voice was talking. She knew who it was; Gaea. _Piper, you're a talented girl. You have a talent I can only dream of. You charm speak. I need your gift. If you agree to help me I will set you free._

"No! I'll never help you!"

_Piper you have a simple choice. Join me, or die._

"I think you know my choice." Piper said in a harsh way.

_You will regret this Piper McLean! _The ground shook. It felt like a giant earthquake. She screams so loudly, and luckily loud enough.

"Piper?" Someone yelled, "Is that you? Are you in there? Piper?" It was Jason. She got as close to the caved in rocks as possible.

"Jason! Yes it's me! I'm trapped!" She yelled.

"Don't worry I'm gonna get you out." He made her feel so protected. He clawed at the rocks, but it was no use the more he clawed the more rocked fell. The rest of the gang arrived. Jason explained what Piper had told him.

"Obviously clawing won't work. We need to use all are powers. Percy use water. Jason use lightning. Piper, we need you to charm speak."

"Okay, got it!" she yelled.

"Hazel and Frank do whatever your power is. And Leo, um…Fire!" Frank jumped at the word fire. "Now!" Everyone used their powers. After a minute of constant yelling, storms, and fire, the wall of rocks broke. Piper ran into Jason's arms. He held her tight.

"Thank you…everyone." She looked a Leo.

"Piper, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. You're nothing like Drew." He stuck his arms out. "Come one Pipes, give 'Repair Boy' a hug."

She slowly walk towards him and gave him a hug. Then punched him.

"I told you to never call me 'Pipes'!" Everyone laughed and walked back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo POV:

Leo knew what he said about Piper was bad, but c'mon; did she have to go all diva on him? But anyway, this camp is weird. This one girl (who is really pretty) keeps staring at him. She actually once called him Sammy. She was like.

"Sammy? Sammy Valdez?" Hazel would ask.

"Uhhhh…no. Leo Valdez." She nodded and had a confused look on her face like she was trying to put a million puzzle pieces together that just don't fit. She ran off. He saw Piper and waved. She looked at him with an odd look. She's been doing that to me lately. Ever since she escaped from that cave, something's been up with her.

"Piper!" Leo yelled. He ran towards him. She barely acknowledged him. "What up with you?"

"Leo, I'm sorry. I don't understand what's happening to me. Ever since that cave incident, I've been having terrible headaches. They keep getting worse and the come at the worse times possible." She shook her head. He felt terrible to confront her like that. He tapped her should and started to get an idea.

"I know something that will make you feel better." Leo announced. Piper gave him a confused look. He pulled her far through the camp until she came up to a shrine. She looked at him with a doubting face.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's your mom's shrine." She stared at him. He knew she would be against this, but he had to bring her. "C'mon Piper. Give it a chance." She sighed and dropped to her knees. She looked like she was at a lost for words.

"Uh, hi mom. Long time, no see. Huh? Um, well…thank you. You are the god of love, and right now my love life is pretty good. So, thanks…a lot." She smiled. She rose. "Thanks, Leo." She gave him a big hug. At first he was shocked but he smiled and hugged back. "Leo, you're one of my best friends." She put her head on his shoulder. He felt so good. He always thought Piper looked at him as an annoying responsibility. They let each other go. She smiled at him. Out of now where she dropped hard to her knees. She screamed in pain. She held her head and shook it. She was crying out in suffering.

"Piper? What's going on?" He stared at her with fear.

"Headache…" She managed. Leo ran to get Jason. He was yelling at the top of his lungs. He found Jason talking with Percy.

"Guys! Piper needs help!" He ran back, hoping they were following. When he reached her again Jason and Percy was by his side. She was still crying in pain. Jason bent down to her and so did Percy. Jason lifted her head and looked directly into her eyes. She was still in so much pain, but he somehow helped her a little. All of a sudden she went quiet. She passed out. Percy was calm and collected while Jason and Leo were freaking out. Percy lifted her off the ground and carried her to a tree.

"Why aren't we taking her to the infirmary?" Jason asked. He had a bit of bitterness in his voice but mostly worry. Percy looked at him with serious sea green eyes. Jason got the point. Percy knew what he was doing.

"This isn't natural, Jason. Something godly is happening I can feel it." Percy said. He said his answer with pure confidence. He gently put his hand to her forehead. He nodded. "She doesn't have a fever." He announced. He reached in his pouch and gave her some nectar. He shoved a small piece into her mouth. They waited a few minutes for the nectar to kick in. Just as Jason was about to lose hope, Piper gasped. Her eyes fluttered open. She took in deep breathes. Jason wanted to go and hold her, but he knew she needed her space right now. She felt her body and hair, as if wondering if she were real. After she got herself collected, Percy hugged her. Jason had a strong surge of jealousy. He wanted to be the one the comfort her right now. When Percy let her go, she sat up straight. She slowly stood up. Her knees weakly wobbling under the weight. She stumbled and Percy caught her. When she finally was standing firmly, Jason walked up to her and grabbed her hips. She looked down awkwardly at his hands, and then looked into his electric blue eyes. He kissed her. Leo watched everything. When he let go she gave him her 'Piper Smile'. Hey hugged. Just when things were about normal, Reyna walked by. A hurt look crossed her face, but she recovered quickly. She sighed and walked away. She shook her head in disbelief. Percy saw her. He gave her a sympathetic look. Things can never go right if you're a demigod.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth POV:

So far, Annabeth isn't too fond of her day at the Roman camp. Sure, she and Percy are now together, but each time they finally get a moment together it's always interrupted by a situation of some sort. She's starting to believe Aphrodite hates her. Her love life hasn't been too good lately. It's almost night. She had an extremely long day, and tomorrow is the dreadful duel. What if Percy gets hurt or even worse dies? She had to stay positive, but how could she. For eight months nothing has been in her favor. As if all the gods are going against her. Maybe because she and Hera don't see eye to eye. But the reason is insignificant to the fact that tomorrow can be a very good of terrible day. While she was thinking under a tree, a bunch of Aphrodite girls came up to her.

"You will be sleeping in cohort 3!" One girl said with an annoying high pitched voice. She had straight, silky blonde hair. Her eyes were a light blue.

"That's where I sleep!" Another from the back announced. She worked her way to the front. She had wavy red hair. Her eyes a deep brown. All the girls giggled with excitement. Annabeth nodded, forcing a polite smile on her face. She never thought very fondly of Aphrodite girls. All they did was brush their hair and gossip. She only respected two. They were Selena and Piper. They both had more things to care about than what Justin Beiber's relationship status was. They walked away laughing at silly jokes that they found hilarious. She rolled her eyes. Out of nowhere Percy jumped out from behind the tree.

"Boo!" He yelled. She gave a little gasp, and reached for her dagger. Then she saw it was only Percy.

"Oh, it's only you." She said with relief.

"_Only_ me? Well, then. I'll just take my business elsewhere." He joked she giggled and tapped the ground. He sat down beside her. Her put his arm around her shoulder. "Long day, huh?" She nodded. That was an understatement. "I love you." She looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "I know today may not have been the most romantic day of your life, but I never felt so sure about anything in my life." He kissed her. When he let go she grabbed his head and kissed him back. She released him and he gave her a dopey smile. She smiled back. "What did I do to deserve someone as great as you?" He said. She couldn't help but give him a huge smile. Bigger than she likes to give. This is the first time today that this moment was perfect. She looked at the sky, she didn't want this moment to end but it had to eventually. She gave him one more peck on the lips then stood.

"I think I should be heading to my cabin. It's getting late. And you need to rest for tomorrow's duel." She said. He looked down.

"Oh, right…the duel." He must have forgotten. "Well, goodnight, Annabeth Chase."

"Goodnight, Percy Jackson. She looked around the camp until she finally found cabin 3. She looked it up and down like a piece of art. The architecture was beautiful. She walked inside to find a lot of people. She looked for an empty bunk. She found one in the corner of the cabin. She climbed the ladder to get up on the top bunk. She lay down and her eyelids felt heavy. She closed them and passed out instantly.

She was having a dream. A beautiful one for that. Her and Percy were sitting at the beach watching the sunset. He kept telling her how beautiful she was, and how he loved her. Suddenly the dream shifted. Percy was gone and she was holding up the sky. She had the Titans curse. But this time Artemis didn't take the sky from her. She was left alone with the burden of holding the sky. It was extremely painful. She wished she would be crushed.

_Oh, Annabeth. Do you remember this moment? You having a horrible burden to live with. Well dear, if you want to be released just tell me. _Annabeth cried in pain.

"Yes! Release me!" She screamed. In a split second all of her pain was gone but when she turned around she saw Percy holding up the sky. Now he was bellowing in pain. He looked worse than ever. His face red, and his eyes bulging. "Let him go! Release him! Please! You're torturing him!"

_Annabeth, you may think you can wake up and this dream with end with nothing to show for it. But you are so very wrong. You must make a decision. Either you help me, or both you and Percy suffer great pain. It's a simple choice. Choose wisely._ Annabeth thought hard. Then she looked at Percy. The look of unbearable pain on his face. She sighed. She couldn't see him like this.

"Fine, Gaea. I'll help you. But you must stick to your word. "

_Annabeth, you are a daughter of Athena. Such wisdom. _She snapped. Percy fell to the ground and Atlas was holding up the sky. _Thank you, Annabeth. You won't regret this. _The dream went black.

She woke up trembling. Everyone from the cabin was gone. She looked at a clock. It was 11:56. She stood and got ready quickly. When she left the cabin, she saw everyone getting ready. The duel was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy POV:

The day has finally come. The duel. No training, no partners. Only pure skill. Percy didn't want to hurt Jason, but Jason didn't want to hurt him. But if neither of them fight then Octavian will become praetor of the camp. And with him in charge the camp will crash in burn. He needed to do this for his friends. Maybe he could just corner Jason. Not hurt him, but corner him so that the duel is over. While thinking of his battle strategy, a horn blew loudly in the distance. The duel was about to begin. Percy walked anxiously to the battle field. From what I've heard, we are only allowed to use one weapon, and whatever our powers can achieve. When he arrived he saw Annabeth, Piper, and Leo sitting on the bench. Annabeth had a worried look on her face. Far beyond from what I can understand. Someone in full battle armor walk to him and gestered him to go to center field. Jason was there waiting. He had a worried look on his face.

"Pull your weapons!" Said the armored man. Percy pulled out the riptide and uncapped it. Piper gasped from the audience. Jason flipped his coin. They both had the ability to win, it was a fair game. "Begin!" he shouted. T

They took off. Percy had the first move. The swords were clinging together. He didn't know Jason was good with a sword. Jason swung his sword around with a powerful confidence. It almost swiped off Percy's head. He ducked right when the sword almost made contact. Percy looked a Jason with confused eyes, but his were dead serious. Percy now knew that this duel is full on. Near by there was a lake. He worked the battle towards it.

"Don't run away!" Jason shouted.

"Trust me, I'm not." When he was close enough to the water, he lifted his arms. The water created a giant wave. Jason looked up at it. Percy threw the wave. When it reached Percy, he created an air bubble. Jason had no defense over it. It crashed into him. He was pushed hard into a tree. After all the water cleared, a dark storm cloud came. Jason gave Percy a sickening grin. He slammed his hands to the ground. All around Percy light bolts fired out of the ground. Percy fell in exhaustion. Jason walked to him. Behind him lightning bolts would arise. He held his sword and went up to Percy.

"Get up." He commanded, He had such strength in his voice. Percy was so tired. He could barely breath. When he was about to summon a wave, a lightning bolt hit him. Jason stared in shock. He didn't conduct that. He looked to the sky. "Why, dad? Why?" He daid under his breath. Percy laid on the ground in pain. He was to strong to cry, but he was surely hold back tears. "Percy, I'm sorry. That wasn't me." Annabeth was yelling at Piper. She didn't know what to say. She looked at Jason with helpless eyes. She shook her head. Annabeth ran to Percy.

"Percy! Answer me!" She screamed. He grunted.

"Annabeth, I'm fine." He managed to say. He was brought to the infirmary. Every camper followed him. Jason was left alone. He looked at the mess he created. He was ashamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason POV:

After the battle, Jason walked to the far corner of the camp. He saw a big oak tree and sat down. He didn't know why he got so harsh in the battle. Maybe because when Piper got hurt and Percy was the one protecting her, Jason felt weak and insignificant. Maybe he wanted to show Piper that he was powerful, and possibly more than Percy. There was one thing he knew for sure; he didn't conduct that final bolt. He is positive about that. That bolt came out of nowhere. Jason stood. He had an idea. He ran to his father's shrine. He looked at it. It was an architectural masterpiece. He took a deep breath and walked inside. It was empty except for a giant statue of Zeus. He studied it.

"Why dad? Why did you do that! Everyone hates me now! I hate me now! I'm pretty sure Piper isn't to find of me either. Right when I had things perfect, you ruined it!" Jason crossed his arms and shook his head. A light glowed in the cabin. When the light faded a man took its place. He had curly blonde hair and was wearing a toga. He had the same electric blue eyes as Jason. He walked towards Jason. He backed away.

"Wow, you're even ruder in person." HE joked. Jason kept a serious face.

"I didn't come here for bonding time, to get a healthy father son relationship. You're ruining my life."

"You don't talk to me like that! Not to a god and not to your father! You better learn some respect!" He had a deep affirmative voice.

"You're not my dad." Jason shook his head. "You left my mom to suffer, you never protected me or gave me anything, and now you may have ruined my life. Have a good eternity." He said bitterly. He stormed out of the temple with no regrets. Only to find Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Percy waiting outside the shrine. He stared at Percy. He had is leg wrapped in gauze but look better than before.

"Jason" Percy said "We need to talk." He had a serious look on his face. Jason had a feeling this talk wasn't in his favor.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper POV:

When Jason was fighting Percy, he didn't seem like himself. He looked like he was full of rage and envy. She was now nervous around him. And he stormed out of his dad's temple with so much anger. Now he looked confused and worried. He probably saw this coming. He looked at her with a scared and helpless face. She was blank; she didn't know what to feel.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Jason asked. There was a sense of worry in his voice.

"What happened in the battle, Jason? It's so unlike you." Annabeth said judgingly

"I-I don't know. I just got carried away I guess." He stuttered. He looked down. To be honest, he wasn't positive about why he acted like that.

"And that bolt! How could you? Percy could've died!" She was so overwhelmed. He looked at Percy's wrapped leg. He was thankful it was a minor injury. "Well? How could you do that?"

"I didn't! I can't explain. You have to trust me." He pleaded. Annabeth shook her head.

"He didn't." Piper said. He looked at her. "I saw everything. Jason didn't summon that bolt. If you won't trust him, trust me." He was so lucky to have Piper.

He looked at Percy. "Well? What do you have to say about this?"

"I'm not seriously injured. I think he may have gotten a little carried away. But we're going to have to put this behind us. He is for sure one of the seven demigods sailing to Rome. If we are going to be on the same boat together, we need to at least get along."

"I agree." Piper said "We will be together on a small ship for a long time. We have to be able to live with each other. And while we are talking about this, who is going to be the seven demigods. We have two for sure; Jason and Percy.

"Piper and Leo, for sure." Jason said. Piper smiled. She was glad he thought of her as a strong demigod, and not just a dainty little girl.

"Then, I have the final three. On my last quest, there was two people who are extremely powerful, and I can trust with my life. Their names are Hazel and Frank. They were the two that came with us to save Piper. And for the final demigod, Annabeth. I can trust her with anything. She is so loyal to the camp. She would never turn on us." Annabeth's face turned red. Everyone nodded.

"So it's settled; Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth and I are the seven demigods." Percy announced.

"We need to get the boat ready." Piper said. "Leo, you got that covered right?"

"Yep. I can probably get it done in 5 days tops. Well that is with some help." Leo smiled. He must have been really happy Jason choose him to go on the quest. Everyone exchanged satisfied looks.

"So it's settled." Percy announced. "We're sailing to Rome!" Every one smiled. Piper hugged Jason. Annabeth waited for them to release each other. When Piper was alone, Annabeth approached her.

"I need to ask you something." She said. She had the slightest sound of hesitation in her voice. "What if someone worked for the enemy, to protect the others? I just want your opinion." Piper contemplated.

"The enemy's the enemy. They'd be a traitor." She ended with that. She walked away with her elegant posture; not at all suspicious of what Annabeth had asked. She'd known Piper would think Annabeth was to wise to even think twice about teaming up the Gaea. Annabeth looked down and gulped. She stomped hard on the ground. "What have I done?" She wispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo POV:

Right when the group dispersed, Leo was already designing the ship. He had the idea of the a giant ship, with two stories, and a captain's quarters. Everyone can have their own room. It would be the best ship in the world. Then he was brought back to reality.

_Leo! Don't get carried away. Remember, you only have five days to build this ship. It must be able to withstand anything that it may have to face. Don't consume all of your time thinking of the amenities, but spend a logical amount of time thinking about the necessities. Leo, you're a talented boy. You will build an amazing ship._ It was his dad. Leo looked up and smiled at the clouds.

"Thanks dad." He whispered. He smirked his silly 'Leo Smirk'. His dad was right. He only has five days to design, get the materials, and build the ship. He could use some scraps from the ship they flew here on. Leo sat at a picnic table and started designing the ship. He took his father's advice. He put what was needed first, and afterword put some features that would make the ship perfect. When he was done sketching, he stood and admired his work. He smiled and nodded. He was very pleased with his work. Hazel was walking by. Leo saw her, and his face brightened. He never really noticed how pretty she was. Her dark, curly hair fell beautifully on her small framed shoulders. "Hazel!" He yelled. She looked at him. When she saw it was him calling her, her face hardened. He looked just like Sammy. "Percy told you you're one of the seven right?" She nodded. Her mind seemed elsewhere. "I just designed the ship and I was wondering if you can check it out."

"Yeah, of course." She said. Her voice seemed full of thought. He gripped her hand and pulled her over. When he touched her, she stiffened. He gave her the same reassuring eyes Sammy did. When they reached the table he sat. She stayed standing.

"I'm not going to bite." He said playfully. She gave a nervous giggle, but inside it really did make her laugh. He patted the seat beside him. She sat. Leo opened the blue prints and she stared in amazement.

"Sammy- I mean Leo. This is amazing! You designed this?" He nodded proudly. He smiled at her. "Well, we're going to be a proud group riding in that ship." She smiled. This may have been the first time he has seen her smile since he's arrived at the camp.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Leo asked. She nodded. "Why do you always call me Sammy?" He said it so nonchalantly it almost hurt. Sammy was a touchy subject to Hazel. It showed on her face.

"He- he was my old friend." She managed. "He and I used to be really, really close. Then _life_ got in the way, and we lost touch. You remind me of him _so_ much. Each time I see you, I see him." She started to cry. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Leo said. He put his arm around her. She stiffened. "It's okay. I know how you feel. When I was younger, I lost my mom to a fire. I still see her everywhere I go." He looked at her with comforting eyes. This may have been as calm as he's ever been. "Who's your parent? Godly one I mean."

"Hades." She said. She said it as if his name was a forbidden curse. He nodded. "You?"

"Hephaestus. Uh, I mean Vulcan." He gave her a dopey smirk. She giggled and stood.

"It was nice to really meet you, Leo. I know we're going to be great friends." He smiled and so did she. He nodded.

"Same." He said. He nodded and smiled wide. When she left he was sure. He was in love with Hazel.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth POV

Was Piper right? Was she a traitor? She was only trying to save Percy. Annabeth sighed. She walked down a pathway. While she was walking someone grabbed her from behind. They covered her mouth and held her hips tightly. She struggled to get free. The person turned her around. She let out a sigh of relief. It was only Percy. He adjusted his hands and held her hips. He gave her a big smile. She couldn't help but giggle. Then she slapped him.

"Don't EVER do that to me again!" She screamed. She looked pretty upset. But the he gave her that look. That look that always makes her feel better. His seaweed green eyes mesmerize her. She couldn't help but smile. They looked into each other's eyes. Both filled with love. He kissed her. She put her arms around his neck. When he released her she was care-free. Nothing could ruin this moment…except Leo that is.

"Hey guys! Oh, did I interrupt something? Anyway I just designed the ship. I got everyone together. We're at the picnic bench at the other end of the camp. We need to talk about this soon. We need to leave this place as soon as possible. So, c'mon!" He ran towards the benches. Percy gave her a silly smile and shrugged. They ran behind Leo. This camp is huge! `Even for someone with ADHD this is tiring. When they finally reached the picnic bench, Annabeth was exhausted. She sat down next to Percy on the end seat of the bench.

"We are all together, now what?" Piper asked. Jason had his arm around her. Frank and Hazel weren't even next to each other. She kept looking at Leo. Leo also kept looking at her.

"Well, if we are going to get this ship down in five days, we need to assign tasked for each person to do." Leo said. "So, um I made a list of the jobs and who I think should get them. Percy and Jason, I need you to start scrapping the old ship and begin to build the new. Use reusable things from the old ship." Percy and Jason looked at each other and nodded. "Piper and Hazel, you two need to find other materials for the ship, and help put together the minor details. And Annabeth and Frank, you need to find a location we can use to build it, where we can dock it, and how we will get it from the location to the dock." They nodded.

"Well, what about you?" Piper asked.

"Oh, right me. I'm the…um…observation manager. That's it. Yeah. I make sure everyone is doing their job." Leo smiled proudly. Everyone shook their head.

"No way, repair boy!" Piper stood. "You're the handy one here. We need you working more than anyone else. You will work with Percy and Jason." Leo sighed and nodded. Everyone giggled.

"This may actually work." Hazel said.

"This will work." Percy said confidently. Everyone nodded. It will work.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy POV 

Percy couldn't believe everything that's happened. It's only been a couple days. So much as changed. It's nonstop for a demigod. Even though he has ADHD he still wants to have some time alone; with Annabeth. They've never gotten a moment alone. It's always been to short. No amount of time is long enough with Annabeth. He loved her so much. That's why he had to make sure she went on the quest. He couldn't be away from her any more.

Him and Jason we at the old ship scrapping some parts and pieces. Jason and him didn't talk much. It was almost awkward. There was a weird tension. When it almost got extremely awkward Leo came up and gripped their shoulder.

"Hey! Just wanted to make sure you're working. Great Job!" When Leo was about to leave, Piper walked up to him. She had her chocolate brown hair pulled up in a high pony tail. She wore an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with short jean shorts.

"Leo…" She said threatening. "You need to work. We have less than five days to build this damn ship!" She gave him a stern look. Percy could tell she was charm speaking him. He didn't know how he knew. Maybe Drew charm speaked him so much he knew the feeling so well. She walked to Jason. "Hey." She said in an upbeat voice. Funny how she could switch moods so easily. One of the wonders of a woman. Jason and Piper looked into each other's eyes. Percy could tell they were in love. Jason kissed her.

"Hey you two! Break it up!" Leo yelled playfully. "Get back to work!" He laughed. They separated. Piper gave him a sharp look. He knew he was on her bad side now. Pipers not any ordinary Aphrodite girl. If you mess with one of them, they'll play a girly prank on you. If you mess with Piper you get a dagger to your throat. She gave Jason a quick kiss goodbye. Then she walked away with a confident look. Jason smiled. "C'mon! Back to work!" They all went back to scrapping the ship, but now they had Leo and he was much more talkative.

Dusk finally came. They had and entire pile of useable scraps from the ship. When they were finally done they herd horns. Percy had a interested look.

"What day is today?" Percy asked.

"Friday. Why?" Leo said.

"The wars games are today. That's what those horns are for. We got to go!" Percy announced. He ran towards to horn. Jason and Leo looked at each other confused. They followed Percy. He ran as fast as he could. He knew how important the war games are to the Romans. If they were late, well he didn't want to think of the punishment. When they finally reached the site, Leo and Jason stared in awe. Leo's mouth dropped.

"Whoa" Leo said. Jason nodded in agreement. Everything was built well and sturdy. All the materials were rich and strong. "Now we need these people to build our ship." Leo said. It looked like he was brainstorming. He spied a ladder attached to a stone building. He smirked. Leo ran towards the ladder and started to climb.

"Leo what are you doing?" Percy yelled. Leo ignored him and kept climbing. When he reached the top he yelled to everyone.

"Hey…uhh…everyone. So I couldn't help but admire your buildings and stuff, and we need help. We need to build a huge ship in about 4 days. I need your help." He said. He sounded so honest and sincere. There was lots of murmuring from the campers. Reyna stood above everyone. She signaled them to silence. She had great power and confidence. Jason looked at her with respect.

"The Romans don't help anybody. You seven must prove yourself worthy." She thought for a minute. "I've got it. Today's war games are going to be a little different. If they truly are the seven strongest demigods, then they can be us. They will be face with thousands of monsters on the way. Why not give them a little prep? Here's the deal. We will help you build you're ship, if you can defeat ten of our strongest men. Do we have a deal?" She said everything with such confidence and elegance. All seven demigods looked at each other. They all nodded. They had no choice.

"Deal." Jason announced. Ten demigods stepped forward. The destined seven stepped forward as well. They were assigned there territory. Reyna explained the rules.

"A team is only as strong as its weakest link. Amy step forward." A girl in a purple shirt and ripped jeans stepped forward. She had short blonde hair and was very tan. She looked around sixteen.

"Daughter of Mars" She said proudly.

"Piper step forward." She said her name with a tinge of satisfaction.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked with attitude. She didn't want to admit it, but she always wondered is she was the weakest.

"You're a child of Aphrodite, Piper. Compared with The big three, Mars, and Athena, you would have no chance."

Piper balled her fists. She was very upset. She didn't dare to look back at her teammates. She hesitantly took a step forward. Reyna smiled.

"Good girl. First team to capture the other team's weakest link wins. You will have five minutes to discuss your battle plan. May the best team win."


	13. Chapter 13

Jason POV

"We need to get this plan now!" Annabeth said. She had a sense of urgency in her voice. She was daughter of Athena after all.

"Well we should have a person looking after Piper. She is the king in a game of chess." Percy said. Annabeth's face lit up.

"That's it! This whole thing is a game of chess! Piper's the king. She should stay put. One person needs to be by her and protect her, like the queen. All of the others are the less important pieces such as the bishops, knights, and pawns. Understood? We need the other people to fight of the other army and capture their king and bring them back here. Once we move forward we can move back. What we need to do is assign the place of the queen." Annabeth was on a roll. She had the whole thing planned.

"I'll be the queen." Percy said. "We need to make sure Piper doesn't get caught." No one disagreed.

"Well, Piper? What do you have to say about all of this?" Annabeth asked.

"I trust Percy with my life." Piper said. She couldn't manage to say anymore. She was very upset she was known as the weak link.

"I know the perfect place to hide her; in a tunnel. There's a bunch underground. I can take her there." Hazel said. Everyone nodded.

"So, we are really going through with this." Jason said. Everyone exchanged looks. The horns blew. It signaled that it was one minute till the games.

"Let's go hide her." Hazel said. She ran towards the woods. Piper and Percy followed. Hazel stopped at a rock. She lifted it and revealed a tunnel. She signaled for them to go in fast. When they were both in Hazel closed the door. She and Percy were left alone in the tunnel. They didn't talk much. Piper was still pretty upset. She didn't want to believe she was the weakest link.

"Piper, you're not weak. You're incredibly strong. You not like other Aphrodite girls. I wouldn't call anybody on this team a weak link. We each have different powers, but they are all equally important." He looked at her. There were a couple torches on the walls. They lit his eyes so perfectly.

"Thank you, Percy." She responded. They heard a clunk. Piper was about to squeak, but Percy covered her mouth.

"Maybe she's in here." They heard a voice say. It was deep and confident. It was no one from our team. A bunch of other men grunted with satisfaction. They must think they are so clever they found the tunnel. Percy stood. He whispered in her ear.

"Stay put. I'll handle this." She couldn't protest. He walked away. A minute later she herd the clashing of swords. Many men grumbled with rage. Percy was beating them so far but how much more can he take? She heard the unsettling noise of a loud bang. The laughter of men shout through the tunnel. Piper didn't know what to do. She went to leave but when she tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. It was locked. She kept pushing at it. She was trapped.


	14. Chapter 14

Piper POV

Piper kept pushing at the door but it wouldn't open. She heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. She pushed even harder. She started to panic. Then, out of nowhere, a man grabbed her mouth and body hard. He was harsh. It was painful when he held her, unlike Percy or Jason. He threw her down on the cold, hard tunnel floor. He treated her like a doll. Like nothing. Her mouth was still grasped by the kidnapper.

"Well, aren't you a pretty weak link?" He said. All the others laughed. She would slap him, but she knew better. She needed to let him do what he wants. As much as she hated it, it's what must be done. She heard a random thump. The other men didn't notice it. They gagged her mouth with a piece of cloth. The wrapped her hands tightly. She tried to stop them by wiggling her hands but they wouldn't stop. A man grabbed her feet and tied them very tightly. She squealed in pain. Her instincts jolted in and she kicked the man tying her legs.

"Hey! Watch it! We can do much worse. And you better toughen up if you're going to be on the quest. No wonder you're the weakest link." She grunted angrily. She couldn't talk through the gag. She wished she could. Talking was her only defense. She need to charm speak. "Stand!" He commanded. She stayed seated. If she couldn't escape, she wasn't going to go along with the enemy. He bent down to her level. "Hey, you better listen to me." She rolled her eyes at him. "Grab her." He commanded a man. She was lifted off the ground. She kicked and struggled. She knew the others will come to help her. If not she will make it take as long as possible to get to their base. She kicked more. The carrier was grunting in pain. The leader heard him. "Put her down." The man dropped her. The leader took off her gag. "Are you going to make this hard for me?"

"As long as I'm tied up, yes. Now let me go!" She ordered. This may have been the one chance to charm speak. He untied her hands when he realized what had happened.

"She can charm speak!" He announced. A murmur went through the crowd. While they were distracted with that she pulled out her dagger. She cut the ropes binding her legs and stood. A man pulled out his sword. They dueled. The clashing of swords filled the tunnel. She unarmed him and cornered him against a wall. She held the dagger to his throat. She smiled. She gave them a look implying that she knew what she was doing. She turned and saw 4 swords pointed at her. She was now cornered. She took a deep breath and dropped her dagger. The unarmed solider picked It up and pointed it at her. If they lost this battle, it would be her fault. "C'mon." The leader said. Her pushed her along. Before she can protest the leader pointed a sword at her. He smiled. "Move it!"

She had no other choice but to do as she was told. She prayed to the gods to help her. They knew she would try and charm speak so they had one man hold their hand to her mouth. This may have been one of the most uncomfortable positions she's been in. She was being lead for a while now. She started seeing a light. She lost all hope. She was going to be captured for good. When they turned the corner all hope was back. She saw Percy and Jason standing there fully armed. She smiled under the hand. Jason gave her a look. She knew what she had to do. She bit the guy's hand. He let go and bellowed in pain. She ran and joined Jason and Percy. They gave her a sword. She held it confidently.

_Fight, Piper! These men were cruel to you. You are not the weakest link! No child of Aphrodite should be treated like that. Show them what mama gave you!_ It was her mom. She nodded. She charged at them. She fought and unarmed each man until she was face to face with the leader. She quickly unarmed him. She put the sword to his throat.

"I may be a child of Aphrodite, but I am not the weakest link." He nodded in fear. She lowered her sword and walked out of the tunnel with pride. Percy and Jason followed.

"Piper that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Percy asked.

"Aphrodite isn't the weakest link." She said proudly.

"You were incredible." Jason said. They kissed. Horns blew from the distance. They separated. "We won. And it's all because of you." Piper smiled. When everyone was collected, Reyna announced that the seven destined demigods won and that the Roman camp must help us build the ship. Our team cheered. Piper smiled. She wasn't the weakest link.


	15. Chapter 15

Leo POV

Leo had to admit; he was pretty nervous about the war games. Having everything on the line was a big deal. Without the help of the romans, the ship would never be built in time. Piper did a great job down there. Against all the odds she succeeded. I mean like she up against 6 men. From what he'd head they were real jerks to her. He's never thought of Piper as the weakest link. To be honest, he always thought of himself of the weak one. All he could do is build things. He thought Piper was amazing, and extremely powerful. While Piper was fending of practically a whole army, Annabeth was capturing Amy. According to Annabeth, she wasn't too hard to catch. The war games have just ended.

"Piper, that was unbelievable!" Jason said and hugged her. She looked as if she was still in shock.

"Piper, what happened down there?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Well, Percy and I heard a thump. He ran to check it out. Then I heard another thump. The men became to get closer. I tried to escape but it was locked somehow. The men grabbed me and tied me up. They ordered me to do a lot of things, but I refused to obey. I once tried to charm speak and got my arms untied. I cut my leg binds and pulled my dagger. I unarmed one man and put my dagger to his throat. When I turned, I saw four swords pointed at me. I had to obey this time. I walked with them. Then at the end I saw Percy and Jason. They handed me a sword. I unarmed each man and cornered their leader last. Percy, Jason, and I left the tunnel proudly and that's all." Everyone looked at her in shock.

"That's incredible!" Frank said. His buff body not matching his baby face. He had his arm around Hazel. Leo looked at her. He practically died inside. She saw his face and gave an apologetic look. Leo was sure they had sparks.

"Piper that shows how powerful our team is. Thank you." Annabeth said. Piper looked down. She didn't like to be put on the spot. Jason put his arm around her and Percy put his arm around Annabeth. Leo stood alone. Piper saw him and smiled.

"Leo get over here." Piper said. She put her arm around her in a sisterly way. He was so grateful to have Piper as a friend. The group of men from the tunnel walked to the seven demigods. Piper saw them. "What do they want?" She asked with a tinge of irritation in her voice. The men stopped and the leader stepped forward. He pulled out Piper's dagger. She looked at him.

"You dropped it in the tunnel. I just wanted to return it." He said. His voice has a friendlier edge to it. Piper stepped forward and grabbed it from him.

"Thank you." She started to walk back to Jason and Leo when he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him confused.

"Hey, if you need anything on your quest just tell me. Give me a call or something." She nodded gratefully.

"What's your name?"

"Justin Cook." He replied. Piper smiled at him then walked back to Jason and Leo. "Oh, and one more thing. In the tunnel, I thought you were going to be an easy catch. You being daughter of Aphrodite and all. I figured out you weren't an average daughter of Aphrodite when I first grabbed you. You fought back. You're clever, Piper."

"Thanks." She said gratefully. He nodded and walked away. His strait brown hair blew in the wind.

"He was so flirting with you." Leo said.

"Who cares?" she replied. "I already have a boyfriend." She hugged Jason tightly. It was already dark. Piper yawned.

"We should get some rest. Tomorrow we will be building the ship all day." Percy said. Everyone dispersed. Leo stayed and sat on a bench. Hazel saw him and walked to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Nothing." He said. He looked down. Hazel sat next to him.

"Leo, I ne-" A huge chunk of gold rose from the ground. Leo stared at it with delight. He reached for it. "No!" She screamed. She put her arm out, then she made a tight fist and threw her arm down. The piece of gold shattered and decomposed. He looked at then ground in horror. "Leo.."

"What was that? We could've bought a ship with that."

"They're cursed. Leo… I'm cursed. Those jewels ruined my life. They will bring people terrible fortune." Hazel explained everything to him. She did leave out the part about Sammy actually being her boyfriend. Leo looked at her with hurt eyes.

"Hazel," he grabbed her hands, "I'm sorry I got upset about the jewel. I didn't know…everything. Hazel, I think I love you." He kissed her. When it was over she gulped. Even his voice was like Sammy's. She looked at him in shock. She kissed him back. He reminded her so much of Sammy she couldn't help herself.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She said. She ran off to her cabin. Leo sat alone then stood. He nodded and smiled and walked to his cabin. He was so in love with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was heading straight to her cabin when Percy tapped her on the shoulder. He gave her a big smile.

"Follow me." He said. He took her hand and took her to the mystery place.

"Where are we going?" She asked. She had a playful edge to her voice. She missed how playful they were with each other. When they met she hated Percy. Then she got to be best friends with him. And now they are in love. It's amazing how different you can feel for someone. Percy kept tugging her to wherever he was taking her.

"Close your eyes." He told her. She did as he ordered. He pulled her a little more then said the one word she's been waiting for. "Open." She did as he told. There was a small pond with a little rowboat. She let out a laugh.

"Oh my gods." She laughed. "What is this?" She smiled at him.

"It's a date. I see something like this in all the romantic movies. The couple goes out in a boat alone for a while, when it's nice and quiet. I thought now would be the only time." He smiled and gestured for her to get in the boat. "Ladies first." She smiled and gave him a little curtsey. She climbed in the boat and he climbed in after her. He took her hands and smiled at her. "You're so beautiful."

"Well I'm no Aphrodite." She joked.

"You are to me." She couldn't help but smile at him. "You know what this makes me think of? That time one our first quest when we had to go on the love ride together."

"And almost got eaten alive by spiders? Hm, I'm not very fond of that memory." He laughed and so did she. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him. She started thinking about Gaea and their agreement.

"Would you do anything for the one you love?" She asked.

"I'd do anything for you, Annabeth. Do you know how much I thought about you while we were apart? Ask Hazel and Frank, I talked about you every day. I thought about you all the time."

"Same. I was a mess. You were all I thought about. You were what all the camp thought about. Percy you were on everybody's mind." She said that so sincerely. She yawned and leaned on Percy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her dream was reflecting back on their first quest. Everything that had happened to them. All the feelings so began to feel for him. They were all there. It was like a collage of memories. Then it all faded to black. She heard voices.

"Look you stupid rock, you better let me go! My sister and six other demigods are coming to get me." The voice sounded very familiar. It was a boy.

_Nico, do you honestly believe that they are going to save you? Your sister has plenty of drama already. Percy is probably very mad at you for lying to him. You are a low priority to them. Maybe if I don't kill them first, they will consider saving you._ Nico DiAngelo? Bianca's brother? He couldn't be. Image started to fade in.

"You're lying! My sister would never leave me behind!" The image was almost fully back. It _was_ Nico. He was in chains. She couldn't see Gaea though.

_Like Bianca? _Gaea said in a malicious voice. Nico's face went pale.

"Don't you dare talk about her! I can't wait till they kill you. They will prevail! You're going to lose. You have no power, the only thing you have is powerful monsters working for you.

_Watch it boy. I have a secret weapon that no one will expect. _Annabeth knew that was her. Annabeth had to make a choice when the time came.

"Go to the underworld, Gaea! This time don't rise!" Nico was so angry. When Gaea was about to respond the dream went black. She abruptly woke up. Her head was on Percy's lap.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy asked with concern. She told Percy her dream, but did leave out the part about her assisting Gaea…maybe. "Oh my gods." He held Annabeth gently and comforted her. "Everything will be okay. We will save Nico, and defeat Gaea. Trust me." He looked into her eyes. It was dawn. The sun painted the sky with the most beautiful colors.

"Wow." Annabeth said admiring the sky.

"Yeah. Wow is right." Percy agreed. He put his arm around her and they stared at the sunrise together.


	17. Chapter 17

Percy POV

Percy and Annabeth talked on that boat for the rest of the time. They had so much to talk about. They've been separated eight months. Percy rowed the boat back to shore. He stood and Annabeth pushed him in the water. She laughed and stuck her hand out to help him back in the boat. When he took it he pulled her in. She screamed and laughed. She splashed him. The played a little more, then Piper and Jason came by. They were holding hands. When Piper saw them she knew she interrupted a moment. She pulled Jason away and smiled at Annabeth. She returned Piper a thankful look. He took her hands and sunk beneath the water. Annabeth was able to breathe thanks to his powers. She mouthed the words _I love you. _Percy replied with _I love you too._ She pointed to go up and he nodded.

"I think we need to go help build the ship." Annabeth said. Percy agreed. They climbed out of the pound. They were both soaking wet. Annabeth squeezed all the water out of her silky, blonde hair. "I can't believe we were here all night." She said. They both laughed. He stood and reached out his hand. Annabeth grabbed it and he helped her up. "I'm going to run to the cabin and change."

"Same." They ran off in opposite directions. Percy was very satisfied. Finally, an uninterrupted moment with Annabeth. He ran into the empty cabin and ripped off his shirt. He looked under his mattress and found a torn up orange t-shirt. He inspected it like it was evidence. He threw it on. He felt a rush of power. So much has happened in that shirt. He also wore a clean pair of blue jeans. He ran out of the cabin and looked around. He heard a scream. It came from cabin 3. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled. He ran at full speed to her cabin. He came in to find her holding a note. Her face was pale. She was still wet and unchanged. "Annabeth?" She looked up startled. She wrinkled the note. "What is it?" Percy asked with concern.

"A p-prank from one of the campers." She shuddered. She never shudders. Something was not right. Was she lying to him? "When I opened the note a, um, spider came out." She said _um._ She never says _um_. "Percy, I need some time alone. Just a couple minutes to think. I'm sorry." Percy couldn't speak. He just couldn't. If he did he didn't know what would come out. Tears, yelling, nothing? He didn't want to take his chances. He ran out. He ran to the only safe place he knew; the water. He ran to the pond he was just at. When he arrived at the site, he kneeled down by it a splashed the water on his face. It gave him a feeling nothing else can. It energizes him. The water is the one place he can think. When the rippled faded he stared at his reflection. His dark hair was so long it was almost covering his green eyes. He stared a moment longer and splashed the reflection. Percy stood and walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

Jason POV

Piper and Jason were on the way to help build the ship when he saw Percy and Annabeth in the pond. At first Jason didn't understand why Piper was pulling him away, but he soon realized her reasons. Piper and I always wanted uninterrupted moments, so do Annabeth and Percy. Jason and Piper were walked to the ship hand in hand, when Jason dragged her under a tree. He romantically pinned her against the tree. She looked stunning. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap and distressed jeans. Her hair was wrapped in a messy bun. Strands of hair framed her face perfectly.

"You're so beautiful." Jason said. He couldn't contain his love for her. She blushed. When Jason was about to kiss her she stopped him.

"C'mon lover boy. We need to build that ship." Piper took his hand and led him to the ship. He couldn't say no to Piper. It wasn't the charm speaking either. He was just so in love with her that he couldn't refuse anything. When they reached the ship they saw a lot of purple shirts building a ship. The frame was already done. Leo had a crayon drawing in his hand. Commanding the crew to build the ship according to the drawing.

"Leo, we are here to help. What can we do?" Piper asked

"Uhh, go help…umm…Justin. He's over there." Leo pointed to the right corner of the ship. Justin stood with two other men. He seemed to be ordering them to do something. Piper looked at him with hard eyes. Leo knew Justin had a thing for her. His brown hair was messy and untouched. Jason pulled Piper over too Justin. She was hesitant at first but soon realized she had no choice. She needed to pretend that Justin didn't have a crush on her. When we finally reached Justin Jason tapped his shoulder and he turned around. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Hey Jason." He looked into Piper's hazel eyes. His were a smoky gray. They looked like Annabeth's. "Hi Piper" He said her name with a softer tone in his voice. Almost in a flirting way. She gave him a polite nod.

"What can we do to help?" Jason asked. His voiced seemed so ignorant. Like he had no clue that Justin may make a move.

"We need five more poles of steel. Can you grab them for us?" Jason nodded and looked at Piper.

"I'll go with him!" Piper eagerly suggested. She ran to his side, but was forcefully pulled back by Justin's strong, hard hands. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"We actually need you to help out here. You can handle the poles, right Jason?" Justin said. There was a manipulating and challenge tone to voice. Jason gave a hesitant nod and walked to retrieve the poles. "Piper, can you go tighten some bolts over there?" Justin asked. He voice seemed to have many layers of feelings. Too confusing for even Piper to understand. She nodded and walked towards the bolts. She looked around the ground, but couldn't find the wrench.

"Hey, where's the wrench?" Piper asked with a smidge of irritation in her voice. Justin looked up with a satisfied look on his face.

"Oh right. It's over here." Justin pointed to the back of the ship. She walked over and bent down to grab it. When she jolted up she saw something she did not expect at all. Justin was pointing a sword to her. "I'm sorry Piper. But this is not what it looks like."

"What's going on?" Piper asked trying to keep a calm composure.

"Follow me and you won't get hurt." He said. He seemed to be doing this for someone else and not for himself. Piper looked at him with hate in her eyes.

"I thought I could trust you." She said.

"C'mon, we got to go."

Leo was working hard on the ship when he noticed something out of the ordinary. He saw Justin with his sword out, but worst of all a brown lock of hair was insight too. He quickly inferred it was Piper's. When both things vanished Leo knew something was up. He slowly followed them and bumped into Jason carrying poles of steel.

"Watch it!" Jason said.

"I think Piper's in trouble!" Leo told Jason. They exchanged and urgent look. Leo ran after Justin and Jason followed. Jason is not going to lose Piper again!


	19. Chapter 19

Piper POV

Piper was not expecting this to happen. She thought she can somewhat trust Justin. She felt like she was always the one being the damsel in distress. Justin nonchalantly led her to a small rock. He lifted it and revealed a narrow tunnel.

"Um, yeah I don't really want to be in a tunnel with you again." Piper added. She looked pleadingly at Justin. He nodded to the tunnel. "Don't make me!" Piper charmspeaked.

"No use in charm speaking me, Piper. I've been trained against it." His voice seemed deadly serious. She hesitantly climbed down into the dark, dull tunnel. While getting pushed against her will she felt the cold touch of silver against her delicate skin. This tunnel had no lights at all. It was pitch black. She felt like she heard other footsteps but didn't think much of it. "Stop!" Jason commanded. "The tunnel ends here." Piper felt for a ladder and climbed up. She entered a small room. On the door hung a sign 'Reyna's Office'. Piper curiously looked around. Justin lowered the sword. Piper noticed a girl sitting at Reyna's desk. She had short blonde hair, and skin like a surfer; golden tan. Her eyes were a dark green, nothing like Percy's light green ones. The huge difference was that the surfer girl's eyes were filled with hatred and rage, unlike Percy's filled with love and compassion. She looked very familiair, but Piper couldn't but her finger on it. Piper looked at Justin confused. He pulled out the chair across from the other girl and motions for Piper to sit.

"I'd rather stand." Piper added. Jason looked at her pleadingly; like he needed this to work out. Piper was so confused. The girl motioned for him to pull out his sword. He did. Piper looked at the sharp tip with hatred. That is the tool that kills people, that's makes them go against their will, that causes war. That blade tip was the center of all wars. Piper reluctantly sat in the chair.

"You're an Aphrodite child?" The girl asked. Piper nodded, her face started to turn red, but she wasn't sure if it was with anger or with embarrassment. The girl stood up. She was lean and tall. She walked to Piper and undid her bun. Her choppy, chocolate brown hair spilled over her shoulders. The girl examined Piper with such discrimination. Everything was wrong about her. Piper reached for her dagger.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded. "And why are you in Reyna's office?"

"You know who I am, trust me. And if you don't remember, you will soon." Her voice sounding threatening. "Reyna's out doing business and so I'd think she won't mind me keeping her office warm for her." She kept stepping towards Piper, and Piper replied by stepping back. It kept happening till Piper was pinned against the wall. Amy held her sword. Justin saw her. Amy pulled out her sword and pointed it at him.

"Amy stop!" He yelled. Amy…that's it!

"You were the weak link!" Piper exclaimed. Maybe not her best choice of words. Amy was so furious that she unleashed her sword and sung it around. Piper ducted quickly and let out a loud scream. During it Amy covered her mouth. Piper followed her instincts and bit Amy's hand. She let out a grunt. Piper ran to the other side of the office and pulled out her dagger in defense. "Hold up! Why are you attacking me? I didn't do anything to you."

"Stupid girl! You completely ruined my reputation at this camp. I Amy, daughter or Mars, God of war, lost to a skimpy Aphrodite girl. Do you know how much trash I've gotten since the games?" Piper nervously shaked her head. "A lot!" Amy yelled with rage. Her green eyes held complete rage and hate.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened. I really am. I don't want you to get a bad reputation at your camp. Honestly. I needed to win that though. We needed to get this ship built. They future of the world depends on it." Amy was silent for a moment. Then she charged at Piper with her sword. Piper gaped and ran towards the door. She tried to open but I seemed to be locked. When Piper looked at Amy she was swinging a silver key back and forth. Piper looked at the key with determined eyes. She jumped and tried to grab it but Amy threw the key in the air away from Piper. Piper hit the floor hard. Her arms ached with unbearable pain. Then the worst thing that could happen happened. Her head started to ache. The pain was too much to take. She cried in pain. When she looked up she saw Amy standing over her with her sword in hand.

"Prepare to pay you Greek!" Amy declared. Piper had terror filled eyes. When Amy was about to strike, Justin took Amy's arm. She gave him a murderous look. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt her!" Justin replied. He looked at Piper. Her head was still in a lot of pain, but she was able to hear everything.

"Justin! We had a deal. You would help me with this, in exchange for keeping your secret. Do you want to break the deal? You will be exposed, no one will accept you. You would be an outcast forever. Is that what you want?" Justin looked puzzled and conflicted.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Justin said proudly. "If I will be an outcast forever, so be it! My secret isn't worth letting someone get hurt. She's strong, and loyal, and tougher than you will ever be." Justin stood tall. He knelt down and held Piper gently. Amy stood in shock. She's never been talked to that way before. "She won't hurt you." Justin reassured. His brown hair hanging over his face. Piper felt like she can trust him. She knew she could trust him. She collected herself and stood. She stood proud and tall.

"I am daughter of Aphrodite. I will not cower in fear to you." Then out of know where the headache got dramatically worse. She fell to her knees in pain. She screamed out of pure pain. Justin quickly snatched the key from Amy and tried to unlock the door. While unlocking it the key snapped in two. He looked at it in fear. Small pieces if dirt was on the break of the key.

"Gaea." Justin whispered to himself. Piper was on the ground crying in pain. "We're trapped!" Justin said. Piper kept screaming in pain. They were stuck.


	20. Chapter 20

Leo POV

Leo and Jason have been following Justin and Piper for a while now. Leo can see the fear and rage in Jason's electric blue eyes. He kept grunting words that Leo would rather not repeat.

"You know, man. Piper will be okay. She can take care of herself. She's strong, and smart. I trust her, and so should you. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Leo encouraged Jason.

"I don't want to think of it." Jason said. His voice was cold and hard. It wasn't his usual upbeat and safe voice. They were in the middle of the tunnel when they completely lost Piper. It was pitch black and they couldn't see anything. They were fumbling around the tunnel when Leo had a brilliant idea.

"Tool belt!" Leo yelled. He reached into his magical tool belt and pulled out a head light. He quickly strapped it to his head. He fiddled with it until it was comfortably fit on his head. He pushed the on button and shined his light towards Jason. It shined write into his eyes and he quickly looked away.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing!" Jason yelled with an irritated voice. Leo gave a small laugh.

"Sorry." Leo apologized. Leo examined the tunnel. The artificial light bounced off the walls and reflected across the tunnel. Leo followed the tunnel for a little longer. He fumbled upon an exit in the tunnel. "Jason! Come here!" Leo yelled "I found an exit!" Jason rapidly ran to Leo's side. They stared at the exit for a moment, exchanged an urgent look, and climbed out of the tunnel. When they were both out, they inspected where they were. They concluded that they were in the middle of a hall wall. They heard a blood curdling scream and they both simultaneously looked to the same spot; a door.

"Piper!" Jason yelled! He ran to the door, but it was almost impossible. Rocks kept rising form the ground and made Jason trip and fall. They didn't stop. They kept rising and wouldn't stop. Jason began to get frustrated. He yelled in rage. He began to here even more cries of pain. "Piper! Don't worry. Nothing will hurt you!" Jason yelled again. "Gaea, stop!" Jason tried to charm speak but it sounded nothing like Piper. Leo was watching the rocks rise and sink below the earth again. Even more screams escaped the room. Each cry Jason heard, the more determined he was to reach Piper. He heard one more scream and it pushed him over the edge. He was lifted off the ground with a burst of air. He looked down and gave a small smile. He flew himself to the door and planted his feet firmly on the ground. He gave Leo a look of satisfaction. The rocks kept coming though. Jason heard a snap from inside the room. He also heard a grunt that sounded like the word _Gaea_. Then he heard another two words that made his insides melt to goo. "We're trapped!" A familiar voice said. Jason fiddled with the handle. "Piper? Are you in there?" Jason asked with a sense of urgency in voice.

"I'm not sure who this is, but we need help. Yes, Piper is in here. And she's in trouble. She has a terrible headache and she is in a tremendous amount of pain. The key snapped in the door and it's locked from both the inside and out. Can you pick a lock?" The voice asked. Jason let out a small sigh of relief, but was also even more scared about Piper.

"No, I can't." Jason admitted.

"I can!" Leo exclaimed. He reached into his tool belt and pulled out an ID card. Leo jumped over the rocks with full determination. He needed to reach Piper before it was too late. He slipped many times but reached the door eventually. "Just need to angle this right…" He placed the card into the door slot and made a gap. "And now pull!" Leo yanked the door open. Jason's eyes were filled with pain when he saw Piper crying on the ground in agony. He quickly ran over to her and held her tight.

"Everything will be alright." He comforted her. Justin held the door open so it doesn't lock. Leo walked to Amy with an accusing look on his face.

"What happened?" Leo demanded. She explained everything to them. Piper started to calm down. They all carried her to the infirmary. They gave her some nectar and Jason watched her sleep. Leo walked up to Jason an hour or two later. "You're lucky Jason. To have Piper; the girl you love. I wish I had the girl I loved. He thought of Hazel.

"I'm lucky to have you as a friend, Leo. Without you Piper may not be in the condition she is in now. Thank you." The smiled at each other. Piper grunted and her eye's fluttered open. Jason gave her a hug. She mouthed the words _thank you_ to Leo. He gave her a nod and stood. He walked out the infirmary door only to find Hazel standing there alone. Her dark curly hair fell on her shoulders so beautifully. Her golden eyes mesmerized him. He looked at her and she looked back.

"Hey, Leo…look about the other day-" Leo kissed her. She stared at him with wide eyes. Leo felt so embarrassed he stormed off. He was so overwhelmed with love. His curly hair fell into his face. He sat under a tree and pouted. He pulled out a screw driver and looked at his reflection. His curls almost covering his dark eyes. He stabbed it into the earth.


	21. Chapter 21

Annabeth POV

Annabeth has been feeling terrible all day. She hated to lie to Percy, but she couldn't tell him what the note really said. If she did, he may never think of her the same way. And she wasn't lying completely. A spider did come out of it. After Percy left the cabin Annabeth took one more glance at the note and quickly ripped it up. The words haunted her.

_Annabeth, don't go back on our deal. Do you want Percy, you, and all the others to suffer great pain? When you make a promise to a goddess, you keep it. A _wise_ demigod never goes back on their word._ _And you Annabeth are a wise demigod. If you do go back on your word, imagine this; millions of spiders crawling on your skin. Embedding themselves into you. Think of that and multiply it by a thousand. Do you want the world to suffer that pain? Think wisely._

_-__Gaea_

Annabeth's skin still had goose bumps on her skin. She needed to find Percy and apologize. She left her cabin a quietly closed the door behind her. The sun was shining bright. The glare burned Annabeth's gray eyes. She scanned the camp. No sight of Percy. She walked out into the fields. She kept jumping at every sight of brown-black hair. Her heart began to pump faster at the sight of green eyes. She must have seen at least ten guys she thought was Percy. Annabeth gave up. She was exhausted. She sat on a log and pouted. Her grey eyes were filled with concern. Leo was walking down a pathway when he saw Annabeth on the log alone. He looked troubled. He walked to her and sat beside her. He analyzed her grey eyes for a moment. Her hair was put in two low pigtails that framed her face.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked. His voice had a sense of regret in it.

"I made a mistake." Annabeth admitted. She hated to admit her wrong doings but this time she had no choice.

"Yeah, I did too." Leo confided. Leo looked at him with confused eyes. Leo pulled out his screw driver and analyzed it. It was dirty, like it's been put inside the ground. He tried to look at his reflection, but the dirt got in the way. He looked up and saw Hazel walking by. She saw him too. She looked torn and on the verge to tears. Her golden eyes sparkled in the sun. She ran away. Leo watched as she disappeared into a farther corner of the camp. When she was gone he stood. His curls dangling free in his tan face. "I got to go." Leo said coldly. He stormed of very upset. Annabeth sat on the log alone again. They sky began to darken as the sun sunk beneath vision. She thought about Nico, and how much trouble he was in. She also thought about how she was Gaea's secret weapon. Her eyes began to water. She started to wander the camp. She looked everywhere for Percy. Her blonde pigtails swished each time she'd rapidly turned her head. Her grey eyes were full of determination. While she was helplessly looking she ran into the person she least wanted too.

"Annabeth?" Octavian's eyes glowed with mischief. He gave her an obviously fake smile. She returned it to him with a horrifying stare.

"Good seeing you, Octavian." Annabeth lied. He had such bad energy. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. She tried to walk away and continue her pursuit for Percy, but he sharply grabbed her shoulder.

"So, you really expect the Romans to help you filthy Greeks?" Octavian asked. His voice was so evil, it even started to scare Annabeth.

"Why not? We did win the war games fair and square, right?" Annabeth innocently asked. She really hated Octavian.

"You stupid Graecus! Don't you see? We don't trust you, or any of you _Greeks_! This is are territory and you think you can come and take charge! I will never-" Octavian was interrupted from the best thing she's heard today.

"Octavian! Leave her alone!" Annabeth turned around only to find Percy standing behind her. His sea green eyes full of willpower. His dark, straight hair almost covered his eyes. He walked to her and stood beside her. "Octavian, don't you have better things to do? Like murdering a stuffed bear or something." Percy gave him a stern look. Octavian scoffed at Annabeth and Percy and walked away. They looked at each other. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak when Percy hugged her. Annabeth was shocked. She felt a huge sigh of relief. When they pulled away, Annabeth's eyes were filled with water. She was nervous to looked up. She was almost scared to make eye contact with Percy. She feared to look into his sea green eyes filled with rage. He noticed her looking down and he raised her chin. When she saw his eyes she was overwhelmed with pleasure. His eyes weren't filled with rage or hate, but with love and compassion. He kissed her. His soft lips pressed against hers. Annabeth felt like she was flying. When they pulled away, the looked lovingly into each other's eyes. He intertwined his fingers with hers and she put her head on her shoulder. They walked together into the glowing sunset.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Luvtwowrite here. This is my first author's note to you guys. Well I just want to say thank you to all of the people who have been reviewing and reading the story. You all drive me to update as soon as I can. I try to update as much as I can, but I have tons of homework and rehearsals for my acting. I hope you enjoy the chapter! All rights to Rick Riordan.**

Percy POV

When Annabeth lied to Percy, he was pretty upset. He felt mistreated, and betrayed. But through all of that, he never stopped loving her. He couldn't. His love was unconditional for her. He couldn't live without her beautiful grey eyes, her silky blonde hair, and her sarcastic remarks. They were all engraved into his heart. Without them he would feel incomplete. When they walked into the sunset together, he couldn't help but smile. After a while of them holding each other by the camp fire, Annabeth fell asleep in his lap. He picked her up and carried her to her cabin. When they got there he gently put her on her bunk and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and silently left the cabin. Percy was just wondering the camp. His sea green eyes looking at every detail. When he passed the infirmary he saw something he didn't expect. Jason was kneeling by a bedside; it almost looked like he was praying. Percy walked into the infirmary only to find Piper lying on the bed with her eyes closed and Jason knelt beside her. Percy shook his head in fear. He hadn't known Piper very long, but she felt like a sister to him. He felt the same way for her as he did for Hazel. They were a family and that it was Percy's job to protect her. He ran over to her and sat beside Jason. Jason looked at Percy with confused eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Percy demanded. He looked at Piper then back to Jason. Jason explained everything to him. Justin and Amy filled Jason in later on. Everything Jason knew about what had happened Percy was about to know to. When Jason was finished, Percy's eyes were filled with horror. "Gaea." Percy grunted under his breathe. His voice was filled with such rage. "Is she…" Percy trailed off. Jason shook his head.

"She's hurt pretty badly though. Piper's tough, but I'm not sure about this. Her eyes were opened a little while ago, but they shut again. But she's breathing." Jason looked down. "I can't lose her. I just can't." Jason shook his head. He was holding back tears for sure. Percy finally found Jason's weakness; Piper. She was like Annabeth to Percy. Percy stared at Jason with understanding eyes. He would be the same way if Annabeth was hurt like Piper was. Outside they heard construction. They must still be building the ship. "Piper. If you can hear me wake up. I want you here. I need you here. Please Piper, stay with me." Jason grabbed Piper's hands. A tear ran down his face. His electric blue eyes seemed to be dimming. Piper gave him his drive and power. Piper's eyes remained closed. Jason stared at her. "Dad, I'm sorry about what I said to you in the cabin. I was upset and blaming you for all my problems. Aphrodite, don't let her die. She's your daughter. Hera! She's one of the chosen seven. Without her the world would crumble. I'm begging all of you. Don't make her leave me. Bring her back. Please!" Jason held her hands tighter. A few beats later Piper's eyes fluttered open. She gasped for air. She stared at Jason and Percy confused. They both stared at her in shock. Jason leapt towards her and hugged her tight. She hugged back. Her brown, choppy hair was in her face. When Jason let go Piper took a deep breath.

"I was dead." Piper whispered. Her kaleidoscope eyes filled with fear and confusion. "They were going to announce where I would be put. I was in the underworld. And all of a sudden it disappeared, and now I'm here." Piper looked overwhelmed. Jason held and comforted her. He stroked her messy hair and tried to calm her down. She began to cry. She must have been so jumbled and speechless by all of this.

"Piper," Percy grabbed her hands brotherly. "I know this is a lot to take in. You need to remember that Gaea is going to do anything in her power to make us fail. This was just an obstacle Gaea is trying to put in our way." Percy smiled at Piper with caring eyes. She nodded and gave him a half smile. She slowly stood up. When she was all the way up, it seemed like the room got brighter. Her skinned regained all color and her hair grew to all the same length and was curled. She wore a fresh new Camp Half-Blood shirt and a brand new pair of skinny jeans. Piper examined herself. She looked annoyed and amazing.

"Mom!" Piper grunted. She looked stunning. Jason laughed and Piper smiled at him. They walked away hand and hand. But before they exited the room Piper turned around mouthed the words _Thank you _to Percy. He gave her a nod. She whispered something in Jason's ear and her smiled and nodded. Piper ran to Percy and hugged him. At first he was caught off guard, but then he hugged her back. They really were a family.

**I love getting reviews, so please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

Jason POV

When Piper opened her eyes, Jason has never felt so relieved in his life. It seemed all of his strength has come back. Piper was his power source. When she was weak so was he. When she was strong and healthy so was he. He relied on Piper. After they left the infirmary they walked around the camp together hand in hand. They talked a lot on the way. Jason was teasing her and saying she got 'Aphroditefied'. She looked at her hair in disgust.

"More like the Curse of Aphrodite." Piper joked. They both laughed. Piper yawned. Jason noticed it and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Piper you need rest. You had a long day." Piper smiled and agreed. She kissed him goodnight and went to her cabin. When Piper was gone Jason saw Reyna walking alone. He smiled and ran up to her. "Hey Reyna!" Jason said. His electric blue eyes were filled with energy.

"Hello Jason." Reyna said coldly. Her eyes were harsh. Jason was confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jason asked innocently. She just kept walking away. "Reyna! Hold up!" Jason yelled, not angrily but caring and full of concern. She looked back at him. Her dark hair swung in the air when she pivoted. "I just want to talk." Jason said desperately. She gave an irritated look and walked to him.

"What do you want?" Reyna asked. Her eyes were filled with impatience but something else was mixed with it. Was it… betrayal?

"When I first got off the boat you practically tackled me. Now you won't even talk to me. C'mon. What the hard feelings?" Jason inquired.

"Because you don't love me!" She screamed. She lost control. She was so overwhelmed. She found a nearby bench and sat down. She massaged her temples and recollected herself. Jason sat next to her. His electric blue eyes were filled with deep concern. Her black hair covered her dark eyes. He tell from her voice that she was holding back tears.

"That's what been getting to you?" Jason asked. Reyna nodded. He grabbed her hands "Reyna I do love you. I just don't love you the way I love Piper. I don't remember everything yet, but I do remember that I really care for you. If you were about to get hurt, I can promise you that I'll get in the way. I'd do the same for Piper. I love you both. And Reyna, one day you'll find someone who loves you like I love Piper. I'm sure of it." Reyna looked at him with intrigued eyes. She gave him a slight smile and stood.

"Thank you, Jason Grace." Reyna actually smiled. Jason gave her a nod and smiled back at her. He watched her as she walked away. He black hair flew in the wind. Jason stood and walked to the ship. He saw Leo renailing some of the boards to the ship. He was the only one working.

"Leo?" Jason asked. He turned around and saw Jason standing behind him. "Why are you still working?"

"The Romans can even nail a damn ship. Now I need to stay and redo all of the nails they messed up." Leo seemed really annoyed.

"Want some help?" Jason said. Leo looked at him for a moment then nodded.

"So, how's it going between you and 'Beauty Queen'? Leo asked. It seemed there was a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Good, thanks." Jason replied. The moment got very awkward very fast. Jason thought for a second. "Is there something wrong? Lately you haven't been yourself. You've been so serious. And you, Leo, are not serious. What's going on?" Leo sighed.

"Have you ever wanted something so bad, but you just couldn't have it?" Leo questioned. Jason thought. He remembered how frustrating it was when he couldn't remember anything. He would go to think about something but he just couldn't. All of those unanswered questions still linger in his mind. Finally Jason nodded. "Well it's like that." Leo said coldly.

"Leo, I lost my memory. Do you know how frustrating that was? Whenever someone would ask me a question about my past I would practically die inside. When Piper thought we were together I was so confused and scared. I still don't have it all back yet. Do you know how afraid I am that it may not all come back. What if it gets lost somewhere and I'll never be able to remember something? But I can't let my fears and obstacles rule my life. Leo take charge of yours. I kinda miss the old Leo. He was funny, care free and annoying." Jason smiled and they both laughed.

"Thanks man." Leo said appreciably. "C'mon let's fix this thing!" Jason smiled. Leo handed him a hammer and they continued nail down planks. When they were done, they stood back and admired the ship. Leo smiled while Jason starred in awe. "Perfect." Leo said happily. "Dude, I think we can leave for this thing tomorrow." Jason starred at Leo in disbelief. Leo nodded. He pulled out his dirty screw driver and look at his reflection. It was covered in dirt. Leo wiped it off and smiled. "Leo's back!"


	24. Chapter 24

Piper POV

When Piper went to her cabin she was exhausted both mentally and physically. She lied in her bed and passed out immediately. She had a flashback of the underworld. She remembered it perfectly.

_She watched the entire world leave her in a second. It felt like she was being torn from her home. When she landed she was in a dark tunnel. She couldn't see anything. She had no choice but to continue on the tunnel's path. When she saw light she ran too it. She looked around. She was now what looked like a waiting room. She walked to the front desk. After a few minutes she arrived at the women at the desk. Her skin was green and full of wrinkles. She wore librarian glasses and her hair was in blonde dreadlocks. She examined Piper with a smirk on her face._

_ "Name and creature." Said the green lady. She said it like it was a script and that she really didn't cared. Her voice was low and raspy. _

_ "Piper McLean. Demigod, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper tentatively replied. "I think this is a mistake." The lady looked Piper up and down. Her smirk turned into a frown._

_ "Hades doesn't make mistakes." Her voice sounded like she had something in her throat that she needed to cough out. "C'mon princess keep it moving. Just go right from here and take the first left." Piper nodded and took her directions. The passage wasn't very pleasant. The walls were made of stone and the floor was cement. When she arrived there was a rotting man in a rowboat. Piper gulped._

_ "All aboard." The man had an evil look on his face. Piper hesitantly climbed in. They man left the dock and began to row. Below was a lake of souls. They seemed like they were lost in eternity. The gift from her mother still hasn't worn off yet. Her hair was perfect and so was her skin. The boat ride felt like it took forever. When the man docked he gave her a sailor's solute. "Have a good eternity!" He shouted. Piper gave him a small nervous nod. She walked down a pathway and came face to foot with a huge dog. She looked up to find three heads to that dog. She gasped and stumbled back. He lifted his tail and she continued on the path. At the end of the path she encountered three men in thrones. _

_ "Time to decide your fate." One said harshly. "Hmmmmmm… Piper McLean, I say Fields of Punishment!" Piper face grew very worried._

_ "What?" Piper screamed._

_ "You don't speak unless told too!" The same one said harshly._

_ "Give her a break, she's only a child." A different one said. "I think there is no reason to send her to the Fields of Punishment. Nothing less than __would do Fields of Asphodel. Maybe even the Elyssium, she did after all help save the world._

_ "May I add that see was in cahoots with __Enceladus." The first one pointed out. "Turn around girl!" He twirled his finger and Piper instantly turned around. Her feet were glued to the ground. She heard murmurs, giggles, and whispers. After a while she was turned back around._

_ "We have decided your fate." The last one said. Their voice sounded like a serpent. "You will be sent to-"_

Piper's world went black. She jolted up. All her cabin mates were still sleeping. That was when she returned back to her normal life. She climbed out of bed and walked outside. The wind was blowing hard. The trees were moving along with it. Piper's now even hair flew in the wind .The sun was just rising. She saw a rainbow and admired it. Then out of nowhere Drew appeared. Piper stared at it confused.

"Drew?" Piper asked in disbelief. She was wearing blue eyeliner and pink lip gloss.

"Piper? I meant to call Jason. Aw, whatever. Anyway Chiron told me to call you guys and give you some important news. Wait a sec, what happened to you hair?" Drew asked. She was already off topic.

"Yeah, I know. Aphrodite's Curse-uh I mean blessing. Anyway, the news?"

"Oh right! So Rachel just gave us a prophecy that we thought you should know. It says:

_On the quest true colors are shone,_

_One will be left alone to roam,_

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

Whatever that means I don't think that it's good. And quick question. You and Jason… are you two…official?" Drew asked. Piper nodded. Drew gave her a small smile. The last couple weeks at camp her and Drew became closer. She waved and her image disappeared. Piper recited the prophecy to herself a few times.

"Oh my gods!" Piper ran to find anybody…but Annabeth.


	25. Chapter 25

Leo POV

Leo and Jason were up all night fixing the ship. Leo was actually really pumped for the quest. Jason had really gotten him out of his 'funk'. He felt like the old Leo; funny, sarcastic, and a definite ladies' man. Okay, well two out of three ain't bad. Leo was packing his bag for the ship. He didn't need much knowing that his tool belt will supply it a lot of it for him. He packed a comb, some nectar, a few pairs of clothes, a couple bag of chips (late night snacks, and he didn't think a vending machine would fit in his bag.), and finally the crayon drawing of the ship. When he thought he was completely done and ready, he forgot something very important.

"Festus!" Leo yelled and ran towards the pile of ship scraps. When he arrived he dug through it only to find, at the very bottom, the head of Festus. Leo smiled at it. He worked so hard trying to make Festus perfect at camp; they've been through so much together. He carried the automaton's head to the ship. He climbed up and walked to the bow. He placed the head on a wooden plank sticking up like in the 'Titanic'. The head fit perfectly. He tapped it in placed and admired it for a while. A grin grew on his face. He watched the sun rise in the distance. He admired the collage of colors being painted across the sky. He stroked his hair out of his face and watched the colors gradually turn to a light blue. He loved the warmth of the sun. It made him feel like he was back home as a child. The days in the park with his mom, drawing by the fire place. Leo opened his fist and laid his palm out flat. A small fire arised and spread across his hand. He watched as the flames danced across his fingertips. He turned his flat hand into a fist. Within seconds the fire was out and there was no trace once so ever of that ever happening. Not even a burn mark on his hand. It was the same pale tan color it always was, His dark eyes scattered across the camp. Out of the horizon he saw Piper running in search of someone.

"Miss America! What's going on?" Leo asked. Piper gave him a sharp look and he put his hands up innocently. He jumped off the ship and ran to Piper. When he reached her she started to tell a jumbled story. She seemed out of breathe and a little absent. "Ok Pipes, slow it down. What gotcha all worked up?" Leo asked. She took a deep breath and explained how she got an Iris message from Drew and how she got a new prophecy. She told him it and he stared at her absent mindedly. "So, what are you going crazy?" Leo demanded.

"Think about it." Piper said. He repeated it to himself several times. On the fourth time his eye's lightened.

"Are you saying Annabeth-"

"Wisdoms daughter right! I trust Annabeth as much as anyone, but who else can it be?" Piper was so sure of her theory.

"Piper, prophecies could have double meanings remember? At camp our idea of what the prophecy destined was different than how it actually turned out. I don't think accusing anyone this early in the game's a good idea. And let's not disclose this to anyone but the seven, okay?" Leo replied. Piper reluctantly nodded. She was still pretty sure of her plan but she definitely understood Leo's point. "So did you hear the news?" Piper shook her head with a confused look on her face. "We're leaving for the quest today!" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Today?" She asked in shock. Leo smiled and nodded at her. She looked at the ship and smiled. "You did a pretty good job on this ship Repair Boy." Piper joked.

"Nice hair Beauty Queen. Been to the salon lately?" Leo asked her in a mischievous voice. She laughed and so did he. She gave him a hug. When they separated she ruffled his hair and giggled. "Go pack you bag, I know that you have a whole bunch of make-up and hair care products the pack." He joked. She punched him in the arm and gave him a small smirk. She ran to her cabin to pack her bag. He sat down and leaned against the steering wheel. His eyes felt heavy so he closed then and immediately fell asleep. His dream was a flashback of him looking a Festus's remains. They were scattered across a lawn of green grass. Piper and Jason were comforting him but he was oblivious to their efforts. All he could thing about was the one of the only good thing's in his life was gone. He stared and the severed parts in agony. He was awoken by a deep voice calling from bellow. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the railing only to find Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Piper standing on the ground.

"We need to talk!" Percy yelled to the ship. His sea green eyes were filled with different emotions; excitement, worry, anxiety, interest, confusion, tired, and proud. They were all mixed in a small green circle of hope. He stared at Hazel whose shoulder was covered by Frank's buff arm. He looked at her with pain for a moment the thought on what Jason had told him.

"C'mon up!" Leo yelled. He smiled big and had bright eyes. "Mi familia viene a bordo!"


	26. Chapter 26

Annabeth POV

The ship was amazing. Everything was perfect. Annabeth always wondered while we didn't just take the other boat but know she understood. This thing was huge; it could fit all of them comfortably. They all climbed aboard and sat in a small circle. Everyone was still in chock of how perfect this boat was. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"We need to understand the quest fully and make sure we are all one the same page." Annabeth held Percy's hand gently. They all nodded in agreement. "When we get this boat flying we are going to make a quick stop to Camp Half-Blood. We can stay the night there and take off to the nearest ocean. Like the prophecy states we need to sail to Rome."

"But what about Nico?" Hazel demanded. "Gaea, has him trapped!" Annabeth looked down and cursed in Greek.

"I have a feeling once we get to Rome that everything will start to unfold. But don't worry Hazel, Nico will be okay." Percy encouraged. He put her hand on Hazel's shoulder. She gave him a small nod. He golden eyes were filled with a slight disbelief.

"Once we get to Rome what do we do? Is Gaea just going to pop out of the ground and make a World War III?" Piper asked. No one answered. It was a question everyone wondered, but no one had the nerve to ask.

"I'm pretty sure we won't have to wait very long for Gaea. She will probably be waiting for us there with an army." Frank replied. His voice seemed troubled. No one liked that answer but they all know it's true. Piper had a concerned look on her face. It looked like she trying to figure out how to word something.

"Drew sent me an Iris Message last night and told me a new prophecy." Piper announced. Everyone was now very intrigued. They all looked at her impatiently. "It was:

_One the quest true colors are shone,_

_One will be left alone to roam,_

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, _

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome."_

Everyone had an uncomfortable look on their face. Instantly, all eyes traveled to Annabeth. Her grey eyes were swirling with embarrassment and guilt. The only ones who didn't seemed as shocked were Frank, Hazel, and Percy. They exchanged looks and finally Percy spoke.

"The Romans already knew the last two lines. We heard it a little before you came." There was an awkward silence. Something told Annabeth that this was going to be an awkward trip.

"So, um… we're leaving today!" Leo broke the silence with that outburst. Everyone looked up in alarm.

"Today?" Percy asked in shock. His sea green eyes were filled with excitement, but a little worry. Leo gave an excited nod. Percy put his arm around Annabeth and smiled. Piper rested her head on Jason's shoulder and he looked at her with caring electric blue eyes. Frank and Hazel intertwined their fingers gently. Leo was hunched over next to Piper. Her kaleidoscope eyes spotted him alone. She gave him a small smile and put her arm around him. "If we're leaving today than we should get packing." Percy announced. He stood and so did everyone else. Leo led the group of the boat and Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank went to go pack. Annabeth ran to her cabin and collected all of her clothes and put them in a small bag. She took so nectar and ambrosia, and her knife. Before she put the knife in the bag she inspected it. She thought about how Luke and Thalia took her in as one of the family. They didn't judge her for her age, but for her skill. Luke was so kind and gentle. Then she thought about how he went to the dark side. Then she thought about the day he died. How he couldn't hurt her. And he asked if she loved him. A tear rolled down Annabeth's face. When Annabeth turned around a figure was there staring straight at her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be tall. When he stepped into light Annabeth's heart stopped.

"Luke?" Annabeth gulped. He nodded. Annabeth started to cry.

"I've come to warn you, Annabeth. Don't make the same mistake I did. Trust me; it won't work out in the end. It doesn't matter what they promised they'd do if you didn't. Don't follow my path Annabeth." Annabeth looked at him with watery eyes. "I loved you, Annabeth." Annabeth looked down, but when she looked back up Luke was gone. All that took his space was bright air. Annabeth dropped to her knees and put her head in her hands. Her curly blonde hair fell messily over her hands. She collected herself and stood. She straightened her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. She finished packing and slung her bag over her shoulder. She wiped her tears and walked outside the cabin. She saw Percy passing by and she ran to him. She hugged him tight and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew she needed comforting. She rubbed her back and relaxed her.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. Her eyes were filled with deep love and compassion.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." Percy replied. Annabeth smiled. She felt so safe in his arms, and it was her job to make sure he stayed safe.


	27. Chapter 27

**Luvtwowrite again! So I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who is reviewing on my story. I love look at my email and seeing Review Alert! Reviewing makes me write faster, so please review. Also I will be updating a lot in the next two weeks so keep checking for updates. Also, thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorite stories and story alerts. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Percy POV

He knew something was wrong with Annabeth but he didn't know what. When she was feeling better she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked her. His deep voice was full of concern. Annabeth's grey eyes looked like she was analyzing for an appropriate answer.

"I'm just a little nervous about the quest that's all. And the prophecy didn't help either." Annabeth lied. She knew that she was conflicted about helping Gaea and seeing Luke. Percy nodded at her. He sea green eyes didn't have any disbelief. "I need to go talk to Leo about the quest. See you later!" Annabeth said. She ran off toward the ship. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hazel talking with another person. He couldn't make out who the person was form behind but they had blonde hair and super pale skin. As he walked closer he was able to tell who it was. He recognized the voice.

"Look Octavian; I didn't want to have to do this, but do you know anything about Nico?" Hazel asked. Her voice was full of apprehension. Octavian let out a snicker.

"You expect me to help you? After you elected Percy praetor? How dare you?" Octavian growled. Hazel stumbled back.

"I just thought-" Hazel was cut off. Octavian walked closer to her.

"You listen here. If you think that I've forgotten and forgiven throwing me under the bus, you're terribly mistaken. If I were-"

"Octavian!" Percy yelled. "Leave her alone. If I catch you tormenting one of my friends again, you not gonna know what hit you." Percy threatened. His face was dead serious. Octavian scoffed at him and walked away. When Octavian was gone Percy eyes softened and looked at Hazel. "Are you okay?" Percy asked. She nodded.

"I'm just so worried about Nico." Hazel admitted. Percy nodded. Even though he wanted to strangle him for lying about not knowing him, he still felt obligated to keep him safe. Hazel gasped and fell to her knees. Percy crouched down in concern. She took his hand and for a minute the world went black.

When color began to set in, they weren't at Camp Jupiter anymore. The looked like they were in the underworld. They saw a boy who looked a little younger than Percy. He was pale and had dark messy hair. It was Nico! He was in chains His brown eyes seemed to be filled with sorrow and anxiety. He watched as hundreds of monsters were lined up and walked across a field.

"Gaea, don't get too cocky!" Nico yelled out. "You may have hundreds of monsters, but we have hundreds of demigods waiting to fight. And trust me; the Romans have enough pride to make sure a giant rock doesn't win!"

_Nico di Angelo…I have had enough of you! You don't know how much I would like to finish you off right know. But then I wouldn't have bait, would I? And I'm not scared about those inane demigods. They don't even know what's coming._ Percy and Hazel exchanged worried looks.

"They are stronger than you think." Nico said proudly.

_Foolish, boy. I'd think you would learn some respect, your father being Hades and all. I guess you learn to be tough when your dead sister is the favorite._

"Shut up!" Nico yelled.

_Too bad she left you. I bet you feel like Hazel right now. Your father prefers Bianca over you, and you prefer Bianca over Hazel. _Hazel looked down.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Nico screamed. He was holding back tears.

_I guess she is just a preferable person. _Gaea was toying with him. Percy wanted to punch her in the face. Hazel looked down. She knew that Nico loved Bianca more than her; she just hated to hear it.

"I can't wait till you're thrown down Tartarus!" Nico screamed. Hazel has never seen him so upset before. His brown eyes were filled with rage. Before Gaea could reply the whole world went black again.

Percy and Hazel open their eyes to find themselves back at Camp Jupiter. They were lying in the grass. They both sat up and Percy stood. He put out his hand for Hazel. She grabbed it and Percy helped her up. She dusted off her jeans and looked at Percy.

"What was that?" He asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." Hazel looked down than back at Percy. "I've had those things before, but they were to my past." Percy nodded. He remembered when Hazel would black out for a little while then come back.

"Well, we know one thing for sure. We need to save Nico very soon." Hazel nodded. A horn blew in the distance. It was coming from the ship. Leo yelled from the top of the ship.

"All aboard!" Leo had a big, dopey grin in his face. It's time.


	28. Chapter 28

Jason POV

Jason was with Piper when Leo blew the horn. Piper seemed excited for the quest. But she also seemed kind of anxious. Her hair still looks like Aphrodite gave her a magical haircut. When she heard the horn she stood and reached out her hand for Jason. When he grabbed it she pulled him up and smiled.

"C'mon Sparky." Piper teased playfully. "Time to go." She ran towards the ship. Jason smiled and ran after her. He brown hair was pulled carelessly in a ponytail. It flopped it the wind when she ran. When they arrived at the ship everyone was there already there. Everyone had a small bag hanging form their shoulder. The Romans began to crown around the ship. The seven destined demigods climbed on board. When all the Romans arrived Reyna and Octavian climbed on the boat. Octavian was carrying a stuffed bunny in his hand and a knife in the other.

"Today is the day when the destined seven will embark on their journey to fulfill to prophecy." All the Romans cheered except for Octavian. "The destined seven are Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth." Another loud applaud came from the crowd bellow. Octavian just pouted and crossed his arms. He was acting like a child.

"Good riddance" Octavian mumbled under his breath. Reyna gave him a sharp look. Octavian's eyes brightened. "Do we really want these filthy Graecus to be the destined seven?" A murmur went through the crowd. "And there are more Greeks on the quest than Romans!" Octavian shouted. Jason and Piper exchanged a nervous look. A louder, more angry murmur went through the crowd this time.

"Romans! Control yourselves! You too Octavian!" Reyna shouted over the hundreds of campers. "The Greeks have treated us with nothing but respect!" The crowd was dead silent. "It is time for them to go. They must hurry if they want to make their quest in a timely matter." She gave the seven a nod. Octavian stormed off the ship. "Good luck." Reyna climbed off the boat. All the Romans backed up. And Leo went towards the wheel. He started the ship and it jerked backwards. Piper fell and slid on the hardwood floor panels.

"Watch it Repair Boy!" Piper yelled. She seemed irritated. She stood and dusted herself off. Leo tried to start the ship again, but this time it worked. The ship started to rise. Hazel, Annabeth, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Percy all looked over the railing as the ship lifted into the air. They all waved to the Romans below. Jason made eye contact with Reyna and gave her a smile. She gave him a very small smile in return. It was better than nothing. When the Romans looked like ants below us, we went forward to Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey Jason…" Percy called. "Um, your dad kinda hates me. So you may want to pray to him to not strike us out of the sky." Percy had a serious look on his face.

"Got it. But I'm not sure my dad's a big fan of me either to be honest with you." Percy looked at him confused. Jason pulled Percy out of the group and to a far corner of the ship. Jason explained about what had happened when he went to his dad's shrine after the duel. Percy looked at him with impressed eyes.

"But hey; if Hera made us switch places and lose our memory for this damn quest, I'm pretty sure she wants us alive." Percy countered. Jason laughed.

"I hope so." He replied. Jason's electric blue eyes made contact with Percy's sea green ones. They laughed and walked towards Leo. "How's it going?" Jason asked.

"Fine I guess." Leo replied. "Repair boy got skill. You ain't the only one with flying powers here." Leo joked. "But water isn't my turf. When we start sailing to Rome, Percy you're taking control." Percy nodded comprehensibly. When everything finally felt right. Piper let out a blood curdling shriek. About a dozen of Harpies flew towards the boat. And on one of them was the last person Jason wanted to see right now. The harpy with the person on it landed on top of the boat. She was unnaturally pale, and coffee brown eyes, and jet black hair. It was Khione. She gave them a warm…or cold smile. Then she spoke.

"Miss me?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Luvtwowrite again! So, I know I left the last chapter on a cliff hanger and I tried to write this ASAP. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

Piper POV

Piper didn't know what she was more scared of. The dozen harpies prepared to attack. Or the cold goddess who has serious anger management issues. Either way she knew it wouldn't be fun. When Khione spoke her voice was so cold, and unwelcoming. Jason protectively ran to Piper and put his arm around her in defense. Khione hated Piper from the start, she had a feeling she didn't like her now. She was wearing a white, silk dress that fit perfectly around her petite figure. Her black hair spilled over her shoulders perfectly.

"Hello Jason. Long time no see. Did you miss me?" She got so close to Jason that Piper could feel her cold breath against her face.

"Not too much." Jason replied. He still had his arm protectively around Piper. "Why are you here?"

"Jason, are you really that stupid?" She looked at Jason coldly and with hate. "Why else would I be here? To stop you from continuing on your quest. You may have defeated me once, but there is no way you can again." Piper kept staring at her. When her kaleidoscope eyes met with hers, Piper immediately looked away. Khione took her ice cold finger and moved Piper's head until eye contact was made again. Piper's eyes were filled with fear, and Khione can sense it. She let out a small laugh. "Oh, Piper. You are such an innocent girl. Too bad I hate you. And I have to kill you."

"No one's dying on my watch." Percy walked to them. "Who are you anyway?" Khione sent him a sharp look.

"Khione, Goddess of Snow." She looked like she was waiting for Percy to kneel down.

"Khione, please don't kill us." Piper pleaded. She was charm speaking. Khione looked at her with grave eyes.

"Don't try and charm speak me, Piper. It may have worked on my idiot brothers, but not on me." Piper was so angry and annoyed she broke free of Jason and walked to Khione. They were about nose to nose.

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends." Piper told her. Khione gave her a deadly stared and with a flick of her wrist Piper went flying to the other end of the ship. She pulled her dagger and pointed it in defense. Khione gave her a sly smile. Piper began to feel cold. Then colder and colder. Eventually she felt like she was burning. Piper cried out in pain.

"Hey! Popsicle, leave her alone!" Leo cried out. She turned around to find Leo standing behind her with fire erupting from his palm. "Let the beauty queen go!" She made a fist and Piper collapsed to the floor. Jason ran to her in defense.

"Leo Valdez…You always did have a hot temper." Khione growled. Leo kept a serious face.

"Look, I used to think you were hot-I mean cold before, but now you're a monster." Khione shot him a terrifying look. Her eyes looked so cold and hard. She shot a dozen ice daggers toward Leo and he melted each one. Percy, Annabeth, and Frank were fighting off harpies. Jason was protecting Piper. Hazel saw that Leo left the steering wheel and she took it over. Leo gave a quick loving look to Hazel and Khione smiled evilly. She worked Leo in a circle and throwing icicles and moving towards Hazel. Leo didn't notice it until Khione put her hand on Hazel's shoulder. Slowly she began to freeze. Her whole body was covered in ice. Hazel was frozen in a block of ice, while Leo was frozen with anger and fear. His eyes were full of determination. Along the railing Piper was still shivering and holding back tears. Jason had his arms around her trying to give her warmth. Leo ran towards Khione with pure rage. He couldn't believe he ever thought she was beautiful.

Jason was still comforting Piper. She was in a lot of pain. She was shivering non-stop. He didn't want to call Annabeth for help; she was too busy slaying a fury. But he needed her. He had no idea what to do. He reached into a bag and gave her some nectar. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Hazel frozen in ice. He was so enraged. Khione turned to Jason and Piper and shot an ice dagger. Piper saw it before Jason. It was heading right to him. Piper got in the way. It stabbed her in the side and she fell in pain. Blood rushed from the cut. Jason looked at her with pained eyes. She took the ice dagger for him. Percy saw what had happened and had to act quickly. Luckily they were over a lake at the time. He summoned the water to make a wall around Piper and Jason. The water twisted around them; keeping them protected. Percy had killed the last fury and went with Annabeth and Frank to help Leo. Annabeth pulled her knife, Percy uncapped the riptide, and Frank pulled an arrow form his quiver. They all pointed their weapons at Khione. She gave them a small smile.

"You haven't seen the rest of me, demigods." Khione said and within a second she turned into frosty air and blew away. Frank ran to Hazel, and Percy and Annabeth ran to Piper. Leo was trying to melt the ice with his fire; Frank didn't want to get near the fire. While Hazel was melting, Annabeth was treating Piper as much as she could. Blood stained her shirt. Annabeth wrapped bandages around her wound. Piper's eyes were holding back tears; she was trying to be strong.

"You took that dagger for me." Jason said to Piper. She managed a small smile.

"You would have done the same for me." Piper said her face was pale and losing color. Percy looked at Annabeth. He remembered when Annabeth took a poisoned dagger for him during the Titan War. She said the same thing: 'You would have done the same for me.' Piper looked weak, but she was holding on as much as she could. Piper and Annabeth were a lot alike, they hated showing pain, and they would do anything for the ones the love.

"I love you so much." Jason said. His electric blue eyes were filled with pure love. He kissed her. His soft lips pressed against hers. Her cut felt better just by his touch. When he pulled away she managed a smile.

"Love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

Leo POV

When Khione froze Hazel, he felt a sudden urge of protection and rage. Sure Hazel has rejected him about…well a lot, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love her. Sure he hits on every pretty girl he meets, but he has never felt the way he felt for Hazel. He didn't have a cute little crush. He was seriously in love with her. And he knew she loved him, but she also loves Frank. Leo thought Frank was kinda weird. When he was trying to defreeze Hazel with fire, he got all paranoid and stuff. It was like he thought fire was gonna kill him. It took a while to get Hazel completely unfrozen. When she was she was still shivering. Annabeth grabbed a blanket and wrapped Hazel with it. She went to her small room in the boat and sat on the twin sized bed. Leo saw that she was really upset and so he followed her. He stood outside the door trying to collect the courage to knock. Leo took a deep breath and thumped on the door.

"Who is it?" An innocent voice called from inside.

"Repair boy." Leo replied. It was silent for a moment.

"Oh, come in." Hazel said. Leo opened the door to find Hazel in the bed wrapped in several blankets. Her curly hair fell perfectly over her petite shoulders. Leo walked in and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry about the other day. I just kinda had a long day. And I saw you and I just couldn't help myself. I know you probably think I'm a pig right know, but I had to apologize." Leo look down at the wooden floors.

"It's okay, I know how you feel." Hazel admitted.

"Doubt it." Leo replied. Hazel looked at him with accusing eyes. She raised her eyebrows.

"You…you-" She couldn't complete her sentence. She started to cry. Leo felt terrible.

"Hazel I'm sorry. I'm sure you know how I feel. I just…I'm sorry." Leo didn't know what else to say. He didn't mean to say what he did.

"Leo that's not it." Hazel admitted. "I haven't been completely honest with you. Sammy…he wasn't just my friend. He was my boyfriend. And when I had to move to Alaska I lost him. When you sent that video message to Percy, I really thought you were Sammy. I just, my life has been so jumbled." She put her head in her hands and cried more. Leo walked over and sat by her. He touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." Leo said. Hazel's eyes looked pained.

"Leo…" Hazel replied. He shook his head and walked out the door. Hazel stood and watched as he stormed down the hallway. A tear ran down her face. "I love you." She whispered. She went back into her room and shut the door. Leo didn't look back, he didn't want to. He felt terrible. He felt like a monster. He hated that he made her cry. He went back to the steering wheel and took it from Jason. Jason left and went to his quarters. Piper walked out and saw Leo. She sighed. She was wrapped in a green blanket. She walked towards him.

"Hey." She said. Her voice seemed so calm considering what had just happened. "Are you okay?" Piper asked. Her eyes were a honey color right now. They were filled with concern and care. "I know you like Hazel." Piper admitted. He looked at her alarmed.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Daughter of Aphrodite." She answered. Leo nodded like it was an obvious answer. "And I also know she likes you too."

"Yeah, well she also likes Frank." Leo said. His voice sounded angry.

"That's true as well."

"It's not fair. My whole life is full of suffering. Nothing ever turns out right for me!" Leo said. "Hazel is one thing that I really want, and I can't have her." He shook his head.

"You know, Frank didn't have a great life either. His mom died when he was younger and his grandmother died not too long ago." Leo gave her a look saying '_how do you know that?'_ "The other day Frank and I were talking. You know, you two would get along pretty well." Leo looked down. He never really talked to Frank. Leo gave a small nod. "Leo you're a great guy. One day you'll find the right girl for you. Trust me." Leo managed a smile. He gave Piper a hug.

"You're my best friend." Leo said. Piper smiled.

"You are like a brother to me, Leo." They smiled. They sun was setting already. The day went by so fast. "Go get some beauty sleep." He teased. Piper stuck her tongue out at him and walked to her room. While he was flying the ship the ground rumbled. He found a rock on the ship and threw it to the ground. "Go back to sleep, Gaea. And don't wake up."


	31. Chapter 31

Annabeth POV

Annabeth has heard of Khione before, but she'd never imagine that she would meet her in person. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing. Annabeth could've lived without a revenge seeking ice goddess terrorizing everyone. Annabeth had to wrap Piper in several layers of gauze to control the bleeding. She remembered when she took a knife for Percy. She also remembered how hers was poisoned. Not her favorite memory. Annabeth thought her and Piper were a lot alike. They took a knife for the person they love, they are very wise, and Piper agreed to team with the enemy to protect someone she loved. There's nothing wrong with that. Right? Annabeth sighed. She also thought about seeing Luke in her cabin. He couldn't be alive. He killed himself as well as Kronos. She had a small bit of hope that he was still alive, but her 'Daughter of Athena' instincts kicked in and reminded her to be logical. That was one thing she didn't like about being so wise. You can't daydream. Your imagination can't go beyond the logical. She walked out to the deck to find Percy talking with Frank. She innocently joined the conversation. Percy saw her and his handsome face brightened.

"Annabeth!" Percy smiled. He held out his hand and she took it. He made some room for her to sit. "You and Frank haven't talked much, have you two?" They both nodded. Even when they had to work together for the ship, Annabeth never really talked to him. Percy told Annabeth everything that happened on the quest. About how his dad claimed him, and he could turn into almost anything, and about every little detail he could remember. Annabeth could tell his ADHD was kicking in. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he immediately knew why. Percy took a deep breath. "Frank already knows a lot about you. I'm not going to lie; you were all I talked about. When all my memories were wiped, you were the only thing I could remember." He gave her a dopey smile, and Frank confirmed it with a nod. Annabeth let out a giggle.

"Percy left out a small detail." Frank said. His eyes met Percy's and it seemed like Percy knew what he meant. "My life…kind of…depends on a stick." Annabeth looked at him with confused eyes. He explained on how when he was a baby, Hera (or Juno) came to his house and told his family that a small piece of wood was his life line. He also said how she threw it in the fire, and how during the quest he had to give some of his life to free Thanatos. Annabeth looked at him with wide, impressed eyes.

"Wow…and I thought I was brave. Frank, that's incredible!" Annabeth exclaimed. He smiled timidly. His big cheeks appeared larger when he smiled. Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't imagine everything you've been through."

"Thanks" Frank said. The boat jerked.

"Khione." Leo grunted. He has been steering the boat for a while now. Percy was confused.

"What do you mean Khione?" Percy asked. Leo stayed staring at the horizon and the ground trying to find Camp Half-Blood.

"Ever since she left, she has been giving us big gusts of wind. They are too strong to control. I'm afraid that someone's gonna get hurt." Leo admitted. His mind seemed elsewhere. Piper and Jason entered the deck hand in hand. Piper looked much better. Her face was regaining color, and she look much healthier.

"Piper, are you feeling better?" Annabeth asked. Piper gave a small nod.

"Much." Piper replied. Her voice was full of appreciation. "I actually wanted to thank you for taking care of me. I don't think I would have survived if it weren't for you." Piper gave a genuine smile. Annabeth smiled back. Piper was so down to Earth, like Silena. They wouldn't have won the war if it weren't for her courage. Piper was like that. She was strong, thoughtful, and caring.

"Annabeth! Come here." Leo called. She walked over and looked at Leo.

"What?"

"Is that it?" Leo asked. He pointed to a large field full of people and cabins. Then she noticed something: all the kids were in orange shirts. Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Annabeth looked at it admiringly. Then she noticed something: all the people were running, and they had their weapons out. Annabeth shook her head. "Lower the ship!" She commanded sternly. The ship descended a little and Annabeth didn't like what she saw. "Percy!" She called. He ran to her, and when he saw what was happening his face hardened.

"No. NO!" Percy shook his head.

"Porphyrion." Annabeth said grimly. "Zeus shot a bolt, and Hercules finished him off."

"Of course." Percy remarked. "That overweight troll isn't going to destroy my home! Leo lowered the ship completely. This guy's gonna get a taste of Poseidon."


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! So I know this chapter is short but I thought it's a good place to stop it. Anyway I have a couple shout out to frequent reviewers! EnzieGurl86, Capw, and cowgirlbookworm2. Thank you for reviewing a lot! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review!**

Percy POV

Percy felt completely overwhelmed with rage. All of his friends were at that camp, and some stupid giant isn't going to rip them away from him before his eyes. The closer they got, the more anxious Percy became. His sea green eyes were filled with unease.

"Leo, park it." Percy shouted. Leo abruptly stopped the ship. Percy jumped off, and yelled to Piper "Go get Hazel. We're gonna need her!" Piper nodded. She ran to her room quickly. Percy entered to boarder to realize that the situation is worse than he thought. There were already many injured demigods, and the camp was full of Earthborn. Far away he saw a larger girl in armor fighting Porphyrion. Percy rushed over to help. He uncapped the Riptide and stabbed any nearby Earthborn. When he reached the giant he was in shock. He forgot how big giants really are. The fighting demigod noticed Percy.

"Jackson, finally came to help?" The demigod asked. Percy recognized the voice.

"Hey, Clarisse. Good to see you too." Percy sarcastically remarked. "DUCK!" He yelled. The giant swung a huge club around.

"I got this, Jackson!" Clarisse yelled. She seemed annoyed.

"Obviously you don't. That monster practically knocked your head off!" He replied. Clarisse gave him a deadly look. Okay, noted. Don't talk back to Clarisse. Jason ran back from behind them. He flipped his coin, and a deadly weapon appeared in his hand.

"Ugh." Jason grunted. "It's you again." Jason fought him before?

"Jason Grace!" The monster grunted_._ "I pulverized you before!"

"Kinda got that the wrong way." Jason commented. The monster yelled in rage. He swung his club, almost bashing my skull. When Percy ducked he felt a sharp pain in his shin. It must have been from the duel. Then Percy got an idea.

"Jason. Strike him!" Percy yelled.

"Dude…I don't know. I don't think it's an on demand thing." Jason admitted.

"We don't have a choice!" Percy shouted.

"Will you two shut up and help fight! Gods, whoever you are, you are just as annoying as Jackson." Clarisse exclaimed. The giant swung his club again.

"C'mon Jason. You can do it!" Percy encouraged. He needed Jason to conduct that bolt. Jason closed his eyes and concentrated. He took a deep breath. Then a dark storm cloud came overhead. Jason's blonde hair stood up on his head. Like when you rub a balloon over your hair. Then from the dark cloud a bright bolt came down and shocked the giant. He bellowed in pain. Percy, Jason, and Clarisse stabbed the giant at the same time. It collapsed in pain. They waited to see if the monster would jolt back up and fight again, but he never did. After a few minutes they all smiled.

"I don't know who you are kid, but you're good!" Clarisse said. That may have been one of the only nice things she has ever said. They all looked back to find all the Earthborn dead. A sigh of relief came over Percy. The wounded demigods were taken to the infirmary immediately and treated by some Apollo campers. Percy ran to Annabeth and a murmur spread throughout the campers. They crowded around Percy. Then a half man, half horse broke through the crown. It was Chiron. Percy gave a small smile. And the man returned it with a large, warm one. He spoke.

"Our great hero has returned. Safe and sound. The Romans have taken good care of him. But we have pressing matters to discuss. We need the destined seven to meet in the Big House. Oh, I almost forgot. Welcome home Percy."


	33. Chapter 33

Jason POV

Jason remembered that giant. Piper, Leo, and him (and sort of Hera) had to fight him last year. But that damn thing teleported before we can finish it off. Jason looked over at the giant. Something was eerily wrong. Don't monsters turn to dust when they are destroyed? Then out of nowhere the monster is gone. Jason's eyes widened.

"Percy! Come here!" Jason yelled. Percy ran over, pushing through the crowd of demigods. When he reached Jason he gave him an interested look. "That monster just disappeared. Don't they turn to dust." Percy's eyes grew.

"I'm so stupid." Percy said. His sea green eyes were filled with annoyance.

"It was all of us. We all should've noticed it, but we didn't." Jason admitted. Percy slightly nodded.

"Percy, Jason!" Chiron called. "Meeting in the Big House now." Percy and Jason walked over to Chiron. They exchanged a nervous look.

"Uhhh…Chiron." Percy said. "That giant that we supposedly killed is still alive." Chiron gave him a deathly stare.

"This is not the place to talk. Big House now!" Chiron galloped over and Percy and Jason ran after them. When they reached the Big House there was two empty seats in the middle of the circle. Jason and Percy quickly slid into the chairs. "So you all are the destined seven?" They all nodded. "When are you planning to leave to Rome?" Chiron asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Annabeth replied. Chiron gave a distracted nod. "Oh, and you haven't been properly introduced to Hazel and Frank, they are Roman demigods from Camp Jupiter." They both gave a small wave.

"Who are your godly parents?" Chiron asked.

"Mars, uh…I mean Ares." Frank said. Chiron gave a nod.

"And you?" He looked at Hazel.

"Pluto, well for you Hades." Hazel said. Chiron's glare became more intrigued by the name Hades. She noticed his stare and was a little scared. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"No, no my dear. It's just that Hades hasn't had children since Nico-" He stopped himself. Hazel gave Percy and look and he nodded. She told Chiron everything. About her mother, and her curse to raise jewels, how Nico saved her from the underworld, and how now Nico is missing and is trapped at the Doors of Death in the underworld. "Interesting…" Chiron replied. "That is not a common story." Hazel let out a nervous laugh. "Was the ride here smooth?" Chiron asked. A nervous laugh went through the demigods.

"If you call almost getting killed by a power hungry ice princess smooth, than yeah. For sure!" Leo sarcastically remarked. Chiron looked at Leo confused.

"Khione." Annabeth explained. Chiron nodded. "She invaded the boat with a dozen furies."

"She always did have a cold heart." Chiron noted.

"Tell me about it." Leo commented. Piper let out a giggle. Her hair was still even, but Piper put it in one braid and tossed it to the side. Jason had his arm around.

"Now tell me, are you all going to sail or fly to Rome?" Chiron asked. They all exchanged looks and finally Annabeth spoke.

"We are going to follow the prophecy and sail to Rome." Chiron nodded.

"A wise choice." He complemented. "Okay that is all we need to talk about for now. There will be a camp fire tonight. Meeting abjured. Jason and Percy exchanged a look and stayed seated.

"Are you guys coming?" Piper asked. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Jason smiled.

"I'll meet you outside in a minute." Jason replied. She smiled and walked proudly out of the room. Jason and Percy gave each other one more look. Chiron stared at them seriously. "We need to discuss Porphyrion. He is still out there." Jason said. His voice was full of determination.

"We don't want to scare the campers more." Chiron said calmly.

"But they deserve to know!" Percy yelled.

"Enough!" Chiron yelled. "I will not hear any more of this!" He trotted out of the room leaving Percy and Jason alone. They exchanged a nervous and confused glance. Jason's electric blue eyes were filled with purpose.

"We have to warn them!" Jason said. He was about to storm out, but Percy grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait. Maybe Chiron's right…" Percy said. "Maybe it would scare them more."

"Percy, do you hear yourself?" Jason asked. His eyes were filled with discrimination. "You agreed with me just a few minutes ago. They have a right to know."

"It's just…I wish that I didn't know. We have enough enemies to deal with , adding a man eating giant to our list isn't my idea of fun." Percy admitted. Jason looked down than back at Percy.

"Fine." Jason grunted.

"You're doing the right thing, you know." Percy comforted. Jason didn't answer. He looked at the tile mosaic floor. His eyes seemed dimer, and not as bright as usual. Maybe that was a thing with ADHD; it's hard to forget your beliefs. Jason stormed out of the Big House and went to find Piper. He saw her talking to some Athena girl. She made eye contact and smiled.

"I got to go." Piper said. "Talk to you guys later." She waved and ran toward Jason. She hugged him tight. He smiled. His white teeth glowed in the sun. He kissed her. His blonde hair hung naturally in his face. When they pulled away Piper's eyes were filled with love.

"I love you." They said simultaneously. They both laughed and kissed again.


	34. Chapter 34

Piper POV

Jason held Piper close. She loved that feeling. She felt so safe and secure. Like nothing could hurt her. She wished they could be like that forever, but she knew they couldn't. She pulled away with a smile on her face.

"I think I should say hi to my…" She trailed off. She didn't like to call Drew family. "Cabinmates." She replaced. Jason laughed.

"Okay." He said. "See you at the camp fire." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off. Piper walked to the Aphrodite cabin. When she reached it she remembered her animosity toward this thing. Flowers took up every window sill. And the place reeked of Justin Bieber perfume. When she opened the door she saw all the walls were covered with pictures of Enrique Iglesias, Leonardo DiCaprio, and the tape and left over paper on the wall from the time when Drew ripped her dad's poster off the wall.

"Piper!" Lacy screamed from the other side of the cabin. She ran and hugged her. Piper hugged back. Lacy was one of the few Aphrodite kids she like. "Mitchell! Piper's back!" Lacy yelled. Mitchell popped out form the back room. He walked to Piper with a smile on his face. Piper gave him a small hug. Drew stood behind him.

"Hello Drew." Piper greeted. Drew gave her a cold look. A throng of Aphrodite girls crowed around her. Drew stood in front of the crowd.

"Look Dumpster Girl finally decided to come back." Drew said coldly. "Have you done the right of passage yet."

"No, and I'm not planning too? How have you been Drew, I see you haven't run out of pink eyeliner yet. Weird, you overdose on it every day." Piper replied. Some girls in the group snickered and Drew shot them a horrifying look. The giggled stopped instantly.

"You don't know a thing about make up." Drew said. She was trying to stay calm.

"I do know when it's too much." Piper added.

"Shut up! You're just a little piece of garbage!" Drew said. She lost her cool. Her eyes look crazed. She and Piper may be civil via Iris Message, but in person it's a whole different ball game.

"I'm head counselor of this cabin." Piper said calmly. "You don't talk to me that way." She looked at all the Aphrodite children and back at Drew. "I'm going for a run." Piper said. She stormed out of the cabin.

"Don't trip." Drew shouted. A roar of snickers came from the cabin. Lacy and Mitchell watched as Piper jogged away. Piper hated Drew. Screw making up with her. She's still the same power hungry monster as when she left. Piper knew if she stayed any longer she would explode. She ran into the woods. She probably passed hundreds of trees till something caught her eye. A girl with black hair sat on a log. She was mumbling a whole bunch of thing that Piper couldn't understand. Piper stepped on a twig and it cracked. The girl sharply turned at saw Piper. The girl had striking blue eyes. Different from Jason's, not as full of energy; softer and calm. And she was gorgeous

"Sit." The girl said. Her voice was calm. Piper sat next to her on the log. "What's your name?"

"Piper McLean." Piper answered. Her braids have come undone, but her hair was beginning to go choppy again. She was relieved. She didn't like looking perfect, or pretty. The girl nodded.

"Are you an Athena child? You give off her energy."

"Uh, no. I wish. Aphrodite actually." Piper admitted. The girl nodded again.

"I should've guessed. You're beautiful." Piper blushed. She has always been an outcast. She didn't even know this girl, but something about her seemed eerily familiar. "Why have you come out here?"

"My stupid sibling. I've had enough of her. She thinks she's so perfect. I've had just about enough of some of those Aphrodite girls. She wants me to break my boyfriend's heart. A rite of passage." Piper shook her head in disgust. The girl nodded.

"Hmm, sounds pretty stuck up to me." The girl had a strange look on her face; like she's been in my position as me.

"Tell me about it." Piper agreed. The girl smiled. "I've always been an outcast. I cut my hair with a pair of safety scissors. I make it horrible on purpose. I don't want to be an attention grabber."

"That's too bad. You're so beautiful, even with choppy hair." Piper laughed.

"You're gorgeous." Piper admitted. The girl blushed.

"You're too kind." She said humbly. Piper didn't even know the girl, but felt so close to her.

"I just wish I could do something with my life. I don't want to be another pretty face in the crowd, I want to make a difference."

"Don't worry, Piper. From what I know you're strong. You can handle whatever life throws at you. You will be a great hero." The girl said. She had a genuine smile on her face. Piper smiled back. She heard a bell ring in the distance. It signaled that the camp fire was about to begin. The girl stood and dusted off her clothes. She was wearing a green silk dress. "I must go now."

"Wait!" Piper called. "Who are you?"

"Silena." The girl answered. She walked into the woods and disappeared into thin air. Piper stared in shock. Silena Beauregard.


	35. Chapter 35

Leo POV

When the meeting dismissed, Leo talked to Frank. And beauty queen was right. Leo and him did get along really well. They had a lot in common. Except Frank hates fire, kinda cause his life depends on a stick. Leo thought that was pretty weird, but hey; Frank thought it was weird that Leo can create fire. Every demigod has their quirks. Anyway they probably talked for hours before they had to go to the campfire.

"What is this campfire anyway?" Frank asked. Leo remembered this is his first time at Camp Half-Blood.

"Oh well, the whole camp gets together and we talk about whatever the 'Pressing Matter' is. And sometimes we get a new prophecy. It's kinda creepy. This redhead started to breathe out green gas and says a really confusing poem. Oh, yeah; they're usually not good." Frank nodded.

"Wow." He replied. "At Camp Jupiter, we aren't that close. We never have a big meeting like that. If we do it's in a building and full of ghosts." Leo remembered when he had to go to the meeting when it was decided Percy and Jason will duel. Then he saw a familiar streak of brown hair tied in a bandanna. She was wearing a tank top and jeans.

"Hey sis!" Leo yelled. The girl turned. She had dark green eyes that matched beautifully with her dark hair. She was like the Disney Princess Belle and a female action film hero. She gave him a smile.

"Hey Leo!" She gave him a small hug. She looked at Frank with intrigued eyes. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Frank." Leo answered. "Son of Ares- er, uh Mars."

"Nyssa. Daughter of Hephaestus." She gave him a polite nod and stuck her arm out. Frank looked at it confused. "Shake it." Leo instructed. Frank shook it hard and high. She pulled her hand away awkwardly.

"So, um, see you guys at the campfire." She gave Leo a look saying _I'm confused _and ran off. Frank stared as she ran.

"Dude, what was that?" Leo asked. Frank sighed. "Do you Romans ever shake hands?"

"Not too much." Frank said. He had a strange look on his face, the same look when Leo looks at Hazel.

"Aw man…you have a girlfriend!" Leo said. Frank shook his head.

"I can't explain it. Hazel has been drifting from me. It's weird. A few days ago we were so close, but now, I don't know." Leo nodded. Leo knew.

"Let's just get to the camp fire." Leo said. Frank agreed and they ran together. When they finally got there most of the camp was already waiting. Frank sat next to Hazel and while Leo sat next to Piper and Jason. Jason had a distracted look on his face; almost upset. Piper had more of an in shock look, like she's seen a ghost. "What did I miss?" Leo said while crouching down next to Piper.

"Nothing. The meeting hasn't even started." She seemed distracted. Like something was bothering her. Chiron stood by the fire with Rachel by his side. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow morning, the destined seven will continue their journey to Rome." Chiron announced.

"Good riddance." Drew snickered from the Aphrodite cabin. All group of girls snickered. Piper had an irritated look on her face now. Chiron shot the girls a look, and they shut up pretty quick.

"Anyway, we need to introduce two fellow Romans that are part of the seven. Frank and Hazel please stand." They did as they were told. "Frank, Son of Ares." A roar of applause traveled toward Frank. He blushed. "Hazel, Daughter of Pluto." A slow cheer erupted. There was more murmuring. He could make out the words: Nico, The Big Three, and Death. Then Rachel stood straighter. Her eyes glowed green and green gas escaped from her mouth and nose. Percy and Annabeth ran to help her. Then she spoke.

"_Beware the one that talks well._

_Oceans, stick, fire, and storm,_

_Will be taken under a spell._

_Beware that the Earth takes a new form._

_In the end it comes to one,_

_A single choice._

_The deed is done."_

Then Rachel collapsed. Percy and Annabeth caught her. Her red hair was messily tied in a bun. She had on a camp shirt, and a pair of white overalls that she uses for painting. Percy held her while she took deep breathes. This happened every time she gave a prophecy. Annabeth rubbed her arm trying to calm her down. At first no one talked. Then whispers started to corrupt, then it turned to talking, and eventually yelling.

"Silence!" Chiron yelled. The shouting stopped instantly. "The seven have a long day tomorrow. The campfire is over. Everyone get to bed." The campers scattered into groups and walked away. When everyone left Piper, Jason, and Leo stayed. They sat on a log together.

"You know; it's nice for it to be the three of us alone." Piper admitted. "Don't get me wrong, the others are great! It's just…"

"Feels like old times." Leo completed. Piper nodded.

"We've been through so much together." Jason said. His face looked like he was reflecting on the past.

"We've been through everything together." Piper said. Her voice was filled with complete honesty. Jason and Leo nodded. Piper was in the middle. Leo gave Jason a mischievous look. Jason understood and nodded. Leo put three fingers up and began to count down one finger at a time. At zero Leo and Jason pushed into each other squeezing her in the middle. She let out a loud giggle. "What are you guys in kindergarten?" Piper asked. They all laughed together. They were like a family.

**So yeah! I know I've been talking a lot about family throughout the book, but that is how I like to picture them. And I know I'm not the oracle. My prophecy maybe wasn't the best. Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

Annabeth POV

After the campfire, Annabeth went straight to her cabin. She was so exhausted; she could've fallen asleep on the spot. When she entered the cabin her bed was neatly made but nothing had been touched. She made sure it was nice when she left; she didn't want her cabin to get a bad score for the cleanest cabin. Already most of the Athena kids were passed out in their bunks. Annabeth climbed up and put the sheets over her slim body. She instantly passed out on her bed. Like every demigod she had nightmares a lot. But her dreams were frequent and all revolved around one thing; _Gaea._ She saw Nico in chains, struggling to get free. His dark hair hung carelessly in his face. His eyes were filled with energy and anxiety.

_No use in struggling boy. Not even Son of Hades can break my chains._ The voice seemed very ominous, and powerful. Nico's face hardened.

"You pebble! Let me go! The others are coming and will destroy you forever. You will be in the depths of Tartarus. And this time, I will personally make sure you don't get out!" Nico yelled. Nothing was around him. But the voice let out a horrifying crackle. Suddenly Nico's feet started to sink into the earth. He yelled in pain. It stopped halfway up his shin. Gaea guffawed again, but this time more of satisfaction. Nico was holding back tears. "They will get rid of you forever! Face it! You're doomed!" Nico growled at her.

_Don't make me sink your entire body to your mouth into the ground! Stop talking and I'll spare you for now. _Nico stopped talking. A tear ran down his face. Then she saw his hands picking at the lock on his chains. Gaea let out a satisfied grunt and Annabeth was woken up by a sound. She heard it again. It almost sound like a rock on a window. She sat up in her bed and looked out the window adjacent to her bed. Percy was at the bottom with a pebble in his hand. He gave her a goofy smile. She couldn't help but giggle. She turned and looked at all her cabin mates fast asleep. She looked back at Percy and smiled. She climbed off her bunk and quietly left her cabin. Percy stood against the wall with the window and waited. When he spotted her he smiled big. His teeth glowed in the moonlight. He grabbed her hand and they walked around the camp. His hair looked wet.

"Did you go swimming?" Annabeth asked. He felt his hair and nodded.

"Yeah. Must've forgotten to dry my hair." He shrugged. "It's the one place I can think clearly."

"You want to go for a canoe ride?" Annabeth asked know Percy would love that. His face brightened and he smiled even bigger. Annabeth smiled back.

"When do I not?" He asked. She giggled and they ran to the canoes. Annabeth climbed aboard and Percy pushed it into the water. When in was floating on the surface he climbed in and sat across from Annabeth. Their eyes met and their smiles instantly grew wider. Percy grabbed her hands and tilted his head with a big smile on his face, trying to imitate a cheesy moment from a Disney movie. Annabeth laughed and her heart began to race. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. He leaned towards her and she followed. Their lips met and they kissed. They pulled away and looked at the water. Percy shook back and forth trying to make the boat off balance.

"Stop that!" Annabeth giggled. The boat tilted more every sway. She heard water churning behind her. She turned only to find a huge wave directed at the boat. When she looked at Percy he was smiling mischievously. "No. Don't even dare!" His smile grew. "Watch it, Jackson." She starred at the wave. It was getting closer and larger. "Seaweed Brain, don't!" She yelled playfully. The wave was very close now. Annabeth screamed and closed her eyes. She felt the crash of the wave against her skin, and she also felt the boat tip over. When she opened her eyes she was at least ten feet under water. Percy created an air bubble so she can breathe. He was smiling at her and his sea green eyes were playful. The lightheartedness in his eyes reminded her of how thing used to be. They were best friends. They still are, but now they are much more. And Annabeth liked that. She swam towards Percy and when he noticed he went to her. They smiled at each other and they kissed. It reminded her of when after the Titan war, they were thrown into the water and they had, as Percy described it, the best underwater kiss ever. When they pulled away Annabeth pointed her finger up. Percy nodded. The air bubble popped and they both swam toward the glimmering surface. They swam toward the beach and when they reached it, they both collapsed in the soft, powdery sand. The sun was rising. The sky looked like a masterpiece. The sun was in a perfect semicircle, glowing with radiant power. Around it the sky was painted a plethora of colors. Different shades of pinks, and reds dominated. But there were hints of blues and greens behind them. Annabeth studied the sky as if were a bridge, or tower. Looking at all the different shaped that make it up. Percy noticed her and smiled. He sat up and scotched to her. She sat up as well and he put his arm around her. She looked at it gracefully and grinned. Annabeth admired the sky while Percy gazed at the water. Annabeth put her head on his shoulder. Percy put his hand on her arm, and a second later they were dry. He leaned back to the sand and tugged Annabeth with him. He exchanged a glace the both looked at the sky. After a moment they both closed their eyes and everything felt right.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! So sorry about that big gap for updating. So there is an awesome Mark of Athena out there that you all should check out! It is written by BookwormGirl16. It's great! Hope you like the chapter. Please Review!**

Percy POV

Annabeth and Percy were lying on the beach completely exhausted. They were fast asleep. Percy was awakened by the touch of the cool ocean in their thighs. Percy sat up and saw that the ocean' tide has risen a lot since sunrise. He woke up Annabeth. Her eyes fluttered open revealing her thoughtful, deep grey eyes. She jerked straight up and looked at Percy.

"How long have we been out." Annabeth asked looked at the ocean. She must have noticed the tide as well.

"A couple hours at least." Percy admitted. Percy got up and brushed off his sandy jeans and camp shirt. He stuck out his hand for Annabeth. She took it and cleaned of her clothes as well. "You look beautiful." Percy said. His sea green eyes looked loving and trusting. Annabeth couldn't help but smile. She grabbed a hair tie from her wrist and slung her hair into a messy bun.

"We should probably find the others. We need to get going." Annabeth said. Percy nodded. They ran together into the center of the cabin semicircle. "I'll get Hazel and Piper. You get Jason, Leo, and Frank." Percy nodded and ran. He first entered the Hephaestus cabin. He saw Leo and froze. That was Beckendorf's bed. Percy looked at it for a moment and a chill went down his spine. He thought of the time when he and Charles were on the Princess Andromeda. He had killed himself to save the world. Then Percy snapped back to reality and shook Leo. He didn't want to wake the others but Leo kept grunting. Finally Leo shot up and looked at Percy. Percy signaled to the door and Leo nodded. They both quietly left the cabin.

"I'll go get Jason. You get Frank." Percy instructed. Leo nodded and they ran to the different cabins. Percy barged through the door to find Jason fast asleep in his bed. Percy ran and shook Jason. Jason's hair started to stand up. Percy stepped back, and Jason's hair fell back to normal. Percy shook him again, but this time he got a shock that went through his body. Percy was beginning to get annoyed. "Hey Jason get up!" Percy yelled. "Jason!" Jason didn't move. Percy grunted and saw a small bottle of water under his bed. Percy grinned maliciously. Percy bent and grabbed the water bottle. He uncapped it and drenched Jason with it. Instantly Jason shot up and opened his eyes.

"Dude, what the-" Jason was cut off by Percy's look. "I did it again didn't I?" One time at Camp Jupiter Percy tried to wake Jason up and the same thing happened. Percy nodded. Jason sighed. "Dammit."

"You could hate on yourself later. We need to get going." Percy said. He ran out the door and Jason trailed behind him.

"Where?" Jason asked.

"Rome!" Percy exclaimed. He was still a little ticked off from the shock Jason gave him. "We need to leave soon. I have a feeling time isn't on our side." Percy admitted. They both quickly ran to the ship to find everyone waiting there.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked. "Why did it take so long?" Percy looked at Jason.

"Technical difficulties." He and Jason gave a small laugh. Everyone else looked at them confused. "Anyway…" Percy said trying to change the subject. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Chiron gives us the all clear." Annabeth replied. "He just wants to make sure there aren't any stray campers in a fifty feet radius to the ship. Percy nodded. He didn't know what half those words meant but he figured it was important.

"So are we actually sailing to Rome?" Hazel asked. Annabeth nodded.

"We are going to follow the path of the other heroes. We are going to fly to the edge of Long Island, and sail through the North Atlantic Ocean to Rome. A pretty straight forward route. Percy, you and Leo will take shifts sailing."

"Uhhh Annabeth." Leo started. "About that… If I sail I will run us into an iceberg." Leo admitted. Annabeth shot him a stern look. "But I doubt if there will be any icebergs the route we're sailing." Leo said trying to please Annabeth. She gave a satisfied look.

"But don't you thing we might encounter more monsters in the sea than in the air?" Frank asked.

"I'm pretty sure we will come across about the same amount either way." Annabeth said.

"Also it would be pretty nice to have Khione out of our hair." Leo confessed.

"Agreed." Piper grunted to herself. She had her hand on where the ice dagger hit her. She was standing next to Annabeth. Then Percy heard the sound of galloping hooves behind him. Percy turned around to find Chiron heading toward the group. Jason automatically stiffened. He must still be annoyed about not mentioning the giant.

"The area is all clear." Chiron announced.

"Thanks Chiron." Annabeth said gratefully. "Let's get going." They all climbed aboard and Leo gripped the steering wheel. "All set Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep! Ready for take-off!" Percy took a deep breath and smiled. He took a look at his home. He wondered if this would be that last time he saw this place.

"Let's do this!" Percy exclaimed. A cheer went through the ship. All the campers were standing outside their cabins. Percy felt a sharp jerk and the ship began to rise. A cheer went through the crowd of half-bloods. They were waving goodbye to all their friends on the ship. Percy's green eyes were still glancing at the camp. He couldn't believe he forgot all of this.

"Percy?" A small voice asked. Percy turned to find Hazel behind him. She walked to him. And planted her feet nest to him by the railing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just hard to believe I forgot all of this." Hazel nodded. They both stared at the camp until it was out of sight. Then they soared to Percy's true home; the ocean.


	38. Chapter 38

Jason POV

Jason had his arm around Piper while the ship was rising into the air. Her hair was now choppy again, but Jason has the feeling that that wouldn't last very long. They both starred off the railing, watching as the campers bellow shrunk. They exchanged a look.

"You nervous?" Piper asked. Jason looked at her again with his electric blue eyes filled with honesty.

"A little." Jason admitted. "It's just…so much has happened. I mean yesterday we had to fight two monsters in one day and both of them aren't even dead!" Jason exclaimed. He realized his mistake a little too late.

"What do you mean both of them?" Piper asked. "That giant's dead…right?" Jason's eyes were filled with regret. He didn't respond. "Right?" Piper demanded. Her eyes began to fill with fear.

"Piper…" Jason started. She cut him off.

"He's not dead…" Piper said to herself. Trying to except the fact. "Why didn't you tell me? Jason I'm your girlfriend! You can tell me anything." Piper pressed. "What would've happened if he gave us an unexpected visit, huh?" Jason struggled to find an answer. "Who else knew?"

"Only Percy." Jason explained. He was trying to stay calm and collected. "Piper I'm sorry." Jason pleaded.

"I need a minute." Piper said coldly. "And I think you do to." She walked away and to her room. Jason watched until she was no longer in sight.

"Damn." Jason sighed. He wanted to chase after Piper and beg for forgiveness, but he knew it would only make her more upset. He walked to his room. He didn't know what else to do. When he reached the door he barged in and slammed it shut. He lied on his bunk and looked at the opposite wall. It look just like his cabin's wall. It contained pictures of Thalia, Piper, and a really cool lightning bolt tattoo he saw in a magazine. He looked at the picture of Thalia; studying it closely. She had the same exact electric blue eyes he had. He sighed. He really wanted to talk to Thalia, then Jason got an idea. He jumped out of his bed and shot out of his room. He ran across the narrow corridor into a room. The room had a small fountain. He remembered how Annabeth told Leo that he had to put in a fountain room for Iris Messages. Jason locked the door and examined the fountain. He dug in his pocket for a coin and finally found one. He flipped it like he would flip his coin, and it landed into the fountain. "Call Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis." Jason said. After an image appeared of Thalia. It seemed she was at a campfire with all of the other hunters. "Thalia!" Jason called. She turned and when she saw Jason smiled. She stood and walked to her tent. When she was settled in. She turned to Jason.

"Hey, Jason. What's up?" Thalia asked.

"Not much. Piper hating me, sailing to Rome, fulfilling the Great Prophecy…you know the usual." Jason said. Thalia's face hardened. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"It's just…Great Prophecies never end well." Thalia said coldly.

"Well, Percy lived the last one. And the world is okay." Jason said. He seemed very sure, but Thalia's face seemed to soften with pain.

"Many other lives were lost, Jason. _Many_ lives." Thalia told him. Jason's face seemed a bit confused.

"But…" Jason started.

"Just drop it!" Thalia exclaimed. Jason went dead silent. There was an awkward tension between them. "Jason, you're my little brother. I've already lost you once; I don't want to lose you again. I love you, Jason." Thalia saw caringly.

"I love you too, Thalia." Jason said. They exchanged a loving look and smiled.

"Jason!" Leo called from the deck. Jason looked at the door than back at Thalia.

"I got to go." Jason said. She nodded acceptingly. "I'll see you later." Jason said optimistically. He thought she said _I hope _under her breath. When he was leaving the room Thalia spoke once more.

"Jason…promise me one thing. That you will be careful. Please." Thalia pleaded. Jason smiled and nodded.

"I promise." Jason said. He gave one last loving look to Thalia then swiped the air. Where Thalia's image was, was now only clean air. Jason stared at it for a moment, then quietly walked out the door. He ran towards the deck, towards his family.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the shorter chapter but it's New Years, so c'mon. Happy New Year to you all!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Sorry for the huge gap. First week back at school and I'm just trying to adjust. Also sorry for the shorter chapter, the next one will be longer. I really hope you like this chapter! Please Review! Enjoy! **

Piper POV

Piper stormed to her room. She was very upset. How could Jason do that to her? When she reached her room she lied on her bunk and starred at the ceiling. Wooden planks were placed across the roof. She thought about all the memories she had with Jason. They all raced through her mind. It was almost like she couldn't help the memories from spilling out. After what felt like a minute passed, already half an hour went by. Piper was snatched out of the trail a memories by a hard knock on the door. Piper sat up and walked to the door. When she opened the door she saw Percy outside in the hallway.

"Hey." He said cheerfully. "The ship's about to land in the water and we're getting everyone on the deck." He smiled wide. He must be really excited to finally be at his home. Also being out of the sky would also take a load off his shoulders. Piper smiled in return and they ran to the deck. Everyone was there except for Jason.

"Jason!" Leo called. Piper looked over to Leo and smiled. He looked like a hot mess. His curls had straightened out by the wet sweat. He looked a bit sunburnt and he just looked exhausted overall. He yawned. A minute later Jason came running up to the deck. He saw Piper and froze. They made eye contact and Piper immediately broke it. Jason looked down and walked into the group. Piper felt butterflies stirring in her stomach. She hated to be mad at him, but by the way she snapped at him she knew that he's probably upset with her. Percy was looking over the edge of the boat.

"Descend the boat." Percy told Leo. Leo nodded and steered the boat down. It slowly approached the water.

"Keep all arms, feet, and other body parts in the ship throughout the ride." Leo said trying to do his best 'Amusement Park Ride Narrator' impression. Everyone laughed and finally the boat made contact with the water. It was smoother than Piper expected. Everyone looked over the edge admiring the ocean. Jason walked over to her and looked at the water. He took a deep breath and so did Piper.

"I'm so sorry-" They said at the same time. "No I'm sorry." They said together again. Piper giggled.

"We act like a cheesy Disney movie." Piper admitted. Jason laughed.

"Yeah we do." Jason agreed. He looked at her with his electric blue eyes. "Piper I'm so sorry. I should have told you before. I'm really, really sorry." He said sweetly. Piper couldn't help but smile wider.

"_I'm _sorry, Jason. I over reacted. I'm not really sure why, but I am sure about one thing; I love you.

"I love you too, Piper." The smiled at each other then kissed. They were interrupted by Leo.

"Rodger, we have a problem." Leo said with worry in his voice. Piper and Jason exchanged a nervous look. Piper ran to Leo and looked in front of the ship. She let out a small squeak. A hideous monster with dozens of nymphs blocked the path of the ship. "What is that thing?" Leo asked.

"Ceto." Annabeth replied coldly. "She's a daughter of Gaea. She is also known as the personification of sea monsters." Everyone exchanged unease looks.

"I'm guessing she's not very friendly." Hazel squeaked. She seemed the most nervous of all. Annabeth nodded.

"You guessed right." Annabeth said. Piper felt like she wanted to faint. She looked at the wall of monsters and gulped. "Prepare to fight. This will not be an easy battle." Every raised their weapons and prayed to the gods that they will live.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey Guys! So I know my last chapter was really short so this time I gave you a super long one. I value evryones opinions so please review! Enjoy!**

Leo POV

Leo heart pounded hard and fast. He and Piper exchanged a nervous glance. Everyone had the weapons raised except Leo. He thought about what to pull out of his pouch. He couldn't think of a good weapon to use that's in a repair shop.

"Any time now, Leo." Annabeth grunted. Leo quickly pulled out the first time that came to mind. He reached and grabbed a hammer out of his belt.

"A hammer?" Piper asked. Everyone stared at him with confused eyes.

"I wasn't given a sword, or knife, or bow and arrow. I got a magic tool belt. Let's just fight this sea jerk!" Everyone nodded and raised their weapons proudly. Leo quickly stopped the boat. They were about a hundred feet away from the wall of monsters. The monsters quickly swan to the boat. Hazel started to shake lightly. "Calm down, Hazel. They can smell fear." Leo said.

"Then this whole boat must reek." Percy grunted to himself. The monsters were very close to the boat.

"Do we have a game plan?" Jason asked.

"Percy and Jason get Ceto. Call us if you need backup. Everyone else kill the nymphs. Got it?" Annabeth said. Her expression read as calm and collect, but her eyes were filled with fear. Finally the monsters climbed the up the boat. Percy walked to the front of the group and backed everyone up. Once all the monsters were on board Ceto gave Annabeth a horrifying look.

"Annabeth Chase." Ceto hissed coldly. "You were mistaken; I am no monster, but a goddess." She said proudly.

"You're a monster to me." Annabeth grunted. Ceto's yes turned cold, and full of rage.

"You need to learn some respect! You do not talk to a goddess that way! Besides, your mother and I don't see eye to eye. Your pathetic mother turned my beautiful Medusa, into a hideous beast!"

"They were in her temple!" Annabeth yelled protectively. Annabeth looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"That is no excuse. You mother had a terrible temper. She goes around turning innocent people into terrible creatures."

"Like you." Annabeth hissed. Ceto's eyes burned with rage. She lifted her hand and a giant hand made of water erupted from the sea. She put it above Annabeth and was about to smash her, but luckily Percy quickly countered by slapping his hand and the fist turned into drizzles

"Ahh." The goddess said intrigued. "A son of Poseidon. There aren't many of those anymore." We smirked and walked to Percy. "I see you've inherited his good look. What's your name boy?"

"Percy Jackson." Percy said with his sea green eyes concentrated at the task at hand. Ceto stumbled back with disgust. Her eyes were shocked and angry.

"You killed my daughter!" She yelled. She was about to charge at Percy but Piper stabbed her dagger into the goddesses arm. She bellowed with pain. She turned and found Piper holding her blood stained dagger. "You…" She walked towards Piper with an evil look on her face. The group spilt in two on both sides. Piper backed up, but eventually she was against a wall. The goddess flung her hands and water braces glued her to the wall. She tried to free herself but the cuffs wouldn't budge. The goddess snatched Piper's dagger and spun it in her hand.

"Let me go!" Piper yelled.

"I see you can charm speak. A daughter of Aphrodite. Well after this boat ride, she will have one less child to keep tabs on." Ceto said coldly. Piper's eyes were filled with horror.

"Hey! Water Gun! Leave her alone!" Leo yelled from behind. The goddess turned and looked at him with blazing eyes.

"You dare talk to me like that? What is your name?"

"Leo Valdez." Leo said proudly. The goddess growled. "You want piece of me? Come get it!" Leo yelled to the goddess, he had to get that thing away from Piper. "Percy!" Leo pointed to Piper and Percy nodded. "Hand over the pen!"

"Uhhh, Leo. Do you know how to work a sword?" Percy asked. He seemed a little concerned.

"I'll learn. Besides, how hard can it be?" Leo said. Percy gave a quick, concerned glance at his sword then threw it to Leo. Leo caught the handle and Percy ran to free Piper.

"Leo are you sure about this?" Jason asked. Leo took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay man; I trust you." Leo smiled. Jason and the others started to slay the nymphs. The goddess charged to Leo with Piper's dagger pointed to his stomach. Leo quickly dodged and held up the sword. It weighed much more than a pen. No wonder Percy is so buff. Leo used all his strength to keep the sword upright. The goddess smirked. Leo swung the sword trying to slash the goddess. She swung the dagger, but Leo intercepted it with his sword. Leo stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"C'mon dad…" Leo grunted. "Help me out." Suddenly Leo felt a rush of power. He stood and held the sword upright with no problem. He swung the sword at the goddess and she ducked. Percy was still trying to free Piper. Leo swung again but his time it slashed her arm. She yelled in pain. And pointed the dagger to Leo. She walked towards him. Leo slashed the sword again and it sliced her leg. She stumbled back to the ground. Leo pointed the sword at her with a smirk on his face. She dropped the dagger and noticed that all the nymphs were already killed.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Leo Valdez. Today you have made a new enemy." Within a second the goddess disappeared. Leo was left pointing the sword at nothing. Percy finally broke the bonds and Piper fell to her knees. Jason rushed over to help her and so did Leo. Piper took a deep breath and looked at Leo.

"Thank you." She managed a smile.

"Ah, it was nothing." Leo joked. Piper giggled and gave him a hug. After they pulled away she looked at Percy.

"And thank you." Piper said to Percy. He gave her a caring smile and nod. Everyone grouped around Piper.

"Leo that was amazing!" Frank said. He had a wide smile.

"Yeah…it was." Hazel agreed quietly. Then everyone heard a splash. They all exchanged a worried look and ran to the Iris Message room. When they walked in the door they all froze with fear? A message appeared of a person with shaggy, dark hair, and piercing shadowy eyes. "Nico?" Hazel squeaked. Nico gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Hey, okay we need to make this quick. Gaea already has an army of monsters ready to fight. And I don't have much longer until Gaea gets sick of me and finally loses her temper. You guys need to get me fast. I learned all her weaknesses, and strengths. Guys please hurry." Nico explained.

"Where did you get water from?" Annabeth asked.

"Tears-never mind. Look I need to go. Gaea will catch me. Take care." Nico was about to wave the message away, but he stopped. "Oh, and Percy…I'm sorry." Nico said. Percy knew what he was talking about. Percy gave him a half-hearted smile. The message disappeared. Everyone was silent. Sometimes silence can be so loud.

"Let's go." Percy said. "Time to go to Rome!"


	41. Chapter 41

Annabeth POV

Everyone starred at Percy. Annabeth was glad he broke the silence, it was very awkward. Annabeth felt the boat jerk harshly.

"Leo…did you put on the break?" Piper asked him accusingly. Leo nodded then his face went grave.

"Damn! Ceto and I must have dislodged the break lever while we were fighting!" Leo exclaimed. He ran out the room quickly and towards the boat.

"Gods, Leo!" Piper yelled and ran after him. Her dark hair swung behind her.

"I better make sure that Piper doesn't kill Leo." Jason said and quickly ran out the door. "Piper! Hold up!" He shouted after her. Only Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Annabeth were left in the room. Hazel looked really concerned. Frank had his buff arm around her slim body. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin. He flipped it into the water fall.

"Call Grover Underwood, Satyr." Percy said. Annabeth looked at him with confused eyes. Grover's figured gradually started to form. He was chewing on a tin coke can. He seemed to be in the middle of a forest. "Hey, Grover." Percy said. The satyr let out a nervous squeak and turned. His face brightened and so did Percy's.

"Percy!" Grover yelled. He ran to hug the figured but quickly realized it was an Iris Message. He blushed and looked down embarrassed. "Hey, Annabeth." Then Grover noticed Hazel and Frank. "Who are they?"

"Hazel, Daughter of Hades. Frank, Son of Ares. Well, technically Pluto and Mars. They are from Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp." Percy said informatively. Grover looked overwhelmed.

"Let me sit down." Grover said. He sat on the log behind him with an speechless look on his face.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Annabeth comforted.

"Uhh, Grover…" Percy started. Grover's face fell.

"Oh, I hate when you say that. Something is always wrong when you say that." Grover said.

"Do you know what the Doors of Death are?" Percy asked. Grover looked stunned. Grover glumly shook his head.

"Sorry Percy." Grover said apologetically. Percy gave him a halfhearted smiled. Then Annabeth got an idea

"Grover is there any entrances to the underworld in Rome?" Annabeth asked. He gray eyes looked determined. Grover thought for a moment then his face brightened.

"Yes! There's one in the Coliseum!" Grover began to jump with excitement. Annabeth and Percy laughed while Hazel and Frank exchanged a confused/weirded out look.

"Thanks Grover. I'll talk to you soon buddy." Percy said. Grover waved and Annabeth slashed her hand through the mist.

"Do I want to know what that was all about?" Hazel asked. Annabeth giggled.

"He's a friend of ours." Annabeth explained. She looked refreshed. Maybe what she needed was a taste of her old life. "I need to go to my room for a second. Be right back." Annabeth ran to her room and grabbed her invisibility cap. She wanted to get Leo back for taking off the breaks. She placed the cap on her head and walked out the room. Annabeth strutted down the hallway and toward the deck. She smirked and walked to Leo. Hazel must have left the Iris Message room, because Leo was (from the looks of it) flirting with her. She slowly crept up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned to find no one there. Leo looked confused but went right back to Hazel. Annabeth tapped him again. He turned to find nothing but air. He shook his head and continued talking to Hazel. Annabeth was beginning to get annoyed. She slapped his head.

"Ow!" Leo yelled. He turned again and this time his expression seemed annoyed and scared. "What the heck?" Leo grunted. "Did somebody just slap my head?" Leo asked Hazel. She shook her head with a confused look on her face. Leo rubbed his head and kept talking to Hazel. "Hazel, look, I'm sorry." Leo started.

"Leo, again it's fine." Hazel replied. Leo touched her cheek and she pulled away. "I just can't do this! I love Frank."

"And I love you." Leo said caringly. Annabeth stumbled back with surprise. He eyes wide with astonishment.

"Leo, I can't do this right now. There is too much going on. Maybe when things calm down we could talk, but not now, not during this quest." Hazel said. Leo gave her an empty grin.

"Okay, I understand." Leo said acceptingly.

"Thank you." Hazel replied. She gave him a smile and walked towards her room. Annabeth couldn't believe what she had just overheard. She ran to her quarters and flung of her cap.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth whispered. She paced around her room wishing she could forget what she heard. She heard a knock on the door. She hesitantly opened it to find Percy standing in the door frame.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You never came back." He walked into the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine I have just got…occupied." Annabeth lied. He stroked her blonde hair. Their eyes met and they kissed. And in that moment, she could forget everything. Nothing worried her, nothing haunted her. Everything felt perfect.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! Sorry for the big gap for updating lately. School work is getting piled on me, and my midterms are tomorrow and I have acting a lot. I guess you guys didn't like chapter 40 a lot. I got about 1 review…lol. This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you like it. I spent about 5 hours writing it. Enjoy!**

Percy POV

Annabeth looked so overwhelmed and stressed so Percy kissed her. He didn't know what else to do in the moment. When he pulled away she was smiling at him.

"Thank you." Annabeth whispered in his ear. Percy smiled.

"My pleasure." Percy replied. She giggled then her face turned serious. "What is it?"

"Did you ever call you mom?" Annabeth asked. Percy's face went blank. How could he forget? She must be worried sick.

"Dammit!" Percy yelled. "I will be back soon." He told Annabeth as he ran out the door. He looked for the Iris Message room and barged in. Luckily there was no one in there already. Percy shut the door and locked it. He didn't want anyone walking in while he was talking to his mom. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a gold coin. He threw it in the water fall and said, "Oh Iris, Goddess of Messaging. Please except my offering. Sally Jackson. An image started too form of a women eating a tub of ice cream on the couch. Oh gods. "Hey mom." Percy said. She turned and her face grew happy, then confused, then upset.

"Percy Jackson! Where have you been? Do you know how worried I have been? You have been gone for more than eight months! You didn't think of calling me?" Percy's mom could've gone on and on, but Percy stopped her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I never mean to worry you. Hera took away all my memories and now I'm on a huge quest. There is just a lot going on right now." Her face was hard but it softened a bit. She seemed to understand how Percy was feeling. She sighed.

"It's fine, Percy. It's just…if anything happens to you…" Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Mom…don't cry." Percy said. He wished he could hug her right now. His eyes began to swell with tears. She sniffles and dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweet heart." Percy felt terrible that he made his mom cry and apologize for it.

"No mom. I'm sorry. I should've called you sooner." Percy said. His dark hair hung carelessly in his face. His sea green eyes seemed to glow with power.

"Percy!" Hazel was knocking on the door.

"Percy you need to go." Said Percy. "Promise me you'll stay safe." Her eyes were filled with love and protection.

"I promise, mom." Percy said holding back tears.

"I love you." His mom said. Percy gulped. A tear ran down his face.

"I love you too, mom." Percy said. After one last glance Percy ran his hand through the image of his mother and the image scattered into nothing. Percy wiped his eye and exited the room. "What's going on?" Percy asked urgently.

"Come see for yourself." Hazel replied. They ran quickly to the deck. Leo had parked the boat. Everyone was looking off the edge with a troubled expression on their face.

"What's going on?" Percy questioned. Everyone turned to him.

"We're between a rock and a hard place." Annabeth said coldly. Percy had a confused look on his face. "Come check it out." Percy walked to the edge and saw the last thing he wanted to see. Percy groaned. A giant whirlpool was thrashing violently ahead of them, but close by there was a monster with heads of dogs growling at the boat. "Scylla and Charybdis." Annabeth explained. There was no way out of this. It was a narrow strait.

"Didn't Jason and Odysseus get by them?" Piper asked hopefully.

"Yes. But Odysseus lost six men, and Jason was guided by a Nereid. I'm pretty sure Leo doesn't have one of those in his belt." Annabeth grunted.

"She speaks the truth…" Leo admitted.

"What do we do?" Frank asked. Everyone turned to Percy. He felt overwhelmed. All of these live, the world depends on him.

"Oh, and one small thing…Charybdis hates Zeus with a burning passion. Jason eyes grew wide and scared.

"Oh." Jason squeaked. "I'm dead." Jason said hopelessly.

"No!" Percy shouted. "No one is going to die." Percy thought for a moment. "Leo can't we just fly over it?" Percy asked. Everyone looked devastated.

"No. For some reason it won't fly anymore. Some rocks and stuff got stuffed in the flying engine and ruined it completely." Leo admitted with an embarrassed expression. "When I get to Rome, I'm going to give that damn rock a piece of my mind." Leo grunted.

"Leo stay focused!" Annabeth snapped. Leo looked down. Percy thought for a minute.

"Charybdis." Percy finally said. "I know that the whole Zeus thing is a problem, but I can try and fight the whirlpool. And if we go through Scylla we will all get eaten one by one." Percy took a deep breath. "Leo you need to steer slightly away from Charybdis, but out of Scylla's reach." Leo gave Percy thumbs up. "Piper, talk to the whirlpool. Charmspeak it to not suck us in." Piper nodded comprehensively. "Jason try to control the wind to slightly lift us a little."

"I'll try." Jason said. He seemed worried. He _was_ worried.

"Percy are you sure about this?" Annabeth asked. Her gray eyes swirled with anxiety. Percy nodded. If he learned anything throughout all his quests, it is to go with your gut feeling and never go back on you first idea.

"Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel stand by if help is needed." Percy took a deep breath. "Let's do this." Leo took off the break and steered the ship exactly how Percy told him to. Percy and Piper went to the edge. Piper was yelling forcefully to the whirlpool. I didn't seem to do much, but she kept trying and every word she said seemed to be stronger than last. Jason was trying to summon the winds to lift the boat, but he was struggling. Percy kept trying to reverse the whirlpool's motion, but the monster was very powerful. What if he made the wrong decision? No! He had to stay strong to his plan. Everything will work out.

_Percy, stay attached to the world._ Percy heard a voice say. It was Poseidon. _Think of the ocean and how it brings you power. Think of your mother and how much you love her. Think of Annabeth, the one thing that keeps you grounded to the mortal world. Think of everything you care about and feed off that power. Think of everything at stake. Percy, you will not fail. You are my favorite son. I put all my trust in you. Do not give up. Ever. _The voice stopped and Percy felt disoriented for a moment. Then the boat jerked sharply and brought him back to reality. He took his father's advice. He thought of everything his dad told him to. He felt power surge within his blood and travel through his veins. Soon his power matched the one of the monster. Piper was still screaming at the water and Jason was using all his will to raise the boat.

"We are almost through!" Leo exclaimed. Percy kept thinking about what he cared about. He couldn't let those thought slip his mind or else everything would be over. Suddenly the boat made a sharp jerk and we all fell. "We made it." Leo said surprised. No one got up. They were all to exhausted. Jason was out of will, Percy was out of power, and Piper probably lost her voice, but it was worth it. Everything was fine. No one was hurt. Everybody was safe.

"How much longer till we get to Rome?" Percy managed to ask.

"We should arrive tomorrow." Leo said.

"Are there any islands nearby here?" Percy asked.

"One about a mile or two away. Why?" Leo replied.

"Let's park there for the night. We _all_ need to rest." Percy explained. Leo nodded and drove to the island. No one spoke; everyone was either to shocked or to tired. Leo finally docked the boat at the island. "Everyone get to bed." Percy commanded. No one argued. They all just went to their rooms and passed out in their bunks. Percy was the only one who stayed on the deck. The sun had already set and the stars were revealed. Percy walked to the edge and looked the water. He felt a rush of power surge through his body. Percy looked at the water again and felt an urge to swim. He took off his shirt, exposing his sun tanned abs, and dived into the ocean. The cool water soothed his skin the moment he made contact with it. His hair floated in the water carelessly. His sea green eyes got even more blue than usual. He felt the water replenish his skin. He just swam. He didn't know how long, and he didn't care. When he was in the water he felt like he belongs. Finally he rose to the top and climbed up the ship. The dried himself off and threw back on his shirt. He walked to his room and lied on his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. All of his troubles were released, and finally he was at peace.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys! So thank you all for your patience for the updating! I got an 86% on my midterm! I'm trying to make chapters longer. Also when I'm done with story I already have the idea for my next one, and I'll tell you all it is about the Percy Jackson series. But I won't start it until my Mark of Athena is completely done. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!**

Jason POV

When Percy commanded everyone to go to bed Jason didn't argue. Trying to lift a four ton boat with air isn't exactly a piece of cake. It took all of Jason's power, and will to raise the boat. The thing that scared him was that even will all his might he could barely lift the boat. Percy reversed a whirlpool created by a Zeus hating monster, and Jason lifted the boat maybe an inch or two off the surface. Jason didn't want to think about that anymore. He just walked into his quarters and plopped on his bed. He starred at the wood planked ceiling and his eyes began to feel heavy. He closed them and instantly doze off into a deep sleep.

Around him a plethora of colors swirled and danced wildly. They reminded him of a kaleidoscope and Piper's eyes. The colors passionately stirred around him. He felt mesmerized and enchanted by the lively colors. Then, in front of him stood a girl. She had choppy brown hair and enthralling color changing eyes; Piper. Jason smiled and ran to her, but he never got any closer. No matter how fast or far he ran she was out of his grasp. He became anxious and tried running even fast but it was no use, she was untouchable.

_So close, but yet so far. Infuriating, isn't it Jason?_ Rumbled a low conniving voice. It was a women and Jason had a feeling he knew who it was. Suddenly, the image of Piper disappeared._ Soon your entire life would be like that. You could hold on to nothing, everything will slip through your fingers. _Jason's electric blue eyes turn hard and enraged. _You will let down so many people. Well, actually you have. Oh that poor Reyna. Waiting for you to come back to the camp and continue to be her knight in shining armor. But you came back and crushed all her hopes and dreams by loving that ignorant girl, Piper. I could only imagine the agony._

"Shut up!" Jason yelled. He was breathing heavily and deeply. He couldn't give her power over him. But then he remembered the time him and Reyna were talking, and for the first time ever he had seen her cry. He did that. Guilt rushed through his body. Then, he heard a small whimper. He turned to find a girl with light brown hair, fair skin, and coffee, smokey brown eyes. At first he thought it was Piper, but soon he realized it wasn't. Jason had seen this girl before, but he couldn't remember when or how. She was wearing a plain white one shoulder shirt with jean shorts and gladiator sandals. Her hair was parted to the side and about three inches below her shoulder. She starred at him. Her dark/grey brown eyes full of innocence. She had a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Jason." She piped. Jason looked at her for a moment longer and reached out to her. In a flash she was gone. The voice cackled maliciously.

_So frustrating to not have your memory back. Percy was lucky and got to drink gorgon blood which healed it. But for you, Hera still hasn't fulfilled her promise to restore all you memoirs. She is the cause of your pain. Join me, Jason. You're not her hero, you're her pawn. She is only using you and your lack of memories to help her destroy me. Help me and I will return all your memories. You will finally have all the gaps in your mind filled. _Jason starred at the aurora of colors. He shook his head.

"Tempting offer, but I'll pass. I have a feeling you may not be the most trustful person. Besides after all the times you've tries to kill me, I'm not exactly in your fan club." Jason said coldly. Jason felt the ground shake beneath him.

_You will regret this, Jason Grace. When the world falls before your eyes you will wish you would've taken my offer. _Jason smirked.

"I might." Jason said coolly. "But not today." Then all the colors began to fade, and eventually the world went black.

"Jason! Jason!" Someone was screaming. He woke up to find Piper shaking and shouting at him. She had an excited look on her face. "We can see it; Rome." Piper said enthusiastically.

"What time is it?" Jason grunted. He rubbed his eyes.

"One-o-clock." Piper answered. "C'mon! Come see it!" Piper exclaimed while pulled Jason out of his room, through the hallway, and towards the deck. Jason followed amused. When they finally reached the deck he saw everyone starring off the railing to land. They ran to the rail and looked off the blob of land.

"Are you sure that Rome?" Annabeth asked Leo.

"It is." Jason injected. "I could feel it." No one questioned him they all just understood.

"It's scary. Seeing Rome in front of me gives me a reality check. This is all really happening." Hazel said nervously. Everyone nodded. She was right. It didn't seem real until now. The land got closer by the second. It was almost nauseating. Jason couldn't help but keep thinking about that girl in his dream. Her eyes were such a stormy color, but not like Annabeth's, browner and warm. Jason knew her and she knew him. The agony was eating him alive. It was like when you have a specific word in mind, and it's on the tip of your tongue and you just can't get it. That's how Jason felt about almost everything. Then, he felt Piper grip his hand. He looked at their intertwined hands, then into Piper's eyes. He thought of his dream and how he couldn't get to Piper, and now he felt safe, and secure. He touched her cheek and they leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met. They pulled away and smiled. Piper put her head against Jason's chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you." Piper said. Jason grinned. He looked at Rome then back at her.

"I love you, too."


	44. Chapter 44

**Over a hundred reviews. Thank you everyone! Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

Piper POV

Piper leans against Jason's chest. He let off warmth that made her feel safe and secure. While she was in his arms everything felt right. No monster could hurt her, the world won't end, and nothing will go wrong. Everything felt perfectly balanced. Rome got closer by the second. Within moments they would be on the cursed land that they dreaded since day one. Percy cleared his throat.

"When we get to Rome I need to go to underworld." Percy announced. Everyone turned with a shocked expression. "I need to save Nico, I feel like he is my responsibility."

"Then I'm going to." Hazel added. Percy shook his head.

"No, Hazel." Hazel eyes grew wide. They started to fill with tears and anger.

"Why?" She protested.

"If you go back down to the underworld they may not let you come back. You know that, Hazel." Percy replied calmly. She looked torn. She wanted to save her brother, but she knew what Percy said was true. She didn't reply; she couldn't. If she did she would just burst into tears. All she could do was managing a simple nod and close her eyes. She leaned against Frank and he put his arm around her.

"You can't go alone." Annabeth retorted.

"She's right." Piper said. "You need back-up." Percy looked a little distraught. It seemed he knew this day would come.

"You need all hands on deck to protect Rome." Percy said. His sea green eyes almost looked pained to say that.

"I'll go." Leo said sharply. Hazel squeaked quietly. Everyone starred at him while he continued driving the ship. "I don't have a weapon, and if Percy needs something I'm the guy to get it." Annabeth nodded.

"He has a good point, Percy. One thing is for sure, you won't go alone. And Leo may be your best bet." Annabeth encouraged. Percy starred at Annabeth than back at Leo and grinned.

"I guess you're right." Percy replied. Leo gave a relieved smile. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Jason let Piper go.

"I need to go a prepare a bag for Rome." Jason said. He gave her a genuine smile and Piper nodded. Everyone went to do their own thing. Piper scanned the ship and noticed Percy on the rear with his head in his hands. Piper walked to him.

"Percy?" Piper asked concerned. He looked up with pain filled eyes. "Are you okay?" She walked to him and sat next to him. He nodded.

"I just am a little nervous about the quest that's all." Percy said. Piper examined him.

"Are you worried about the quest, or about Annabeth?" Piper asked. She already knew the answer. He turned and faced her. He looked surprised for a moment, then a bit worried.

"Both." He admitted. His dark hair hung carelessly in his face. Piper looked at it for a instant then saw something that interested her. A strand of grey hair was mixed into the threads of dark ones. She examined it for a moment and became very curious.

"What's that?" Piper asked. "There is a grey hair in your hair." Percy face went hard fast. His sea green eyes looked distracted and overwhelmed. "Percy?" Piper asked. He shook his head and blinked.

"Sorry, it's just…when I was younger, about fourteen, I went on a quest. On the way I lost two friends…and broke a promise. I never really forgave myself for that. But for the quest to be successful I had to hold up the sky. I didn't know for how long, but it had to be done. I took the burden from Artemis and it was the most painful moment of my life. It felt like I have been there for eternity. After my 'shift' was done I had several silver streaks in my hair. I thought they were completely gone, but I guess not." No one spoke. They both sat there silently. Piper wanted to ask him more, but she knew he was at his breaking point. She wanted to know who he lost, and what promise he broke. But she couldn't will herself to put him through any more pain.

"That was very brave." Piper said calmly. "I don't know if I would have the guts to do that. Honestly I don't think I do." Piper looked down.

"Don't say that. You are the one of the bravest Aphrodite girls I know." Percy said. "Without you, Ceres may have done a lot more harm than she did. Piper you're amazing." Piper's eyes began to fill with tears. She couldn't remember the last time someone called her amazing.

"Thank you." She managed. She didn't want to look emotionally unstable next to the guy who held the world. "I should go get a bag ready for Rome." Piper said while getting up and dusting off her clothes. Percy gave her a smile and she walked to her room. When she got in she saw a figure with long black hair. She was wearing a white silk dress and her hair was braided tightly with flowers. When she heard Piper she turned reveal the striking blue eyes that still haunt Piper. "Silena?" Piper asked in awe. "Oh my gods I'm going crazy. This isn't real. When I close my eyes you will be gone and everything will go back to normal." Piper blinked. When she opened her eyes the stunning figure still stood before her. Piper felt like she was going to faint. She noticed her door was open and she closed it quickly. She locked it. "How are you-what are you-huh?" Piper mumbled. "I need to sit down." She walked to her bunk and sat.

"Piper, you're not crazy." Silena reassured her.

"Good to know." Piper replied sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to warn you. Not everyone is how they appear to be. Be careful who you trust. You must remember that our job is to protect the world at all costs. During this quest sacrifices will be made, and true colors shone."

"Why are you telling me this?" Piper retorted. She felt feint.

"Your fatal flaw, Piper. Everyone demigod has one, and yours is to be perfect. Your entire life you strived to make everyone happy, but you were forgetting yourself. While in Rome, decisions will be made, but they will not please everyone. You must follow your instincts. You are a very wise girl; remember that." Piper nodded. Then someone tried to twist the door handle, but realized it was locked. Piper looked at the door.

"Piper?" Jason asked through the door. Piper turned to look at Silena, but she was gone. She walked to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open. "The boat's about to land. Come on." Jason said. Piper nodded and walked into the narrow corridor. She was still dazed from seeing Silena again. While they were walking the ship Jerked sharply and they were both thrown against the wall. They exchanged a look and laughed. The boat had just parked. They really were at Rome. They ran out to the deck and saw the ladder of the ship down and everyone waiting for them. They all exchanged nervous looks and nodded.

"This is it." Frank said. Everyone was thinking the same thing. One by one we each climbed down the ladder. Piper was last and when she reached the bottom she was hesitant to reach the ground. She took a deep breath and put one foot on the ground. She half expected the world to end right then, but it didn't She lowered her other foot and joined the ground on the sandy beach.

"We should get going." Percy said. He gave Annabeth a halfhearted smile. They hugged. "Don't do anything stupid, seaweed brain…I love you so much." Annabeth said. They embraced tighter. Piper walked to Leo and gave him a hug.

"Stay safe, okay?" Piper asked. Leo smiled.

"You wish is my command, beauty queen." Piper pulled away and gave him a sharp look, the smiled. Leo had been the one person who, no matter what happened, always kept her smiling. When Annabeth let go or Percy, Leo and him walked away waving to everyone. Once they were out of site, Annabeth turned to the group.

"Let's go show Gaea what we're made of!"

**Please Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

Leo POV

Leo and Percy waved to the group and continued walking toward their possible doom. No one knew what lied ahead. Well, except maybe the Fates. They were nervous. Anyone would be if there were going to the land of the walking dead, to the doors of death. Not a very welcoming title, but accurate. But they couldn't worry; they had to remember the task at hand. There's no going back now. Too many things were at risk. If they failed…well neither of them dared to think of it.

"Where do we have to go?" Leo asked. He had just been following Percy the entire time.

"The Coliseum. There is an entrance to the underworld there," Percy said. He seemed distracted.

"Have you been to the underworld before?" Leo inquired.

"Twice. Both times weren't very fun, and I have a feeling this one won't be any different," Percy said coldly. Leo was a bit confused. Percy wasn't acting like himself; he was being very serious and straight forward. Like Annabeth. Leo, unlike any of his past, thought carefully on what to ask next.

"Are you feeling okay?" Leo questioned. Percy turned and looked at Leo. His sea green eyes made direct contact with Leo's dark brown ones. They weren't angry, or cold, but worried.

"I'm fine; it's just…what if something happens to Annabeth? Or any of the others for that matter. I'd never be able to live with myself. I'm supposed to lead the group, and I just feel like I'm abandoning them. Maybe this was a bad idea," Percy explained.

"Dude, you can't go back now. Besides they got Annabeth and Jason. Id those two aren't good leaders I don't know who is," Percy laughed.

"Your right," Percy said. He gave Leo a genuine smile. Then at the same moment they noticed a large greyish stone building. "There it is." Percy whispered. "I wish Annabeth was here to see this. She would love it." Percy said thoughtfully.

"Well if the world doesn't end you can bring her back," Leo grunted. "So how do we get in the underworld exactly?"

"Well first we need to find the entrance," Percy said while scanning the area for any possible entries. Leo looked as well. He didn't really know what an entrance looked like, but he had a pretty good idea. "Where could it be?" Percy grunted to himself. Leo noticed something peculiar. There was a cave covered by a bolder right next to the coliseum. Leo walked to it. He tried and pull the rock away but it was no good. Percy joined him and looked at the stone. "Give me a crowbar." Percy demanded.

"One crowbar coming up!" Leo exclaimed. He reached in his tool belt and pulled out a red and white crowbar. He handed it to Percy. Percy wedged it in between the rock and the cave. He pulled on p

"Hold up," Percy said. Percy searched the area for any water. He sighed. Then his face had a perplexed expression. "Doesn't air carry water?" Percy questioned Leo.

"I don't know. I think," Leo replied. Percy put up his hand and made large circle with it. Suddenly a whole ball of water was above his head. They smiled at each other. "Dude, that's fricken awesome! Percy's smile grew larger. He flung the water ball at the edge of the crowbar and the boulder went flying into the air. They didn't know where it landed, and they didn't care because when they saw what lies ahead they shivered with fear. The cave had a long narrow path way with torches as light. They couldn't see the bottom but they knew they had no other choice than to go down and continue all the way down. Leo gestured to Percy. "Age before beauty," Leo said mischievously. Percy gave him a sarcastic smile and went in the cave. Leo followed behind down the, what it seemed, never ending staircase. "Is this how entrances normally are?"

"A couple…" Percy said. "But his one feels different." Percy added. That didn't make Leo feel great, but this had to be done. Finally after a while there was a small light at the end. They exchanged an excited look, and ran towards it. When they got to the light, they weren't as excited. Outside they could see a line of thousands of monsters walking towards an exit. "Oh my gods." Percy whispered. "It's worse than I thought." Percy and Leo exchanged a nervous glance.

"Maybe they're going to help us," Leo said optimistically.

"Let's kill those purple and orange squirts!" Roared one of the monsters. A cheer went through the line. They looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Or maybe not," Leo whispered to Percy. They looked at the monsters a little more. There was an endless supply! "How do we get past them, to get to Nico?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Percy replied. Then the best thing that could've happened did. One of the monsters bumped into another.

"Hey watch it pinhead!" The victim bellowed.

"Who are you talking too, Bigfoot?" The other yelled. They began to fight and distracted every monster.

"Now!" Percy whispered. They ran out into the fields without a plan. Percy frantically searched the area for Nico. "Where could he be?" Percy grunted. He knew the fight wouldn't last much longer. The Leo spotted a glimmer of light. He ran to it. "Leo!" Percy murmured. He had no choice but to follow Leo to what could be their luck, or their doom. Leo kept running, he had to follow his instincts. No matter how many times Percy called his name he didn't look back. When he finally reached his destination he saw a pale boy with dark, messy hair. He didn't look anything like Hazel. When Percy finally caught up with him he stopped in shock. Nico was in chains with his feet sunken into the ground. He didn't seem to notice them at first.

"Damn, that kid's 'six feet under'." Leo snickered. Percy just gave him a sharp look. "Sorry…" Leo grunted. "Is that him?"

"Yeah," Percy said, "Let's go!" Percy ran toward Nico and Leo followed. Nico turned and his face turned grave. He shook his head frantically. The closer they got the faster he shook it. When Percy and Leo reached him he was holding back tears.

"Leave now," Nico whispered. His eyes were dead serious.

"We're not leaving without you," Percy said. Right then he sounded like a true leader. Percy bent down and began to pick the lock. It didn't seem to work, so Leo pulled out a sledge hammer from his belt. Nico looked at him in shock. Leo smashed the chains. They broke apart instantly. He did that for all his chains. Percy looked at his sunken feet and put his hand over the ground. He turned his flat hand into a fist and the steady rock ground turned into flexible dirt. Leo and Nico looked at him surprised. "Water is everywhere." Percy explained. Nico pulled out his feet and got up. He seemed confused. He had a small smile on his face. Suddenly Leo had a dagger pointed to his throat.

"Drop your weapon and the boy will live," Percy turned to find a girl with brown hair and smokey brown eyes. She wore a white one shoulder shirt with jean shorts and gladiator sandals. She also had a bow and quiver on her back. Percy starred at her for a moment. She had large eyes and a small chin dimple. She was beautiful, but something didn't feel right. "Drop it!" She yelled. Percy didn't seem to have a choice. He dropped the sword. She grinned satisfied. She moved the dagger from his throat.

"Damn girl." Leo grunted. She gave him a sharp look. Leo starred dazed. She may have been the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She was perfect. Her look softened. Then she turned to Percy.

"Put your hands behind your back." She ordered sternly. They all obeyed. Suddenly dirt handcuffs confined their hands. She looked contemplated. "Come with me." She said. What choice did they have? She began to walk and they followed.

"What's your name?" Leo asked. He seemed to be flirting.

"Crystal," She answered coldly.

"That's a lovely name," Leo replied. She stopped turned around and gave him a small smile. "I'm Leo Valdez. That's Percy, and Nico." She nodded and continued walking.

"Are you a demigod?" Percy asked. She nodded. "Who's your parent?"

"None of your business!" She retorted defensively. "Let's just keep walking."

"Where are you taking us?" Nico inquired.

"My leader. Gaea," She said. All three of the boys exchanged nervous glances. Leo looked the most concerned of everyone.

"Why?" He demanded. She turned in shock.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You heard me. Why? You're better than that," Leo replied.

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I do know that you are too good to be working for someone as low as Gaea!" They were face to face. He wished his hands were free so he could hold her. He knew she was manipulated into helping Gaea, but he had to prove that to her. "What did she promise you?"

"Nothing!" Crystal replied. She was holding back tears.

"Did she threaten you?" Leo demanded. She didn't reply. She just looked down. Leo realized what was going on. "Whatever she threatened to do, we can help you…"

"Stop! Just stop!" She continued walking toward Gaea. By her voice they can tell she was about to cry. Maybe her reasons were further than skin deep. Leo wouldn't give up. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night if he did. His feelings for her were so strong he couldn't help it. Finally they reached a temple. Crystal went in first. "Master, I have brought them," She announced. She gestured for them to go in and they did. Inside was a throne with a lady upon it with two hellhounds by her side. She had long curly blonde hair and green eyes. She was lean and tall.

"I knew you wouldn't fail me. But I have one more task for you," Gaea said. Her voice was so manipulative, Leo can see why Crystal was influenced.

"Anything," Crystal replied obediently.

"Kill them."


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys! So I know you probably thought it would continue in the underworld, but Annabeth didn't go. . Trust me I really wanted to write that but I had to continue the pattern, so the next chapter will be in the underworld! . Thank you all for reviewing, I wish even more of you would. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was getting worried. Percy should have been out by now. She has tried to Iris Message him several times but they all failed. Piper also seemed nervous about Leo. They were best friends. Annabeth wanted to go down into the underworld and find him but she knew her place. She had to protect Rome. It was already getting dark. The group had set up camp in a forest not too far from the Coliseum luckily Chiron placed a few tents onto the ship before they left. They made a small fire, and Frank was the farthest away. Piper and Jason sat together with a sleeping bag wrapped around them. Jason comforted her, and told her that Leo and Percy will be fine. Annabeth wished Percy was here to do that to her. How could she let him go like that? She should've told him that he goes they all go. She should have never left him. Annabeth couldn't stop thinking about what she should've done.

"Annabeth, I'm sure they are fine," Jason reassured. Annabeth nodded blankly. She just couldn't imagine Percy being gone. She just had him back, and now he is slipping away again. She held back tears; she didn't want to look weak in front of group. She was the leader after all. If she couldn't stay strong… she didn't want to think of the outcome. Then she heard a low rumble and felt the ground shake. They entire group turned to find a line of monsters pouring out of a cavern. Piper was about to scream but Jason quickly covered her mouth. They watched as a plethora of beasts continued before their eyes. It seemed as if there was an endless supply of them. Annabeth's spine tingled. Now she was terrified about Percy. What if he really was dead? Annabeth took deep breaths trying to stay calm. No one spoke. They knew if they did that I could lead to their possible down fall. They just watched the never ending line of monsters. Jason held Piper close as she buried her head into the sleeping bag. She, like the others, didn't want to see this. It was scary, no doubt about it. Luckily they were hidden behind a wall of trees.

Suddenly, the group felt a chill. They all exchanged nervous glances. Suddenly a girl with jet black hair and super pale skin stood before them. She had cold brown eyes and a sinister smile upon her face. Khione. No one spoke.

"What a warm welcome!" Khione exclaimed sarcastically. Everyone's' eyes turned urgent. Her yelling could get the monsters attention. Piper sat up from Jason's lap.

"Leave," Piper demanded.

"Oh, I see your little Barbie here has healed from that last time we met," Piper stood up. Her kaleidoscope eyes blazing.

"Now," Piper commanded. She wasn't charmspeaking. She didn't feel the need to. She knew Khione was immune to it, and that it would do no good.

"Piper!" Jason whispered. "Sit down." She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm not backing down this time. We are going to end this, right here, right now," Piper explained. "Jason, give me your sword."

"What? No! I won't let you do this," Jason said protectively. Piper gave him a sharp look. Her eyes were filled with rage and agony.

"Jason," Piper pleaded desperately, "I'm tired of running. I need to do this. One way or another I will. Please Jason." Jason looked at her with hurt eyes, but he understood. He unleashed his sword and handed it to her. She gave him a genuine smile and mouthed the words thank you. Piper turned to Khione. Khione held out her hand and a sword made of ice formed in her hand. She gripped it tightly. She did they first move. She swung her sword at Piper, and Piper intersected it with hers. The grinding noise of the two swords sounded like nails on a chalkboard. When the swords separated she jabbed toward Khione. Khione blocked it and knocked Piper backwards. Piper fell to the ground. She quickly got up clenching her teeth and holding her left arm. She picked up her sword and ran towards Khione. Khione dodged and the sword was jammed into a tree. Khione quickly froze the blade to the tree and Piper's hands to the handle. She was unable to move. She was in serious trouble. Jason stood in fear. Khione walked toward Piper. Suddenly Khione froze time. The only ones not frozen were Piper and Khione. Piper's eyes began to fill with fear. She looked at all of her frozen friends and back at Khione.

"You don't know how much I want to kill you right now, but I have specific orders. We planned for you to die long before now, but we found you have a greater use," Khione explained.

"Who is 'we'?" Piper asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Khione snickered coldly. Suddenly the world went black.

When color seeped its way into vision, time had been unfrozen. Jason was standing. He looked around, but Piper was gone. His eyes grew wide with fear. His blonde hair rose on his head. Then it lowered when he saw the tree. He walked to it. An icicle held a note to the tree. It read:

_Care to see your princess again?_

_You will soon enough._

_She isn't dead,_

_Yet_

_Yours Truly,_

_Khione_

Jason's face went grave. Annabeth began to panic.

"Jason, what is going on?" Annabeth demanded. Jason's eyes were filled with fear, sorrow, anger, and guilt.

"Khione took Piper." He managed. Hazel and Frank stood automatically.

"What?" They demanded simultaneously. Jason picked up his sword from the ground right below the tree. He lifted it into the air and summoned a bolt to strike it. Then he jabbed it into the ground and collapsed.

"This is my entire fault," Jason accused. Hazel walked to him.

"No it's not. You did the right thing," Hazel comforted. Jason just starred at the ground.

"I'm so stupid!" Jason yelled. Annabeth stood.

"No you are not! Jason we need you to lead this team, not groan over Piper! We will get her back, I promise. But right now we need to focus on the problem at hand, Gaea. Piper would want you to do the same, and you know it," Annabeth reprimanded. Jason looked up. He nodded.

"You're right." He blurted, but she could tell he didn't mean it. He pulled the sword from the ground with one powerful yank of it. He flung it over his shoulder. "Let's go smash some rock!"


	47. Chapter 47

Percy POV

"Kill them?" Crystal gulped. Her coffee brown eyes durned grave. Gaea shot her an agitated look.

"Did I mumble?" Gaea sassed. Leo, Percy, and Nico were silent. The tension in the room was unbearable. Percy couldn't believe that two simple words could change their lives forever; _kill them._ Crystal's eyes were filled with fear.

"No." She confirmed quickly. "It's just; don't you think that that is a bit much?" She insisted. Gaea rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Instantly a large, hairy spider erupted from the ground. Crystal screamed and stumbled back. Gaea snapped her fingers again and a group of soldiers barged into the room. Three of them each held a boy, and two held Crystal by both arm. Their grip was tight and uncomfortable.

"Foolish girl. How on Earth are you a daughter of Athena?" Gaea expressed. Crystal looked down at her feet. How could Percy not have seen it sooner? The swirling grey in her eyes, her natural debate skills. "Now, follow your orders. Kill them," Gaea commanded. Crystal's eyes began to swell with tears. She nodded and pulled her sword.

"Great!" Nico whispered. "She can use a bow and arrow, a dagger, and now a sword?" The soldier shoved Nico harshly. The militaries released Crystal and she walked to the group. She lifted her sword. When it was in the perfect position to kill…she dropped it.

"No," she retaliated. Gaea sat up straighter.

"Excuse me?" Gaea retorted. Crystal turned to face her.

"No!" She screamed. "I won't be your puppet anymore! For the first time, I'm going to do what is right. And you can't do anything about it!" Gaea's eyes burned with rage.

"I should've killed you and your inane brother when I had the chance," Gaea uttered. Crystal stood straighter instantly.

"Leave my brother out of this! Justin had nothing to do with anything!" Crystal argued. Percy and Leo exchanged a nervous look at the name. They were both thinking the same thing. _Just from Camp Jupiter? The one that almost hurt Piper?_ Crystal and Gaea looked at each other for a long time. The silence was like a crashing of drums. Finally Crystal broke the stare to pick up her sword. She charged toward Gaea. Gaea blocked it with a wall of rocks, and used her power to make Crystal fall to her knees. Percy wanted to help her, but he knew what he had to do first. He twisted out of the soldier's grip. He unleashed the Riptide and stabbed him in the stomach. The man fell to ashes instantly. Percy then realized that these men weren't people, they were monsters. Percy sliced the other two monsters restricting Leo and Nico. They all exchanged a look and knew what they had to do. Nico pulled his sword and slashed through the two monsters that held Crystal. Leo took out a hammer and nails and made sure that the door stayed shut. Percy ran to help Crystal. She was on her knees trying to get up. Crystal had no control of her body. Gaea had full power over her. It reminded Percy of Luke and Kronos.

"Let her go!" Percy ordered. Gaea looked up while still keeping Crystal on the ground. She was wailing in pain and agony. "I demand you to let her go!" Then, she controlled Crystal to pick up her fallen sword and stand. Crystal still had no power over herself. Her dark hair hung carelessly everywhere. She swung the sword. Her eyes widen with fear, but Gaea controlled her to do her every command. She and Percy began to duel. The sound of clashing swords filled the room. Nico was now helping Leo secure the door. Crystal kept swinging aimlessly. Tears were pouring down her face. Then she moved away from Percy…and towards Leo. "Leo watch out!" Percy warned. Leo turned and his eyes widened.

"Whoa!" He yelled. But it was too late. She was about to slice him when the sword stopped in midair. Her arm began to shake. Percy realized that she was fighting against Gaea. Tears were still streaming down her face. That when Percy understood that Crystal couldn't hurt Leo, because she loved him. Percy ran towards Crystal and snatched the sword from her hands. Gaea yelled with rage. Finally she stood. At first we stumbled, but slowly she found her balance. She started to walk to Percy. Her eyes possessed with anger and hate. When she reached Percy she pushed past him and continued walking…toward Crystal. Leo noticed it before Crystal did. "No!" He yelled. He got in front of her. She turned and her face didn't tense with fear, it stayed collected. Nico looked at Crystal for a moment and they exchanged a meaningful glance. He grabbed a hammer from the ground and began to unnail the door.

"Leave," She told the group. Then turned to Leo.

"No! Not without you!" Leo screamed. Crystal looked hurt and tired.

"Leo, this is my fate. I can't change it. I am the Mark of Athena. Please, Leo," Crystal explained. Then he grabbed her neck gently and kissed her. She kissed him back. Soft lips pressed together in harmony. When they pulled away they starred at each other for a moment. "I love you." Leo took a deep breath.

"I love you too." They smiled at each other. Then Crystal remembered the mission at hand.

"Go! I'll be fine. Trust me," She assured. Leo hesitantly nodded. He, Percy, and Nico ran out and slammed the door. When they were outside they heard a scream. Leo began to run back but Nico and Percy held him back. He fought against them, but they wouldn't let him go. Finally, Leo stopped struggling. He was holding back tears.

"The one girl who actually likes me…and now she's gone," Leo confided. "Let's just go," He demanded. He began to walk towards the exit. Nico and Percy exchanged a melancholy glance. Leo didn't look back. Not once. And to be honest, Percy didn't think any of them would. When something so pure and amazing get' snatched away, you don't want to remember it. Nico and Percy followed behind. Leo led the way the whole time. He knew exactly where to go. When they could finally see the exit, Nico was overcome with emotion.

"Stop!" He yelled. Leo turned and so did Percy. "Don't you trust her? She told you she would be fine," Nico accused. Leo's eyes turned angrier.

"Shut up! I want to trust her, I really do! It's just…the scream and the past…when they add up, the outcome is not good," Leo retorted. Nico's expression softened.

"I know what it is like to trust someone, and be let down," Percy looked down. He knew what Nico was talking about. He promised he would keep Bianca safe, but he failed. And Nico had to suffer. "Being son of Hades, I can feel when someone dies. I didn't feel her die. She is alive," Nico reassured. Leo looked down. He looked overwhelmed, like this was too much to take in at one time. He turned and continued walking to the door. Suddenly Leo abruptly stopped. He turned and starred into the distance. Then he ran. He ran back to Gaea temple. Percy and Nico exchanged a worried look and chased after him. "Leo!" Nico screamed after him.

"Leo, stop!" Percy commanded. But he didn't he continued to run and Nico and Percy continued to follow. They kept calling for him, but he wouldn't obey. Percy grabbed Nico's shoulder. "Were you for real, did she really not die?" Percy whispered. Nico just nodded.

"I honestly didn't feel it," Percy's eyes brightened a bit. Percy gave a small nod and continued to run after Leo. When they reached the temple Leo tried to open the door, but it was locked. Leo grunted. He kicked it and it fell straight down. "Damn!" Nico gasped. "Can he teach me how to do that?" Percy just followed into the building and Nico trailed behind. Leo stopped suddenly. He saw Crystal lying on the ground. His eyes blazed with rage. He ran and grabbed Nico's sword. He ran to Gaea, who was sitting on her throne. When he was about to hit her she made a wall of earth as a shield. He bounced off and flung to the floor next to Crystal.

"Leo…" She grunted. Leo looked at her in awe. He put his arm around her protectively.

"You're going to be okay. Trust me," Leo reassured. She nodded weakly. He turned to Gaea. "You're going to pay!" Leo yelled. Suddenly each demigod's arms were constricted by dirt cuffs. All weapons suddenly flew out of their reach and by Gaea throne. She grinned and snapped her fingers. A group of the armed monsters came in. They each grabbed one of the half-bloods. Crystal and Leo were yanked off the ground harshly.

"Take them away," Gaea ordered. All the men nodded simultaneously and dragged the prisoners out. They were thrown into an earth cage. They were all stuffed into one. The monsters locked the door and walked away. The group just sat in silence. They were all exhausted. All of a sudden a girl with choppy brown hair was added to the group.

"Piper?" Percy asked. The girl looked up revealing flawless skin and beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. That's when it hit Percy. Gaea plans to capture and imprison each destined demigod until it dwindles to just one…Annabeth.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys! Sorry for the huge gap for updating, I've been really busy. I wanted to post this last night, but it wouldn't let me sign in. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! **

Jason POV

Jason starred at the cursed tree. How could he let her go? What was he thinking to give her his sword? Jason couldn't help but think of questions that blame him for Piper's kidnapping. His hair began to stand upright on his head and a bolt of glowing lightning struck the tree. The leaves burned to ashes and the wooden scraps flared with fire. Jason has never been more upset before. The one perfect thing in his life was snatched…and he couldn't do anything about it. Then, he remembered the girl from his dream. He dark hair and light brown/grey eyes. Then a missing piece of memory returned to his mind.

_Jason and the dark haired girl were leaning against a tree. They must have been about 13 at the time. She wore a grey crop top and a pair of distressed jeans. Her hair was tied neatly into a ballet bun. Her and Jason were playing a card game when a boy about her age came up to them._

_ "Can I play?" He pestered. The girl a Jason an apologetic smile._

_ "Later, Justin," She assured. Justin crossed his arms._

_ "C'mon sis," He continued. She began to get annoyed. _

_ "I said later," She said trying to keep a composed tone to her voice. Justin rolled his eyes at her. He just walked away glumly._

_ "You could've let him played," Jason noted. Crystal grinned slightly. Then looked Jason straight into his electric blue eyes._

_ "Just because he's my half-brother doesn't mean he has to do everything with me. Besides, he doesn't even like card games," She giggled. Jason smiled at her. "Got any fives?"_

_ "Go fish," Jason responded. She reached to grab a card. "Got any aces?"_

_ "Unh, uh, unh!" She exclaimed. "Fish my wish. I go again!" She grinned mischievously. "Got any aces?" Jason laughed._

_ "Damn!" Jason yelled while he handed her his ace. She giggled. Then her eyes shifted to a girl with long black hair and cold eyes .She was all alone. Suddenly her eyes soften and she stood._

"_She's all alone," She commented. "Let's talk to her!" She announced. Jason shook his head._

"_That girl is creepy!" Jason protested._

"_She just doesn't have anyone to talk to. You of all people should know how it feels," She reminded. Jason sighed and stood as well. They walked to the lonely girl. "Hi, I'm Crystal. And this is my friend Jason," Crystal introduced._

"_I'm Reyna," The girl said softly. Crystal gave her a welcoming smile. He never knew how she could click with everybody. She was always so kind and considerate to others._

_ "How long have you been here?" Crystal asked._

_ "About a week," Reyna answered. "Who is your parent?"_

_ "Minerva," Crystal replied proudly. Reyna's dark eyes shifted to Jason. For a moment he didn't understand, but then he realized she was throwing the question to him._

_ "Jupiter," Jason confirmed. Reyna smiled slightly._

Suddenly, the scene shifted. Years later, it is the Titan War.

_ Jason, Reyna, and Crystal each battled a plethora of monsters. Swiping through them with their swords. The monsters instantly disintegrated into golden dust .When they thought they were done, an armed enemy came up from behind and stabbed Crystal in the back. She screamed and fell to her knees in pain. Jason and Reyna immediately bent to her side. Jason looked back to see the figure of the saboteur. He couldn't see the face, but the body was slim and tall. _

The scene shifted once again.

_ "You can't tell me what to do anymore!" Crystal screamed at Jason. She carried a large backpack and was walking out of the camp._

_ "You're being stupid!" Jason retorted. "Going with the enemy?" _

_ "I have my reasons…" Crystal mumbled. "Besides, what do you care? All you care about is Reyna now!"_

_ "Shut up!" Jason yelled. "Crystal, don't do this! You're better!" Jason yelled._

_ "Am I? Am I really? Because according to the rest of the camp I'm not!" Crystal exclaimed. She continued to walk._

_ "Please! Don't do this! Stay here, I can work everything out," Jason promised._

_ "Can you? Just because your praetor doesn't mean everything is under your control! Power isn't everything, Jason!" Crystal assured. This timed she kept walking and never looked back. That was the last words they spoke to each other._

Jason fell to the ground panting. Finally his vision cleared and can see the startled faces of his friends. Jason got up and brushed himself off. He looked around the area.

"Oh my gods…" Jason whispered.

"Jason, what happened?" Annabeth inquired. Jason just looked down. He didn't know how to explain it. But everything was now clear. Crystal is helping Gaea right now. Jason wished he knew what happened at camp that made her leave. It was like being in the desert. At first you're thirsty, and you get one drop, and you desire for water grows more intense. Jason's mind was swirling with questions. He began to run. He didn't know where, but he followed his instincts. He couldn't let Piper go, like he did Crystal. He won't make that same mistake. "Jason!" Annabeth screamed urgently. "You're being stupid!" Jason stopped in his tracks. That is exactly what he said to Crystal. He didn't look back at the group. He was too ashamed.

"C'mon dad…what do I do?" Jason whispered to himself as he looked to the sky.

_If anybody asks, I did not do this. But do what your heart tells you. You have already lost Crystal; don't let Piper get away too. _Zeus said wisely. Jason looked down from the sky and at the ground. The horrible, evil ground. Jason didn't look back at the group, he just continued running. He hoped his instincts knew where he was going, because he sure didn't. Suddenly he felt hard hands grab him. They cuffed his arms behind his back and gagged his mouth. Jason struggled to get free but it was no use. He was being pulled against his will to his demise. The armed man held a sword against his back. The sharp tip dug into his fragile flesh. Neither of them spoke; Jason didn't really have to choice to anyway. The enemy continued to push Jason along. Suddenly the sword hit his head and his world went black.

Gradually his vision became to recollect. At first all he could see was that he was in a cell. But then he noticed other figures stuffed around him. He could barely make out the faces. Piper, Percy, Leo…Crystal? Jason rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"What is going on?" Jason asked weakly. Piper put her hand on his shoulder.

"You were captured too," Piper explained gently. Jason smiled he was so glad to see her face. Those kaleidoscope eyes he loved, her choppy hair…everything. He hugged her. She hugged him back. Leo had his arm around Crystal. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing peacefully against his chest. She wore the same outfit as she did in his dream. She looked stunning. But right now all Jason cared about was Piper. Crystal started shivering. Leo noticed it and slipped of his jacket and laid it on top of her. Jason looked at Leo confused. Leo just smiled, nodded and gave him thumbs up. Wait how much did he miss? Jason starred at Crystal. How could they go from being best friends, to rivals? Jason leaned over and touched her shoulder. She turned slightly and her eyes fluttered open. They starred at each other for a moment. Then she hugged him and he hugged her too.

"You were right…I shouldn't have gone!" Crystal cried. Tears streamed down her face endlessly. Jason just held her. He must have been the only that knew. He let her cry. That's what she needed to do. All of those years of suffering and pain added up. Even if Jason told her it was fine, it wouldn't help. Only tears could cure her aching. Jason looked at Piper. She looked kind of hurt. Jason mouthed the words 'old friends'. Piper just nodded. Crystal gripped Jason tighter.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we skip the love fest and fast forward to the part where we get out," Nico said coldly. Crystal pulled away and wiped her tears. She managed a small smile and sat next to Leo. He gave Jason a sharp glare. "So how do we get out of here?"

"Nico, you're king of the dead or something like that; can't you get an army of skeletons to get us out?" Leo suggested.

"I can't get an army…anyway they wouldn't be any help," Nico explained. "We could also rule out any help from my dad…" Nico added.

"Wait a minute!" Percy exclaimed. "We have one of each of the big three's children! That has to mean something, doesn't it?" Jason and Nico exchanged a nervous glance then looked back at Percy. Then Jason spoke.

"Why do we have to lose?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in a very long time. I've been sick and I have had performances of my show. I got about one review on my last chapter…yeah…c'mon guys. If I get more reviews I write more. Just how it works. The all the Glee fans out there were you all as shocked as me? I can't wait till April! Also, have you guys listened to One Direction? AHHHHHHH They are amazing! Anyway, I'll stop talking and let you read (if you actually took the time to read this you're awesome!). Please Review! Enjoy!**

Piper POV

Everyone was silent.

"We don't have to lose!" Crystal finally spoke. "The Big Three, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Athena. Is we all work together we can do this!" She preached. Nico doubtfully sighed.

"We aren't in a fairytale, Crystal. This may not be the happy ending you're thinking of," Nico added coldly. Crystal was about to retort him, but she stopped herself. She sighed.

"We can't be stuck here…" Piper mumbled. "We are part of the destined seven aren't we? Hera wouldn't let this happen," Piper reassured.

"Hera doesn't give a damn," Leo mentioned.

"It's all my fault…" Crystal whispered.

"Crystal, no it's not," Percy comforted. Crystal just shook her head.

"I shouldn't have helped Gaea in the first place. If I didn't maybe we wouldn't be here," Crystal said again. Jason shook his head. His eyes were filled with guilt.

"No it's my fault. I should've stopped you. I should've handled everything different," Jason explained. Crystal just looked down. Her eyes full of tears. No one spoke. The silence was screaming in everyone's ears.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Crystal stood and walked to the bar of the cage. She gripped them tight and closed her eyes. Everyone exchanged confused looks. Suddenly the bars began to crumble to dirt. When none were left she opened her eyes and looked at everyone. "You guys coming?" Leo stood first, then Jason. Everyone else followed out of the prison.

"Where do we go?" Piper asked anxiously. Crystal sighed.

"I don't know…" She admitted. Then she spotted something from the corner of her eye. She grinned and ran towards it. Everyone followed. Crystal abruptly stopped. "Where is it? It was right here!" Leo put his arm around her.

"What was right here?" Leo asked. Crystal just looked at the spot with a crazed expression on her face. She shook her head.

"The exit," Suddenly Crystal's face went grave. "Gaea's toying with us! She knows we escaped! We only have a matter of time until…" She trailed off. Leo went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with desperate, confused eyes. She put her head on his shoulder. Leo smiled, looked at Jason and Piper, and began to rub her back comfortingly.

"It's okay. Everything will alright," Leo promised. Crystal looked up and starred Percy directly in his sea green eyes. Percy nodded.

"Piper did you by chance see the way they took you in here?" Percy asked urgently. Piper shook her head.

"No, they blindfolded me," Piper admitted. Percy cursed in Greek. Piper began to worry even more. How would they get out? Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" Ordered a man with a deep voice. They turned around to find one of Gaea soldiers. Instantly the ran away from the armed monster. "Get back here!" Yelled the creature. The group kept running. Suddenly Nico bumped into something. When he looked up he saw to monsters towering over him. One of them grabbed him roughly.

"Release him!" Percy commanded. The monster guffawed with satisfaction. Percy grabbed the riptide and charged the being. Percy first stabbed the free handed one. Then, he slashed his sword through the capturer. It fell to ashes and Nico dropped to the ground. Percy laughed. Nico gripped his arm in pain and stood. But when Percy turned he saw the armed monster catching up. "Run!" He yelled. Everyone obeyed and continued to run away from Gaea's pawn.

"Where are we going?" Piper asked anxiously.

"Away from that!" Percy replied. Suddenly Crystal stopped. She grabbed her bow and an arrow form her quiver. She aimed and shot it to the monster. It bellowed in pain and disintegrated.

"That was a good idea," Nico grunted.

"Focus. We need to get out of here," Jason reminded. "Nico, you kind of live here…don't you know where any exits are?"

"No. They always move around. They never stay put," Nico explained. Piper shook her head. She lost all hope. She leaned against the wall with disappointment. But the wall wasn't firm; it wasn't a wall. Piper fell through and came out in the forest.

"Ow!" She grunted. She slowly stood up and wiped herself off. One by one each other demigod spilled out, from what appeared to be, thin air. For a moment everybody wore a dazed and shocked look on their face. "How?" She whispered to herself.

"The underworld is a complicated place," Nico explained. Piper shook her head in disbelief.

"Obviously," Piper grunted back. Everyone stood shakily. "Now where do we go?"

"Well we should try and find the rest of the group," Percy replied. Everyone nodded. But Crystal had a troubled expression on her face.

"I can't go," Crystal murmured. Everyone faced her.

"What?" Leo demanded. She look to the ground and pointed to a thin line of gold dust.

"I can't go past that line." She explained. "Before I began to help Gaea, I promised on the River Styx that I wouldn't leave until she was defeated. I can't break that even if I wanted to. You all need to leave without me."

"We are not leaving you behind!" Jason confirmed. Crystal half smiled.

"You have to. It's the only way to let me free. If you send Gaea back to where she belongs, I'll be able to join you afterwards. Please, you don't have a choice. Gaea knows we are out here and we only have a matter of time before she recaptures all of us. I know you all can do it," Crystal clarified. Percy nodded.

"We won't let you down," Percy promised. Crystal nodded. "Let's go!" Percy ordered. He began to walk away. Piper knew that's what a true leader has to do, but she wondered how he can leave so easily. Piper sighed and put a hand on Leo and Jason. Leo looked down and Jason looked at her. She walked them in Percy's direction. Leo gave one more sorrowful glance to Crystal and looked back to Percy. They walked away into the forest. Crystal stood alone watching all her friends trot to their fate. Suddenly, a hard cold hand gripped around her mouth. Her eyes widened and tried to scream.

"You thought just because you friends are safe, you are too? Well you thought wrong," Crystal instantly recognized the voice…Gaea. She gulped. "For a daughter of Athena, you are very naive." Gaea put her hand on Crystal's shoulder and squeezed it. Suddenly, Crystal collapsed weakly. She fell limply in Gaea's grip. She was passed out. "Sleep tight, 'Mark of Athena'"


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys! So I know that I haven't been uploading very frequently lately. Last week I was on vacation and just couldn't bring my laptop. Also I'm barely getting reviews. C'mon everyone! If you like it, review. It takes two minutes, maybe less. It means a lot when you all do! So, sorry to keep you all hanging. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Leo POV

Leo has never fell that madly in love with anybody but Crystal; even with Hazel it wasn't that passionate. His heart burned to ashes leaving her behind, but what choice did he have? Crystal would make him go either way. He wanted to hold her again. He wanted to hold her soft pure skin in his arms once more. He wanted to look into her dark, deep brown eyes and tell her how much he loves her. Leo worried about Crystal. He knew she can take care of herself, but Gaea was a power hungry beast that won't let anything get in her way. No matter how strong Crystal is, Gaea won't stop until she gets everything she desires. Leo didn't care about how long he knew her, or how they met; he loved her no matter what.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Jason asked putting his hand on Leo's shoulder. Jason's electric blue eyes were full of care and compassion. Leo didn't know how to respond. He wasn't okay, but he had to stay strong. He managed a nod. Jason smiled half-heartedly and patted Leo's back. "Remember, I knew her too. It was painful to leave her behind, but we had to. She would want you to be strong, Leo."

"Aphrodite has it out for me," Leo grunted. He thought being best friends with Piper would earn him extra brownie points with the love queen, but apparently not. What had he ever done to her? Leo sighed disappointedly. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't triumph over the pain of leaving Crystal behind. Suddenly, he heard a blood curdling scream from the distance. Automatically, the group sped up and ran as fast as humanly (or should I say demigodly) possible.

Running through the woods is no walk in the park…literally. You need to be aware of where everything is at all times. Magically a tree could just pop out of nowhere and smack you right in the face. Also, Gaea is creating obstacles on the ground using rocks and other pointless objects that are under her control. When they got to the destination of the shriek they found Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank fighting off an army of monsters. You can tell by their faces that they are exhausted. Frank and Hazel were panting hard and fast. But continued to defend themselves. Annabeth, on the other hand, had a serious, deadly look her eyes. That look only came when she knew that everything is at stake. Jason pulled out his sword and slashed through the Monsters like gummy bears. Percy uncapped his pen, exposing a large, fatal sword. He joined the group and began to destroy Gaea's minions. Instantly everyone joined in. Leo reached into his tool belt and pulled out a saw.

"How come I have never thought of this before?" Leo grumbled to himself. Then his mind trailed off. He began to think about Crystal again. He imagined her soft lips dancing with his. He thought about how amazing everything is when she's around. He shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Focus!" Leo whispered to himself. He began to saw through monsters endlessly. Percy, Leo, Nico, and Annabeth were in the far left corner fighting an endless supply of earthborn. Piper, Hazel, Jason, and Frank were slashing through a mob of miscellaneous creatures. Suddenly, all the creatures sunk into the earth. The battle field went quiet.

"What's going on?" Hazel asked wearily. Every demigod scanned to area. No monster was in sight.

"Nico, did you do that?" Percy asked hopefully. Nico shook his head nervously.

"No…but I have a feeling I know who did." Nico replied restlessly. Everyone looked around the area anxiously. Unexpectedly, a swift cool breeze blew across the site. The group shivered and clenched their teeth. A girl with black hair and white skin walked into the camp; Khione. Jason was about to rush forward to tackle her, but Frank held him back. Then a tall woman with curly blonde hair and cold green eyes walked forth. Gaea was here, and behind her stood Porphyrion. The giants hand was in a fist. And the most terrifying image was in it. Crystal was trapped in the grip. Her body limp and eyes closed. Her brown hair hung freely and swayed in the wind.

"No!" Leo yelled. He was about to charge when Percy and Nico held him back. He struggled and fought against them. "LET. ME. GO!" Leo shouted. Percy and Nico exchanged a nervous look but continued to hold him. He twisted and turned to get out of their grip but it was no use. Two demigod children of the Big Three against a 'Latino Elf' was not a fair fight. Seeing Crystal's wilted body was like a taking a dagger to the heart.

"Silly, Leo," Gaea began, "She is not dead!" Leo stopped struggling instantly and stared at Gaea with blazing eyes. "She simply is a sleep. A deep, deep sleep. Now don't think that this is Sleeping Beauty. You kissing her is not going to awake her. She will wake up on her own very shortly. But sadly she may not live the long." Gaea went on. "Here's the deal. If you fight me, I slash her throat. If anybody retaliates, she is dead. Understand?" Leo just stood there with a conflicted look on his face. Gaea walked to Annabeth. "Your time has come, Annabeth. Fulfill your destiny. We had an agreement after all. You help me, and your beloved Percy will be spared," Gaea said coldly.

"What?" Percy said. He let go of Leo, and turned to Annabeth with hurt, confused eyes. "You're helping the enemy?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Percy you don't understand!" Annabeth pleaded. Annabeth reached for him but he backed away. His sea green eyes looked so vulnerable.

"I-I thought we tell each other everything. Especially something this huge!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth's gray eyes began to fill with tears. Percy shook his head in disbelief. Annabeth looked at the cold, hard ground then into Gaea's eyes.

"No. I will not help you! You have invaded my dreams and ruined everything! I don't care how many spiders you throw at me, or what you say you'll do. I have already hurt too many people," Annabeth glanced at Percy. "I've lost too many loved ones," Annabeth wiped her eyes. Gaea snapped her fingers and Annabeth fell to her knees.

"No!" Percy yelled. He created a water ball in the air and slashed it a Gaea; it wacked her in the face. She looked at Percy with deadly eyes. Percy knew his mistake. He attacked her. Porphyrion grinned mischievously. His grip on Crystal tightened. Percy knew where this was heading. That was the same way the Minotaur imprisoned his mom. Piper was next to him, with her dagger to her side. Quickly and swiftly Percy snatched it and threw it towards the giant's hand. When the sharp tip of the dagger made contact with his rough bare skin the monster bellowed in pain. The grip released and Crystal plunged to the hard ground.

"NO!" Leo screamed. He ran to her body. Blood gushed from her side. He put his head on her stomach holding back tears. He looked up at the giant. "You! You did this to her!" Leo yelled furiously. He grabbed a sword from Jason and threw it at the giant. The sword dived into the middle of the monsters stomach. The giant hunched over in pain. Suddenly, Porphyrion disintegrated into millions of particles of golden dust. Leo brought his attention back to Crystal, not giving a care about what he had just accomplished. "C'mon Crystal don't leave me! Please!" Leo shook her. "Please! PLEASE! Come back!" Leo was shaking harder and more vigorously. He put his hands on the ground fire began to erupt from his palm. Suddenly a circle of fire surrounded them. Gaea and Khione vanished instantly. Frank stumbled back and Hazel hung to his sword. He gripped his shirt pocket tight and Hazel did as well.

"Frank, you need to leave now!" Percy commanded. Frank shook his head.

"No! I need to stay and help!" Frank insisted. Percy gave him a sharp, but caring look.

"Leave, now!" Frank looked down and nodded. Frank understood why he was being harsh. He was just trying to protect Frank's life. Frank and Hazel ran away from the site. The fire began to grow more and more. Leo finally noticed the mess he had made. Percy was trying to put the fire out with water, and Jason helped by throwing gusts of wind. But it was no use. The fire has grown too big to reverse. Leo scoped up Crystal and carried her out of the fire. He joined the group.

"I think we should run," Piper suggested. Everyone nodded and ran away from the blazing flames of death. Leo held Crystal tight and protectively. The fire chased them like a ferocious Pit-bull. The sizzles and cracks of the flames shouted in the demigod's ears. Heavy smoke began to clog their lungs. Breathing became harder and more precious by the second. Leo looked at Crystal. He prayed to the gods that she was alive. Quietly and weakly she groaned. Leo almost stopped in his tracks, but he thought better of it in this scenario. His heart beat faster and he gained speed. Life seemed more important to him know, for the both of them. After running for about three miles straight, the demigods were out of the forest and away from the fire. They met up with Frank and Hazel as they watched the forest burn to ashes. Leo was knelt by Crystal's side hold her head up. She had burn marks, and plenty of cuts and scratches. Hazel was applying cold water to her forehead. She looked up and met eyes with Leo. Their eyes locked and she grinned. Leo nodded. She understood and was happy that Leo found a new girl to love. Crystal grumbled again. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open revealing her dark, warm smokey brown eyes. Leo smiled. Instantly the entire group crowded around her. She looked around confused.

"Leo," She whispered.

"I'm right here," He reassured.

"The Mark of Athena burns through Rome," Annabeth announced. The entire group reached a common realization. "I guess I'm not the mark of Athena…" Annabeth trailed off.

"It's not all about you, princess," Nico grumbled. She gave him a sharp look. He put his hands out in a surrendering way.

"What about Gaea?" Piper asked innocently. "She and Khione vanished."

"They got away," Percy said coolly. "They are still out there. This war isn't over yet." The entire group was a bit disappointed. They hoped that after all of this that everything would be over.

Leo starred at Crystal lovingly. He kissed her soft lips. He pulled away and they smiled at each other. Maybe Aphrodite didn't hate him after all.


End file.
